Descifrando el Amor
by CatMoonKawaii
Summary: Candice White llevada por una mentira, toma una decisión que la impulsará a casarse con alguien a quien al principio no quería, pero que con el tiempo aprende a amar, sin embargo el hombre que aun la ama y quien fue su primer amor, intentará de todo para recuperarla. ¿Podrá un malentendido dañar un amor verdadero?. FINAL ARRIBA.
1. ENAMORADA

**CAPITULO 1.**

 **:::::::::**

" **ENAMORADA"**

 **::::::::::::::**

* * *

El invierno se internaba en el valle de Wiltshire, donde radicaba Candice junto a sus padres y hermano menor, pero a ella eso no le importaba, estaba feliz recorriendo los campos amplios y verdes que brindaban una hermosa vista a las colinas, la felicidad la embargaba a cada momento, se sentía plena y dichosa, sujeta a la mano de Anthony, su novio, nada más podía importarle, ahí estaba él junto a ella, sonriendo de la misma forma, corriendo unos tras otros, en un juego que era tan divertido, mucho más cuando caían al césped y tumbados sobre él se miraban a los ojos para terminar inmersos en un tierno beso.

\- Te amo Candy, no sabes cuánto te quiero – le sonreía Anthony.

\- Yo también Anthony, también te quiero mucho, pero tengo miedo, miedo a lo que pueda suceder más adelante, aun no has hablado con mi padre y no quisiera demorar más, esta espera de poder estar juntos y casarnos se me hace eterna – añadió la rubia, sentándose sobre la verde alfombra natural que les brindaba la naturaleza.

\- Si amor, ya te dije que iré y hablaré con tu padre, es solo que siempre que he intentado hacerlo, algo se interpone en mi camino, ¿recuerdas la última ocasión?, en que alguien antes que yo, llego a visitarle – añadió Anthony cabizbajo.

\- Si tienes razón, pero, ya no será así, te aseguro que la próxima visita que realices, se llevara a cabo, mi papá hablara contigo y podrás pedirle mi mano, de ese modo no tendremos que ocultarnos más como lo hacemos, me podrás visitar seguido en casa – le sonrió la rubia y él le correspondió.

\- Claro, espero que eso suceda pronto, porque muero en que ya seas mi esposa – índico él.

Los enamorados volvieron a tumbarse sobre el césped, dándose dulces besos, ellos ni siquiera imaginaban lo que ocurría en la mansión de los White, en donde la señora White, se había dado cuenta de que sus ingresos ya no eran los mismos de antes, la debacle económica comenzaba a enraizarse en ellos, las deudas aumentaban y su marido no dejaba la manía de apostador que tenía.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta Christopher?, ¡debemos muchas libras gracias a ti!, ¡eres de lo peor!, solo te la pasas apostando y tomando en el bar, ni siquiera te importa tu familia – replico Nicole White con enfado.

\- Ya vas a empezar – respondió él, comenzando a tomar una copa de licor que traía en sus manos.

\- ¡no voy a empezar!, deja de decir lo mismo de siempre y ¡haz algo por dios!, ¿o pretendes que tu familia se quede en la ruina? ¡que acabemos con todo nuestro patrimonio y la gente se burle de nosotros! ¿eso es lo que quieres acaso? – señalo Nicole, poniéndosele de frente a su esposo.

\- Queda aún por hipotecar la casa, si lo hacemos nos podrán dar un dinero suficiente para cubrir algunas deudas – respondió su esposo con tranquilidad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿hipotecar la casa? ¡eso jamás!, la gente se enterará y comenzarán las especulaciones, si es que no ya las hay, que estoy mil por ciento segura que así debe ser, no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo, no, simplemente es increíble, pero como siempre, yo veré que hacer, ¡eso júralo Christopher, pero mi familia nunca se irá a la ruina, nunca!

* * *

:::::::::::

::::::::::::

Mientras discutían su hermosa hija, iba llegando con el rostro sonriente, entrando desconcertada al despacho de su padre, al notar que su madre había salido furiosa de ahí.

\- ¿sucedió algo papá? – cuestionó Candy a su padre.

\- No hija, tú no te preocupes, es tu madre que todo lo exagera – indico el señor White, meneando su copa, misma que Candice le impidió tomar.

\- ¡Papá!, deberías dejar de tomar, no está bien que lo hagas, seguramente por eso mi mamá se enfada – replico la rubia, desconociendo la situación por la que atravesaban.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

Como todos los fines de semana, la señora White luego de asistir a misa, llegaba a reunirse con una de sus amigas más allegadas, misma en la que confiaba de manera plena, su nombre, Marquesa Rachel Coleman, quien usualmente estaba enterada siempre de los pormenores de su localidad, mucho más de la realeza, que era su círculo social.

\- Entonces ¿Qué me dices de tu hija, ya lograrán desposarla? – cuestionó Rachel con interés, mientras compartían una mañana de café, en una cafetería frente al parque principal.

\- No, Candy, es muy renuente en ese aspecto, se niega a aceptar el cortejo del Conde de Wellington, alega que no le interesa, está empeñada en esa tonta idea del amor, que me parece absurda, pero en fin, creo que lo consentida que la tiene su padre se lo quitare pronto, ella no puede seguir así, arruinará su vida, solo de imaginar que puede enamorarse de un don nadie, me produce escalofríos ¿te imaginas?

\- No pues, estoy sumamente de acuerdo contigo, es un hecho que si no te apresuras a desposarla, algún oportunista podría seducirla y siendo una chica ilusionada con el amor como dices, cualquiera que le hable bonito, no dudará en aceptar, ¿pero sabes?, el Conde de Wellington, es un hombre muy viejo para ella, es un anciano de setenta años, si bien es cierto que es millonario, pero tu hija es una doncella y a lo mejor exista un hombre más joven para ella – añadió Rachel.

\- Si lo sé, pero nadie igual de poderoso que el duque, además él ya se ofreció a cortejarla, al menos dio el primer paso, solo que ella aun no le acepta, pero yo me encargaré de que así sea, mucho más ahora – indico Nicole, mirando a un punto fijo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Nicole?

\- Ah no por nada en especial, solo me refería a la edad, Candice está ya en la edad de hacerlo y si se pasa más tiempo, podría ser una solterona toda su vida y no queremos que eso suceda, a su edad yo ya hasta estaba esperando a Nicolás – respondió Nicole, evadiendo el cuestionamiento de su amiga, ya que no deseaba que se enterara nadie de su lamentable situación económica.

\- Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora que recuerdo, sé de alguien que acaba de arribar a la ciudad, es un joven heredero, me parece que se llama…- dijo Rachel intentando recordar y Nicole le miró con interés - ¡Terrence Grandchester!, si ese es su nombre, al parecer es proveniente de Londres, es un joven muy apuesto, le conocí la otra vez en casa del Marques Robinson, ese día casualmente llego a presentarse con él, al parecer a comprarle algunas tierras, ese joven anda haciendo negocios aquí, comprando y aceptando hipotecas. Desde luego que al darme cuenta de su rimbombante apellido, decidí cuestionar al respecto y la esposa del marques me indicó que era nuevo en la ciudad, que su padre había fallecido, dejándolo por completo dueño de todo, incluso de su título nobiliario, al ser su primogénito y único hijo.

Los ojos de Nicole White, brillaron al escuchar todo lo que Rachel le había informado acerca de ese nuevo hombre que aparecía en el pueblo, lucía tan atractivo para su hija, que ella no dudo ni un segundo en pensar invitarlo a cenar en su casa, con la excusa de darle la bienvenida al lugar, ya que ellos eran nobles al igual que él, deseaba hacerlo sentir en confianza, pero con la intención de que mostrará algún interés en su bella y joven hija.

* * *

::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

En la mansión Grandchester, el recién mudado, se encontraba a punto de leer un informe acerca de la nueva adquisición de bienes en ese pueblo, sin embargo de pronto alguien llego a interrumpirlo, era una de sus mucamas, Annie Britter.

\- Buenas tardes señor Grandchester, ha recibido una correspondencia – exclamo la chica, dándole en sus manos al apuesto joven un sobre.

\- Gracias señorita, puede retirarse – le indicó a Annie y ella solo le sonrió siguiendo su camino.

\- ¿Quién será? – exclamo para sí mismo Terry, abriendo el sobre.

 _Buen día Duque de Grandchester, me apena un poco enviarle esta correspondencia, pero quisiera que usted comenzará a sentirse como en su hogar, recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida de nuestra parte, en nombre de la familia del Conde White y de él mismo, estaremos gustosos de que acepte nuestro ofrecimiento a cenar hoy en nuestra residencia alrededor de las seis de la tarde, la ubicación exacta del domicilio, se la he dejado escrita detrás del sobre._

 _Que este bien, esperamos confirme su asistencia. Gracias._

\- ¿una invitación? – pensó Terry – quizás debe ser de esa gente que intenta quedar bien conmigo al considerarme heredero de una gran fortuna, ¡bah! No creo ir, para nada estoy interesado en superficialidades.

Al decirlo Terrence, partió en dos el papel y lo tiro al bote de basura, a él lo que menos le agradaba era que las personas fueran tan superficiales, si bien era cierto que él formaba parte de esa gente de la nobleza, no se consideraba como tal, era un hombre generoso y humilde, empático con sus empleados y las personas a su alrededor, luchador de los derechos en contra de la monarquía, hecho que sus compatriotas desconocían de él.

Entretanto recibía una visita a su hogar, quien le visitaba era un buen amigo suyo, Albert Ardley, un chico que conocía de hace muchos años, el cual al igual que él, compartía los mismos intereses que él.

\- Hola ¿Qué tal?, que alegría me da verte – le sonrió Terry al recién llegado.

\- Hola Terry, que agradable saber de ti de nuevo, pensé que ya no te mudarías a este lugar, por lo regular tu nunca has salido de la ciudad, Londres era tu vida – le dijo Albert.

\- Si lo sé, pero eso cambio, luego de la muerte de mi padre pues supe que mi vida debía cambiar, necesitaba aire fresco y que mejor cerca de estas hermosas colinas ¿no lo crees? – apuntó observando el hermoso panorama que se apreciaba fuera del gran ventanal que tenía en el recibidor principal.

\- Sí, eso ni dudarlo es hermoso, bueno en fin, creo que igual es tiempo de que sientes cabeza y busques una esposa, aunque en este lugar no creo que haya muchas – exclamo Albert.

\- Quien sabe, pero ahora mismo no pienso en eso, primero debo reunir las tierras necesarias, así como propiedades, quiero que nuestro plan se lleve a cabo pronto, necesito ayudar lo más que se pueda a la gente que lo necesita, liberarlos de esos que los oprimen manteniéndolos como esclavos, dándoles un empleo digno, donde puedan sacar adelante a sus familia de una manera honesta y humanitaria, no me gusta tener todo para mí, tengo demasiado, es justo que lo comparta y que mejor, que ayudando a quien realmente lo vale ¿no lo crees? – cuestiono a su amigo.

\- Te entiendo, pero ese afán tuyo de actuar como un defensor de derechos, puede meterte en problemas, vivimos en una monarquía aunque no lo queramos reconocer, ojala y nuestra libertad llegue pronto, pero mientras debemos aceptar lo que tenemos, no queda de otra – respondió Albert.

\- Pues sí, de eso no tengo duda, aunque no puedo estar cruzado de brazos, ¿sabes?, hablando de superficialidades que tanto odio, acabo de romper un papel que me hicieron llegar una familia muy influyente de este lugar – indico Terry.

\- ¿así? ¿y que querían?

\- Pues según parece quieren que vaya a cenar a su casa, dice que quieren darme la bienvenida, pero yo no quiero ir, estoy seguro que son esos típicos nobles, que solo te buscan por interés, te sonríen porque saben lo que eres…

\- Sí, pero me apena decirte que eres uno de ellos….

¡no como ellos!, tengo un título nobiliario que mi padre me heredo, pero eso no quiere decir que actué acorde a lo que esperan de mí, eso no es así…

\- Yo digo que deberías ir, no creo que tenga nada de malo, a lo mejor algo haya de bueno en eso, anda ¡asiste!, no pierdes nada – le sugirió Albert y Terrence solo mostro seriedad.

Terrence se quedó dudoso, de si en verdad lo mejor era asistir a esa cena, la convivencia con gente de la nobleza, no le agradaba del todo, pero tal y como lo decía Albert, él era uno de ellos y no le quedaba más remedio que actuar como lo que se esperaba, aunque dijera lo contrario.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::

En la residencia White, Candy se preparaba de igual forma, pero para el día siguiente, se mantenía anhelante de que Anthony, fuese a pedir su mano, y ya habían acordado que lo haría, así que ella solo podía soñar con ese momento de llegar al altar a su lado, pero justo cuando se mantenía en sus ensoñaciones tumbada sobre su cama imaginándose su vida con el hombre que quería, su madre irrumpió en su habitación.

\- ¡Candy!, necesito que te arregles – le dijo su mamá.

\- ¿arreglarme? ¿Por qué? ¿iremos a algún lugar? – cuestiono ella.

\- No, solo cenaremos – añadió Nicole – pero recibiremos a un invitado muy especial, así que debes vestirte con el mejor atuendo que tengas.

\- ¿mejor atuendo?, no comprendo mamá, si solo es una cena, ¿Por qué habría de arreglarme tanto?

\- ¡Que lo hagas te digo!, esta no será una simple cena, cuando termines te espero en el comedor, mandaré a Pony que te ayude – le indicó y ella se quedó pasmada y confusa.

Al poco rato la señorita Pony llego a la habitación;

\- Mi niña Candy, su madre me mando a ayudarla a arreglarse, dice que recibirán una visita muy importante ¿es verdad? – cuestionó.

\- Pues no lo sé nana, yo estoy igual de sorprendida, mi madre dice que es una cena muy especial, pero no entiendo que pudiera ser tan especial, como para que tenga que lucir tan bien arreglada, pero ¡bah!, no importa, nada opacará mi felicidad – señalo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿y eso por qué? – cuestiono Pony con interés mientras sacaba un hermoso vestido abombado en tono salmón, del armario de Candice.

\- Pues es que mañana al fin Anthony podrá hablar con mi padre, él vendrá a pedir mi mano, ¿no es maravilloso nana?, ¡me siento tan feliz!, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo quiero tanto – replico la rubia entusiasmada.

\- Si es muy agradable saberlo, ¿pero su madre ya lo sabe? – cuestiono Pony.

\- No señorita Pony, pero eso no importa, será una sorpresa, Anthony me había sugerido que le diría primero a mi padre, que tenía la intención de cortejarme, pero yo le dije que mejor le diga la verdad, que nos amamos y que queremos casarnos, seguro mi padre aceptará – sonrió Candy.

\- ¿y usted cree que su madre lo haga? – cuestiono Pony intrigada.

\- Pues no lo sé, ella siempre ha dicho que quiere que me case, así que con seguridad aceptará que así sea, no creo que se oponga – señalo ella.

Candice estaba tan feliz que ni se imaginaba lo que cruzaba por la mente de su mamá, quien estaba más que dispuesta a desposarla, no con Anthony, sino con un hombre que ella considerara conveniente para su hija, alguien que los liberara de la ruina en la que estaban inmersos y a punto de caer sin remedio.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

La hora de la cena llegó y Terrence aun dudaba si en verdad debía asistir, estaba mirando el reloj que traía en su bolsillo y se percataba de que ya era tiempo de salir de casa, rumbo a ese lugar.

\- ¿cenará esta noche señor? – cuestiono su mucama Annie.

\- No gracias Annie, hoy iré a una cena que me invitaron, ¿por cierto, tú conoces a la familia del conde White? – cuestiono Terrence con interés.

\- Si claro que los conozco, son muy influyentes en este lugar, pero se corren rumores de que el conde está perdiendo su fortuna gracias a sus diversas apuestas en los casinos, pero quien sabe que tanto hay de cierto – dijo Annie encogiéndose de hombros.

\- De modo que están en esa situación – pensó Terrence, para responderle a Annie – gracias Annie, te veré por la mañana.

\- Claro – respondió ella.

El joven y apuesto caballero Grandchester, se quedó con esa duda sembrada en sus entrañas, deseaba averiguar si era cierto lo que Annie le había informado, de ser así, era muy probable que por eso le mandaran a llamar, con la excusa de darle la bienvenida, al recordarlo de esa forma, sentía un tanto de irritación, pero aun así, como ante todo era un caballero decidió cumplir su promesa y acudir a esa cena, sin esperar lo que encontraría allá.

* * *

 **Hola gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, ojala y sea bien recibido, mañana a lo mejor suba otro, espero que me puedan dejar sus comentarios al respecto. Que estén bien, gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Chau!**


	2. AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

**CAPITULO 2.**

 **:::::::::**

 **"AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA"**

 **::::::::::::::**

* * *

La mansión White, era un lugar muy grande rodeado de amplios jardines y valles a su alrededor, además de una hermosa vista hacia un majestuoso lago, que pese a estar a oscuras, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en él. Terrence Grandchester al bajar de su carruaje, contemplo todo eso con admiración, en verdad el sitio era bello, mantenía la esperanza de que las personas que habitaban esa casa, fueran igual de pacíficos como el entorno que los rodeaba.

En su llegada fue recibido por una de las mucamas de la mansión, esta era la señorita Pony, quien amablemente le dio la bienvenida, invitándolo a pasar al comedor, ahí de inmediato se levantó la señora White, para recibirlo.

\- Buenas noches duque de Grandchester, nos alegra mucho tenerle aquí, también que haya aceptado nuestra invitación, que agradable – añadió la señora con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias condesa White, el gusto es mío – sonrió Terry, percatándose que en la mesa también estaba el conde.

\- Pase por favor duque de Grandchester, mire le presento a mi esposo, el conde White – señalo Nicole, llevándolo frente al conde, quien aparentemente estaba tomado como usualmente solía hacerlo, por lo cual entre su embriaguez, se paró y le dio la mano, saludándole, Terry no pudo evitar sentir el aroma a alcohol que desprendía al hablarle ese caballero.

De la misma forma en que le presento al conde, también le presentó a su hijo, Nicolás, quien estaba en silla de ruedas, pero sonriente con muchos deseos de seguir adelante, algo que noto Terry y reconoció de ese joven muchacho, pero faltaba alguien más, sí Candice.

\- Bueno duque de Grandchester, le he presentado a casi toda la familia, solo falta mi hija, Candice, en un momento viene no se demora, usted sabe cómo somos las mujeres para arreglarnos, siempre checamos hasta el más mínimo detalle – se disculpó Nicole.

\- No hay problema condesa, si quiere podemos esperarle para comenzar a cenar – sugirió Terry.

\- Si gracias duque, sería lo ideal, pero ¡mire ahí viene mi niña hermosa! – tras decirlo Candy iba entrando en el salón donde estaba el gran comedor.

Al verla, Terrence se paró de su silla, en señal de respeto a su presencia, estaba tan impactado de lo hermosa que era esa joven, los tirabuzones de su rubio cabello, caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido en tono salmón abombado que combinaba a la perfección con el conjunto de accesorios que portaba, desde sus guantes, hasta el collar de perlas que llevaba en su cuello, sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, en un color verde esmeralda que conjugaba con sus rizadas pestañas y expresiva mirada, no le hacía falta lucir más maquillaje, como estaba parecía perfecta, incluso si no llevara nada de esos lujosos atuendos se vería igual de bella, según la percepción de Terrence.

\- Buenas noches señorita White, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, gusto en conocerle – se adelantó a decir Terrence, haciéndole una reverencia a la dama, para luego besar el dorso de su mano enguantada con delicadeza, mientras la miraba a los ojos con firmeza.

Por su lado, Candice al ver a ese apuesto caballero castaño con ojos azul zafiro, se sintió un tanto nerviosa y comenzó a cuestionarse a sí misma, de quien se trataba, no obstante pese a parecerle gallardo, solo le sonrió y correspondió a su cumplido.

\- El gusto es mío señor Grandchester – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa y su madre intervino, disipando esas miradas, pero sintiendo cierta felicidad de notar que su hija parecía interesarse en ese noble y apuesto caballero.

\- ¡Es el duque de Grandchester hija!, es nuevo en la ciudad y como cortesía le invite a cenar con nosotros, así sirve que empieza a sentirse como en casa, pero vengan sentémonos, para comenzar con la cena – dijo Nicole.

Ambos asentaron a la propuesta de Nicole, pero Terrence no dejaba ni un solo segundo de mirar a esa hermosa rubia, que tanto lo había cautivado, nunca antes había sentido tanto interés por una mujer, como el que estaba mostrando por Candy, sin duda buscaría la forma de cortejarla, desde ese mismo momento se lo propuso.

\- Cuéntenos duque de Grandchester, ¿Cómo es que se decidió a venir a vivir a un sitio como Wiltshire?, porque sé que su padre que en paz descanse, era un hombre muy importante de Londres – señalo Nicole.

\- Si, en efecto así lo es condesa, pero yo decidí que lo mejor para mí sería vivir alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, Wiltshire es un lugar muy hermoso – tras decirlo miró a Candice y ella desvió su visión al notar lo persistente que era al verla – y por lo que veo, me quedaré por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Pero que agradable duque!, eso suena genial, simplemente me parece perfecto, ¿y usted es comprometido? – se atrevió a cuestionar directamente Nicole y Candy le miro con seriedad y cierto enfado, de la misma forma en que lo hizo el conde, al distinguir con claridad las intenciones de su esposa, de modo que decidió intervenir.

\- No tiene por qué responder a esa pregunta duque, mi esposa suele ser, un tanto imprudente en ocasiones – añadió el conde Cristopher.

\- No, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente en responderle, de hecho, no tengo ningún compromiso, he venido aquí con la esperanza quizás de enamorarme y casarme pronto, sería agradable convivir a lado de la mujer de mi vida, en este lugar tan hermoso, digno de vivirlo y ver crecer a nuestros hijos – señalo Terrence dirigiendo su mirada a Candy, quien ya se estaba percatando que con seguridad lo decía refiriéndose a ella, por lo cual, se comenzó a sentir ofendida al extremo de pretender marcharse.

\- Si me disculpan, debo irme, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien que digamos, tengo jaqueca y no quiero arruinarles la cena, con permiso – diciéndolo la rubia se paró, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Terrence al verla, notándola un poco desconcertado y hasta cierto punto arrepentido de haber actuado imprudente con ella, al mirarla como lo hacía, pero era inevitable para él lo contrario.

Todos en la mesa la miraron con confusión ante su actitud, mucho más habiendo un invitado presente, ya que era considerado una falta de respeto, sin embargo, quien no se desconcertó para nada fue Nicole, que en ese momento solo se disculpó ante el invitado y al terminar la cena, decidió ir corriendo a la recamara de su hija a reclamarle ante semejante vergüenza que le había hecho pasar con ese hombre tan importante.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::::

\- ¿mamá que ocurre? – diciéndolo su madre le propinó una bofetada a la rubia, que hizo que cayera sin remedio sobre la cama, sujetando su mejilla con su mano derecha.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme pasar semejante vergüenza Candice? Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué demonios pasa contigo – le dijo la señora Nicole.

\- No quería estar ahí, ese hombre me incomodaba con sus miradas, no me pareció para nada que lo hiciera – dijo Candy defendiéndose ante el argumento de su madre.

\- ¿no te pareció?, pues tendrías que haberte aguantado, además es un hombre muy apuesto y con un título nobiliario importante, además sobra decir que es heredero ¿lo comprendes?, ¡no permitiré que vuelvas actuar como una tonta!, ¿me escuchaste?, ya basta de caprichos absurdos, si tu padre soporta tus niñerías, yo no lo haré Candy – señalo Nicole con enfado.

\- ¿y que pretendes entonces mamá? ¿dime?, ¿con que intención has traído a ese hombre a la casa?

\- Ese hombre quien tu llamas, puede llegar a ser tu marido Candy, ¿te das cuenta?, ¿obtendrías el título de duquesa?, y tu familia estaría feliz de que así fuera – respondió su madre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡no mamá!, yo no amo a ese hombre, no se te ocurra dejar que me corteje, ¡no lo quiero!, yo estoy enamorada de alguien más – replico Candice y su madre ahora si mostró confusión y enfado al escucharla.

La condesa Nicole White, al escuchar a su hija decir que estaba enamorada de otro hombre, temió lo peor, en ese momento palideció su rostro y sintió que la boca se le seco, además de que un inminente mareo se hizo presente en ella.

\- Eso no puede ser Candy, ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a osar engañarnos?! – le reclamo a Candy.

\- Lo siento mamá, pero no quise decírselos, Anthony vendrá a hablar con mi padre mañana temprano, él le pedirá mi mano – señalo la rubia emocionada.

\- ¿le pedirá tu mano? – cuestionó Nicole en un hilo de voz - ¿Quién es ese hombre? Exijo que me lo digas Candy, ¿a qué se dedica? ¿es algún noble? – cuestiono con la esperanza de que su hija le diera una respuesta afirmativa ante aquello que cuestionaba.

\- No es un noble mamá, él es el hijo de un clérigo, pero me ama, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa, ¿acaso no quieres que tu hija sea feliz?, con el hombre de sus sueños – exclamo Candice ilusionada y mostrando una sonrisa esperanzada de que su madre, no arremetiera en contra de ella y la apoyara.

\- ¿un clérigo?, no, dios, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – señaló la señora White, sentándose a un costado de la cama, aparentando que se iba a desmayar de la impresión.

\- Mamá ¿Qué te ocurre te sientes bien? – asevero Candice y su madre no quería ni responderle, lo que hizo fue salir de la habitación sin argumentar nada al respecto, la rubia por su parte solo se desconcertó pero confió en que se le olvidaría y luego aceptaría su proceder.

* * *

::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Candice se mantenía esperanzada con la idea de poder ver a Anthony llegar para hablar con su padre, y eso fue justo lo que hizo, llego allí bien temprano, con la esperanza de obtener lo que tanto anhelaba, la mano de su amada novia, para poder llegar al altar a su lado, en cuanto llego fue recibido por la misma Candice, quien estaba más que lista esperando su llegada.

\- Mi amor que bueno que has venido, me alegra tanto verte Anthony – exclamo Candice, aferrándose a él en un abrazo, sin importarle que en su casa alguien pudiera verles.

\- Candy, jamás faltaría a algo tan importante como esto, aquí estoy, dispuesto a pedirle a tu padre que me permita casarme contigo – indico Anthony a Candy mientras la miraba con devoción.

\- Si, ven, ahora mismo mi padre está en su despacho, de hecho le dije que hablarías con él – asevero Candy.

\- ¿le has dicho que lo que hay entre nosotros? – cuestiono con interés Anthony.

\- No, claro que no mi amor, él no está enterado, la única que lo sabe ya, es mi madre, pero acepto, no te preocupes – mintió Candice con tal de no hacer sentir mal a Anthony al decirle la verdad.

\- De acuerdo, entonces vamos por buen camino, en este momento muero por besar tus labios, pero estamos en tu casa y…- cuando de repente fue interrumpido por un beso de Candy, que pareció no importarle nada, actuó por mero impulso, cerrando sus ojos al besarle por breves segundos, para separarse con lentitud después – de eso estaba hablando.

Anthony iba decidido a hablar con el conde White, acerca de sus intenciones con su hija, ambos se querían e imaginaban que nada podría salir mal, luego de que el conde diera su autorización al respecto.

Estando ya parado frente al conde White, Anthony comenzó a sentir cierto nerviosismo, nunca antes había hecho algo similar, pero el amor que sentía por la rubia, era su empuje a continuar, a decirle sus intenciones a ese importante caballero, quien esperaba aceptara de buen agrado su cometido.

\- Buenos días conde White – señalo Anthony haciendo una reverencia frente al caballero detrás del escritorio, sentado en su acogedora silla, el hombre caucásico igual que él, al principio mostró seriedad pero después, su comportamiento fue más apacible – mi nombre es Anthony White, el motivo de mi visita, es porque…

\- ¿quieres pedirme la mano de mi hija? ¿cierto? – le interrumpió el conde.

\- Sí señor, ¿Cómo lo sabe? – cuestionó Anthony con desconcierto.

\- No veo otro motivo por el cual un joven caballero como tú, quiera venir a hablar conmigo, últimamente nadie lo hace, soy la peste de la sociedad inglesa, todos critican mi proceder en los casinos, dicen que estoy en la ruina por ello y en cierta forma tienen razón, pero ¿sabes?, no te angusties, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que ellos opinen, amo a mi hija y yo sé que ella te quiere a ti, por el hecho de saber eso, me basta y sobra, y sí, te doy permiso de que la cortejes como es debido, solo que para casarse deberán esperar un tiempo más, primero quiero conocerte mejor – añadió el conde White y Anthony se alegró tanto que en ese momento tuvo la intención de ir y abrazarle, per se contuvo.

Anthony no se imaginaba que le fuese a ser tan fácil, obtener la aprobación de su futuro suegro, sin embargo así era, pero no todo sería como lo suponían los enamorados, no, ya que había alguien más que no deseaba que esa unión entre ellos se llevara a cabo y eso que ni sabía que el conde ya había aprobado todo, aun así ella estaba planeando su jugada, con tal de lograr que su hija aceptara a alguien más que no fuera ese chico, quien ella consideraba el simple hijo de un clérigo.

* * *

:::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

Ese mismo día también, Nicole no estaba en casa, por que salió desde muy temprano a la casa de su amiga, la marquesa Rachel Coleman, allí pretendía conjeturar algo para lograr que su hija se olvidara de ese chico, a quien ya conocía de nombre.

\- Hola Nicole, que sorpresa el verte tan temprano, ¿cuéntame a que se debe? – cuestiono Rachel.

\- Bueno, en verdad me da mucha pena molestarte así tan temprano, pero me encuentro muy desesperada Rachel, recuerdas que justo ayer estuvimos charlando acerca de mi hija, de que sería agradable que encontrará un esposo con un buen dote y un título de nobleza – añadió Rachel con preocupación.

\- Claro Nicole, lo recuerdo muy bien, por cierto ¿Qué pasó con el duque de Grandchester, acepto la cena? – cuestionó Rachel.

\- Si, acepto, pero eso no fue lo malo, ocurrió algo terrible por lo que aún sigo avergonzada con él…

\- ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido?, si todo estaba planeado – añadió Rachel.

\- Lo sé, pero la tonta de Candy arruinó todo, parándose de la mesa y dejándonos ahí, argumentando que se sentía mal, pero eso no es lo peor de todo, lo más horrendo de esta situación, es que me confeso estar enamorada del ¡hijo de un clérigo! – apunto Nicole un tanto irritada.

\- No puede ser, pero que espantoso, eso si no tiene perdón, mira que tu hija, siendo la primogénita del conde White, se fije en alguien con menor estatus que el de ella, y por si fuera poco sin ningún título nobiliario que le respalde, además sobra decir que seguro pretende llevarla a vivir a una granja ¿te das cuenta Nicole?, eso sí llevaría a la quiebra a tu familia – argumentó Rachel y Nicole le miró con disgusto.

\- Eso no sucederá jamás Rachel, yo me encargaré de que así sea, es más por eso es que he venido, tengo un plan en mente, que espero que funcione, pero necesito de tu apoyo – le sugirió a su amiga.

\- Claro Nicole, aquí estoy para lo que gustes, pero cuéntame, ¿Cuál es tu plan? – cuestiono Rachel.

En esa visita Nicole le relato a su amiga el plan que tenía en mente llevar a cabo para separar a Candy de Anthony, quien para nada quería que emparentara con ellos.

* * *

:::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, la hermosa rubia, luego de estar feliz por su compromiso con Anthony, mismo que aún no era oficial, pero ella ya lo sentía así, debido a que su padre había dado su autorización, fue con él a pasear por el parque, ahora si dejando de esconderse, pero al estar ahí Anthony recibió un llamado importante de su padre y debía acudir, de modo que se disculpó con Candy y le dejo allí, mientras caminaba con rumbo a su casa, invadida por la felicidad, no se dio cuenta que en su camino tropezó, con Terrence Grandchester, incluso haciendo que él dejara caer su sombrero, a lo cual ella pretendió remediar agachándose quedando de frente a él.

\- Buenos días señorita White – exclamo Terrence con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – asevero Candy, quien al notarlo solo mostró seriedad – discúlpeme por haber tropezado con usted, no me di cuenta.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse, ambos nos equivocamos y tropezamos sin querer, ¿pero sabe?, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado el día de hoy, el verle aquí frente a mí, logrará que nada opaque el resto de día que queda – señalo Terrence mirándole con una sonrisa, insistente que incluso Candy se sentía intimidada al ver como la veía, con tanta devoción.

\- Agradezco su cumplido, y si me disculpa duque de Grandchester, debo seguir mi camino – señalo Candy, levantando su frente, logrando que con eso el notara más de cerca esos ojos verdes que ya lo habían cautivado, ahora se veía más linda, llevaba un sombrero de encajes, que le brindaba un toque de distinción, como usualmente lo hacía combinando con su atuendo.

\- Si no me equivoco, supongo que debe dirigirse a su casa, de ser así, me ofrezco a llevarle, mi carruaje está del otro lado de la acera – indico Terrence.

\- No se moleste duque, yo puedo seguir el camino a pie, de hecho esa era mi intención inicial, me gusta mucho observar el paisaje que nos presenta la naturaleza – indico Candy, intentando evadir el ofrecimiento del persistente Terrence.

\- No es ninguna molestia señorita, pero de ser así, me ofrezco a acompañarla, veo que usted y yo congeniamos en contemplar maravillados la naturaleza, así que…

\- ¡Estoy comprometida! – lo interrumpió Candice y él torno su rostro a serio – si su intención es cortejarme, me temo que no lo logrará señor duque, así que si me disculpa debo continuar.

Diciendo eso, la rubia avanzo siguiendo su camino, mientras tanto el apuesto y noble caballero inglés, se quedaba desconcertado, indagando en su mente, si en verdad era posible que una joven tan hermosa como ella, ya estuviera comprometida, incluso comenzó a sentir envidia, de aquel afortunado caballero que la llevaría al altar.

* * *

::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::

La tarde llegaba a la mansión Grandchester, allí parado mirando al horizonte, detrás de su ventana, se encontraba Terrence, recordando el rostro y la sonrisa de esa chica rubia que tanto lo había cautivado, mientras permanecía así, su mucama Annie, le informó de la llegada de su gran amigo Albert, quien también recién se había mudado a Wiltshire, mucho antes que Terry y ya conocía un poco más la zona y a su gente.

\- Buenas tardes amigo – exclamo Albert entrando en el despacho.

\- ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo va todo? – cuestiono Terry ya que Albert también era su contador particular.

\- Bien, de maravilla, ¿sabes Terry?, me entere de algo acerca de esa familia que fuiste a visitar ayer, Los White – exclamo Albert.

\- ¿así? ¿de qué te enteraste?

\- Resulta que tal y como lo sospeche, están en la quiebra, el conde White anda vendiendo unas tierras que posee además de otras cosas, como la hipoteca de algunas propiedades – añadió Albert y Terry de inmediato se interesó en eso.

\- ¿en serio?, ¿le has comprado algunas?

\- Si, le compre todas las que vendía, pobre hombre, dentro de poco tú lo dejarás en la calle, pero bueno lo estás haciendo en buenos términos, él está ofertando sus propiedades, nosotros solo aprovechamos esa oferta, que por cierto es muy buena…

\- Debe estar desesperado, ¿no lo crees? – comento Terry y Albert solo asentó con la mirada – fíjate que ayer que fui a cenar con ellos, saben aparentar muy bien sus problemas, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo más agradable de esa cena y el único motivo por el que no me arrepiento de haber asistido, es su hija, la señorita Candice White, es muy hermosa, aunque hoy me desconcertó enterarme que está comprometida, ¿tú sabes con quién?...

\- ¿comprometida?, ¡no!, en la ciudad dicen, que su madre anda buscándole un buen partido con desesperación, aunque si tú dices que está comprometida, pues es extraño, porque nadie menciono nada al respecto, recuerda que los nobles deben hacer grandes fiestas para celebrar sus compromisos, pero no escuche nada al respecto…, ¿Qué pretendes Terry eh?

\- Debo averiguar si realmente está comprometida, o solo me engaño para evadirme, ¿sabes? me gustó mucho y no desistiré hasta no conseguir que se case conmigo, de acuerdo a lo que dices respecto a la condesa White, estoy sumamente seguro que con esa intención me invito a su mansión, incluso se atrevió a cuestionarme si estoy comprometido, ¿te das cuenta?, eso me indica a la perfección que su bella hija, no tiene nada que le impida ser cortejada por mi…

\- Ay Terry, lamento decirte que a como hablas te estas convirtiendo en lo que más odias, la arrogancia viene de por medio…

\- No, es que ella me gustó mucho Albert, no quiero perder la oportunidad de casarme con esa dama, quiero que ella sea la futura duquesa de Grandchester…

\- ¿Pero si apenas la conoces?

\- Eso es suficiente para mí, porque su inconfundible mirada me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber de ella, y la quiero para mi esposa y madre de mis hijos…

Terry estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuese necesario para lograr conquistar a Candice, tenía la intención de llevarla al altar, de que fuese su esposa, ¿pero realmente Candy aceptaría? ¿Qué pasaría con Anthony?

* * *

 **Hola buenas tardes, espero estén bien, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana. Les saludo a todos con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Chau!**


	3. la trampa

**CAPITULO 3.**

 **:::::::::**

"LA TRAMPA **"**

 **::::::::::::::**

La condesa White tenía todo planeado ya para deshacerse del problema de su hija, como consideraba a Anthony, sin embargo antes de llevarlo a cabo, quería jugar su antepenúltima carta, tenía la esperanza de que haciendo eso el joven rubio desistiera de seguir enamorando a Candice.

Había averiguado donde vivía Anthony, así que tomo la determinación de visitarle para intentar persuadirlo de una forma menos embarazosa que la que pretendía en caso de que esta no funcionará. La casa donde vivía el rubio, estaba situada en una parte alejada de la ciudad, era una cabaña en la periferia, rodeada de bosques y con una visión extensa de las montañas que lograban percibirse a lo lejos.

Buenos días señora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – exclamo Anthony, al ser él quien abriera la puerta y se desconcertara con la llegada de esa elegante mujer a su puerta, que ya sabía quién era, pero que estaba ocultando.

Buenos días, soy la condesa Nicole White, ¿usted conoce al señor Anthony Brown? – le cuestiono ella, al desconocer la identidad del joven.

Anthony, soy yo condesa, ¿en qué le puede ayudar? – cuestionó de nuevo pero con seriedad, al presentir que aquella visita no era alentadora.

Necesito hablar con usted, será posible que podamos hacerlo en privado – indico Nicole.

Claro señora, adelante por favor, iremos al despacho y allá conversaremos ¿le parece?

Desde luego, gracias señor Brown – dijo Nicole adentrándose en la vivienda, observando con desdén la casa, que pese a no ser desagradable, no era tan grande como la de ellos.

Tome asiento por favor condesa White, ¿se le apetece algo de tomar? – cuestiono Anthony con amabilidad, mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio para tenerla de frente a su vista.

No señor Brown, así estoy bien, sé que usted con seguridad se preguntará el motivo de mi visita, pero iré al grano, no me gusta andar con rodeos, estoy aquí, por mi hija, por Candice – exclamo Nicole y Anthony la escucho con atención.

¿De Candy?, ¿Qué tenemos que hablar condesa?, escucho su argumento…

Veo que usted está muy familiarizado con mi hija, mire seré sincera, usted supongo que no es padre aun, pero si lo fuera, estoy segura que querría lo mejor para sus hijos – indico Nicole y Anthony comenzó a notarla con desconcierto – es justo eso lo que quiero para ella. Estoy enterada de la relación que tiene con ella, y he venido hasta aquí a suplicarle que no continúe con eso, Candy es una joven acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de lujos, de pequeña soñaba con llevar un buen apellido, llegar a tener un título de nobleza, ¿usted comprende?

No señora, lo siento pero no sé qué me está tratando de dar a entender, si pretende que me aleje de su hija, temo decirle, que no lo haré, ella y yo nos amamos y el dinero es secundario, Candy es consciente de lo que puedo ofrecerle, y está segura de que seremos felices, porque nuestro amor es más grande que cualquier impedimento – añadió Anthony y Nicole comenzó a exasperarse, pero sin externar sus emociones, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad.

Mire Anthony, entiendo que ame a mi hija como dice, pero dese usted cuenta, nunca podrá ofrecerle una vida como la que merece, cuando ella empiece a padecer y anhelar lo que algún día tuvo y perdió, en ese momento se decepcionará de usted, ahí el hambre entrará por la puerta y el amor se irá por la ventana ¿se da cuenta?, ahora ella puede decirle que es feliz, que le ama, que no le importa nada, pero en cuanto viva en carne propia las inclemencias que usted le brindará, entonces sufrirá, ¡ambos lo harán!, entonces será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, porque cuando pudieron enmendar su camino, se negaron a recibir consejos – exclamo Nicole aparentando rostro de preocupación, mientras Anthony, se paraba de su asiento, intentando no mirarla del enfado que mostraba ya.

¡No señora!, no me alejaré de Candy, aunque usted lo crea conveniente, el conde White, ya me dio su aprobación de cortejarla y es justo lo que haré, estoy dispuesto a ganarme su confianza para que me brinde la mano de su hija, dentro de poco, lo lamento condesa Nicole, pero ha venido a mi casa, solo a perder el tiempo, porque no pienso renunciar a ella – añadió Anthony, de nuevo mirándola.

¡Entonces le pagaré! ¿dígame cuanto quiere para dejar en paz a mi hija? – cuestiono Nicole decidida y el joven le miraba ofendido.

¿Cuánto cree que vale su hija condesa? ¿puede darme esa cantidad? – cuestionó Anthony con ironía y Nicole comenzaba a perder su paciencia – porque para mí su hija es invaluable, no hay precio que se pueda pagar, no existe, disculpe que se lo diga, pero mejor márchese condesa, sino quiere que olvide que soy un caballero y yo mismo le eche de mi casa.

La condesa White solo lo observó con enfado, sin añadir algo más, así se paró de su asiento y sin ser acompañada por él, tomo rumbo a la salida, echando pestes y culebras por la boca, luego de salir de esa casa, rumbo a su carruaje. Pese a hacer todo lo posible por alejar a Anthony de su hija, este había sido renuente a ceder, así que solo le quedaba una carta por barajear y era la que ya había planeado con anterioridad con su amiga.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Candice tenía una relación de amistad con una vedette, llamada Susana, esta dama era quien le había presentado a Anthony, ya que con ella acudió a esa tertulia, aquella ocasión que le conoció. Susana Marlowe, era una chica unos años mayor que Candy, que era estrella de los escenarios, había llegado a Wiltshire, hasta hace algún tiempo, desde el primer día que arribo conoció a la pecosa, porque ambas venían en el mismo vagón de tren procedente de Londres.

Esa ocasión Candice había ido a Londres, con la intención de ir a visitar a una tía solterona y millonaria que vivía allá, misma que estaba empecinada en que la pecosa estudiará arte y pintura, así que ella decidió pagarle unos cursos veraniegos que se llevaron a cabo en esa ciudad, aquella situación, fue la primera vez que Candy viajo sola, porque por lo regular lo hacía con su nana y amiga la señorita Pony, pero en ese tiempo estaba indispuesta con un resfriado que le había durado varios días.

El caso fue que desde ese momento, la pecosa, formo esa amistad con Susana Marlowe, a quien cierto día decidió ir a visitar, ya que acababa de llegar de un viaje a Escocia, de donde venía feliz, porque su presentación teatral había sido todo un éxito.

Candice procuraba que nadie se enterara de la amistad con Susana, porque era mal visto la profesión que ella ejercía, ya que al llegar usualmente algunos hombres a su residencia, consideraban que era una mujer de la vida galante, en cierta forma era liberal y adelantada a las expectativas de su época, aunque eso no le importaba a Candy en lo absoluto, ella se sentía feliz de entablar una amistad con alguien diferente, que le mostrara siempre hermosos vestidos y joyas que le obsequiaban algunos de sus pretendientes.

Este collar de perlas es hermoso Susana – exclamo Candice, mirándose al espejo mientras colocaba sobre su cuello ese collar.

Sí, me lo regalo el marqués de Wilmington, era un tipo obsesionado conmigo, con el que dure algunos años de matrimonio – exclamo Susana.

Susana, tú me has mencionado algunas relaciones con diferentes tipos, ¿Cuántas veces te has casado? – cuestiono la rubia desconcertada.

¡Solo tres ocasiones! – indico ella, mientras se terminaba de ajustar las botas que llevaba puestas, ahí dentro de su habitación.

¡¿Tres?! – cuestiono Candy sorprendida – bueno, pues si es algo, porque aun eres muy joven, supongo que tienes mucha experiencia con los hombres ¿verdad?

Pues no la suficiente Candy, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender, ¿pero sabes?, todas esas relaciones para mi han sido vacías, ninguna me ha hecho sentir realmente enamorada, por lo regular esos hombres, solo me dieron fortuna, en cierta forma también fama, pero amor jamás, eran mucho mayores que yo, siento que me consideraban como un trofeo – se quedó pensativa - ¡he salido también con tipos que resultan ser casados!

¿casados? Susana eso no está bien – añadió Candice asustada.

Tranquila Candy, nunca me entero, hasta después de un tiempo, es ahí donde decido echarlos de mi vida – aseveró ella.

¿tu alguna vez te has enamorado? – la cuestiono Candice – así como yo amo a Anthony.

No sé si exactamente igual, pero sí, me enamore cuando era más joven, una adolescente, su nombre era Tom, era un chico granjero que vivía a poca distancia de mi casa, en las afueras de Londres, a él lo ame en demasía, como nunca he querido a nadie y dudo mucho llegar a querer – añadió Susana mostrando melancolía en su mirada, incluso cristalizando sus ojos.

¿y porque no luchaste por ese amor? – comentó Candice, recostada sobre la cama de Susana mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano.

Porque tenía mucha necesidad económica Candy, quería salir de esa pocilga en donde crecí, alejarme de esa gente que se hacía llamar mi familia y solo me hicieron daño, de aquel padrastro que abuso de mí y de esa mujer que nunca supo ser una buena madre, porque sabía lo que él me hacía y no era capaz de detenerlo – señalo Susana, dejando recorrer una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

Lo lamento Susana, no quise hacerte recordar cosas tristes, yo solo quería…

No Candy, pierde cuidado, eso ya es pasado, es inevitable que recordarlo me haga sentir mal, pero son cosas que han quedado atrás, ahora soy otra, rica, famosa, importante, libre y sobre todo dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, sin importarle lo que diga o piense la gente. Es por eso que en un rato más llegarán unos amigos a jugar póker aquí en mi casa – sonrió Susana – tomaremos unas copas y nos divertiremos, no te invito a quedarte, porque con seguridad no querrás hacerlo.

Me gustaría quedarme, pero como lo dices, si madre se entera, seguro no me verá con buenos ojos, aunque me gustaría mucho encontrarme con Anthony, así como siempre aquí en tu casa – indico Candice.

¿y porque no lo haces? – cuestionó Susana.

Sería buena idea, pero no lo sé…

¡Vamos Candy!, atrévete a infringir las reglas por primera vez en tu vida, búscalo, ve a su casa esta noche e invítalo a venir contigo a mi casa – sonrió Susana y a Candice le pareció una buena idea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la mansión White, Candice estaba feliz de su salida esa noche, así que lo que hizo fue confesarle a Pony sus planes, con la esperanza de que la ayudara.

¿lo harás? – la cuestiono Candice.

De acuerdo niña, solo espero que su madre no se entere – dijo Pony.

Ni lo digas, no creo que eso pase, ¡gracias nana! – añadió ella abrazando con fuerza a la senil mujer.

Lo que ellas no sabían era que Nicole escuchó todo detrás de la puerta y supo que era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan. Mismo que era ponerle una trampa a Anthony, contratando a un tipo que lo golpeara y logrará dejarlo inconsciente adormeciéndolo con un líquido especial, para posteriormente, decirle a la mujer que habían contratado lo que tenía que hacer al respecto, dialogo que conocía a la perfección.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La noche cayó y Candice tomo la decisión de ir en búsqueda de Anthony, tal y como se lo había sugerido Susana, de modo que se las ingenió para salir sin ser vista. El carruaje que utilizo fue uno de los transportes de la ciudad, se colocó un capote encima de su vestido, para evitar ser identificada en la calle.

No se esperaba lo que encontraría, al llegar a la casa, tocó a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, alguien abrió la puerta, era una mujer, esta estaba vestida con un delgado vestido como de seda, un tanto traslucido que dejaba ver que dentro no llevaba colocada ropa interior, al notar ese aspecto en esa mujer el corazón de Candice se aceleró, temiendo solo lo peor, pero dentro algo le decía que no podía ser posible, incluso llego a pensar que se había equivocado de casa y eso justo lo supuso, porque Anthony vivía solo desde que llego a Wiltshire hace algún tiempo.

Buenas noches ¿aquí es la casa de Anthony?, no, creo que me equivoque – se respondió así misma Candice, dando la vuelta.

¡Espera!, ¿buscabas a Anthony? – la cuestiono la mujer y Candice se quedó petrificada allí parada junto al portón de salida – él está dormido ahora, ¿pero de donde te conoce?

No entiendo, tú ¿Quién eres? – cuestiono Candice temblorosa.

Soy la prometida de Anthony, acabo de venir de Londres, estaba lejos de mi amado, pero decidí llegar por sorpresa a verlo, y ahora estamos muy felices, te imaginarás porque, ni siquiera te conozco, pero debo confesarte que estoy embarazada de él y es por eso que he venido a buscarlo – indico la mujer.

¡Eso no es cierto! – gritó Candice y la chica se sorprendió - ¡mientes!, Anthony no está ahí, seguro eres una oportunista ¿verdad? ¡lo estas difamando!, ¡Anthony es mi novio! – señalo la rubia quebrándose en sus palabras con el llanto invadiéndola.

¡Tú eres la que mientes! – exclamo la mujer – Anthony ahora mismo está dormido en su habitación, acabamos de tener una de las mejores noches de nuestra vida, él no me engañaría con alguien que apenas conoce, seguro ha jugado contigo, porque aunque intentes alejarlo de mí, ¡no te dejaré!, tendremos un hijo y él no se quedará sin padre, por una mujer como tú.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero esa era la dirección de Anthony, no había ninguna casa alrededor, así que lo que hizo después, pensaba que jamás lo llegaría a hacer nunca, con su mano derecha, aparto a la mujer esa de la puerta y se adentró en la vivienda para ver si en realidad era cierto lo que decía, su sorpresa fue tan grande, cuando entro y descubrió que lo era, Anthony estaba tumbado sobre la cama al parecer desnudo bajo las sabanas, durmiendo plácidamente mientras ella sufría, en ese momento la pecosa tuvo la intención de golpearlo, de reclamarle por haberle roto el corazón como lo había hecho, pero no, se contuvo.

Salió aprisa de la casa, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, camino por la calle empedrada, sin lograr detenerse a parar algún carruaje que la llevara de vuelta al pueblo, no le importaba que alguien fuese a hacerle daño, sentía que su corazón y alma ya estaban rotos, aquella traición por parte de Anthony, le revelaban todo lo que jamás imagino que fuese a pasar, había vivido tan envuelta en la fantasía de su amor, que ahora solo deseaba morir de algún modo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras caminaba comenzó a llover, su amplio vestido en color azul oscuro, se le lleno de lodo, sus botas también lo hicieron, así que al sentir que no podía continuar, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la terracería, oportunamente se dio cuenta que estaba parada sobre el puente, a pocos metros de llegar al pueblo, así que se paró sobre la baranda mirando hacia el río, allí cruzó la baranda, cerró los ojos e intentó aventarse, pero unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron por la cintura, cargándola e impidiéndole continuar.

¡Déjeme! ¡suélteme! ¡quiero morir! – golpeaba Candice al hombre que la tenía abrazada, intentando zafarse sin éxito.

Tranquila, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿Qué te ocurrió? – le cuestionó el joven, a lo cual ella con lágrimas que manchaban su rostro, le miro a los ojos, ¡era él!, ese mismo hombre que había ido a su casa la otra noche a compartir la cena, el duque de Grandchester.

¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Por qué se atravesó en mi camino? ¿Por qué lo hizo? – le reclamaba Candice.

Pasaba por aquí en mi carruaje y desde que vi que cruzaste la baranda, supe que algo no estaba bien, ven vamos al coche, estas empapada, si sigues así te enfermarás – le dijo Terry, quitándose su gabardina y poniéndosela a ella.

No quiero – seguía negándose.

Vamos, no seas renuente, ven conmigo – le dijo sujetándola por los hombros, encaminándola a su lado.

Ya dentro del carruaje;

No quiero ir a casa, si mi madre me ve, se enfadara, no sabe que salí – decía ella aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando fuera de la ventana.

Debería preguntarle que le sucede, pero supongo que sería imprudente y solo le haría sentir más mal decírmelo, así que no es necesario, en cuanto a lo de llevarle a tu casa, creo que sería lo mejor, aunque si no desea hacerlo, tendremos que ir a la mía, porque debe cambiarse esa ropa, si sigue así enfermará – indico él.

¡No me importa enfermar! – replico ella – no se preocupe por mí, déjeme aquí, continuaré mi camino sola, tengo una amiga que puede ayudarme.

En ese caso, le llevo con su amiga – respondió él con una sonrisa.

No, no quiero que me vea nadie así, mejor déjeme aquí, quiero estar sola – dijo de nuevo comenzando a llorar, lo que hizo Terrence fue acercársele, atrayéndola hacia su pecho mientras la abrazaba para darle consuelo.

No me gusta verle así, si alguien le hizo daño me gustaría saberlo, porque no se merece ni una de sus lágrimas – cuando lo dijo Terry, saco su pañuelo de seda y seco las lágrimas de aquella melancólica rubia.

Candice al ver como actuaba, solo lo miro a los ojos, notando ahora si más de cerca sus finas y varoniles facciones, lucía muy apuesto, además de que era caballeroso y atento, comenzaba a caerle bien, pero aun así se mostraba desconfiada, recordaba que Anthony era igual y eso la hacía sentir peor, cada que volvían a su mente los recuerdos de su relación con él, de nuevo el llanto la invadía estrujando su corazón con fuerza, pero ahí estaba Terry, un tanto feliz de haberla encontrado e impedirle que se hiciera daño ¿Qué haría ahora Candice? ¿Descubriría la verdad de esa trampa? ¿O su vida daría un giro?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hola ¿Qué tal?, espero estén muy bien, les comparto este nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade….Nos leemos pronto. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Guest-Gladys-PaulayJoaqui-KiraAnima-Gery433-Esme05-Stephany-Dajimar. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, que estén bien.**

 **¡Chau!**


	4. Venganza

**CAPITULO 4.**

 **:::::::::**

"VENGANZA **"**

 **::::::::::::::**

Candice aún estaba turbada por lo sucedido, el apuesto caballero que la ayudo a no cometer una locura, la había dejado en casa de Susana, tal y como ella se lo pidió, prefirió quedarse ahí, a tener que regresar a su casa en la condición en la que se encontraba. Al verla llegar su amiga, se desconcertó mucho, pero de inmediato la ayudo prestándole un atuendo para que se cambiara de ropa, como ya era de noche, estaba en espera de que llegaran sus invitados.

Sin embargo le dijo a su sirvienta, que les informara que se cancelaba la fiesta, porque necesitaba ayudar a Candice, saber que era lo que le estaba pasando, porque había llegado casi muerta en vida sin dejar aun de llorar.

Amiga, ¿ya te sientes mejor? – la cuestiono Susana, mientras Candice estaba sentada sobre la orilla de la cama de Susana.

No podré sentirme mejor en mucho tiempo Susana, eso será muy difícil – exclamo Candice con la voz quebrajosa.

No comprendo que te pasa amiga, necesito que me lo digas para poder ayudarte ¿Quién te hizo daño Candice?, ¿Quién? – cuestiono Susana con interés.

Anthony – respondió Candy.

¿Anthony?, ¿Cómo?, no comprendo Candy, pero si Anthony te ama, el no sería capaz de dañarte, no entiendo ¿Qué paso? – le cuestiono de nuevo y Candy tomo aire suficiente al tiempo en que levantaba su mirada, intentando tranquilizarse.

Hace un rato fui a su casa, ¿recuerdas que vendríamos juntos? – indico Candy y Susana asentó con la mirada – pues cuando llegue una mujer me recibió, una joven que al principio me hizo dudar que esa realmente fuera la dirección de Anthony, pero luego ella misma me dijo que si de donde lo conocía, entonces comencé a dudar y le cuestione muchas cosas, ella me dijo que era…- suspiro Candice – la prometida de Anthony, que estaba embarazada de él y que había venido a buscarle, pues yo no lo creí, pensé que mentía, pero me atreví a entrar en la casa y descubrir por mí misma lo inevitable y….- pauso un momento porque sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas - ¡allí estaba Susana!, recostado durmiendo, desnudo entre las sabanas, ¡acababa de estar con ella! ¿te das cuenta?, ¡solo me utilizo!, ¡Anthony me engaño Susana!, ¡Jugo conmigo!, seguro solo quería llevarme a la cama, acostarse conmigo y dejarme….

La pecosa no se contuvo más y su amiga le abrazo intentando darle consuelo;

Calma Candy, mira yo quisiera decirte que eso es mentira, en realidad dudo de que sea así, Anthony se veía tan distinto, parecía sincero, de hecho te lo presente sin conocerlo siquiera ¿recuerdas que te dije que ambos parecían gustarse?, pero él no se atrevía a hablarte, entonces yo decidí intervenir, sin conocerlo bien, ¡pero que tonta!, jamás debí…

No te preocupes Susana, es mejor así, que me haya enterado antes de cometer una locura con él… ¡porque estuve a punto de hacerlo! Y te juro que si me lo hubiese pedido, me hubiese ido con él sin importarme nada, porque lo amaba… aun lo amo Susana y me duele en el alma su traición, sus mentiras, ¡no quiero volverlo a ver nunca!, ahora ese amor se transforma solo en odio y rencor…

Te entiendo Candy, a mi muchas veces me ha pasado lo mismo, los hombres son unos sinvergüenzas, que solo buscan llevarnos a la cama, pero no te preocupes, olvídalo, y escúchame – le dijo sujetándole con ambas manos el rostro para mirarla de frente, mientras le secaba las lágrimas - ¡nunca, pero nunca!, intentes una locura ¿me escuchaste?, un tipo como ese no se merece ni una solo de tus lágrimas, mucho menos que te la pases sufriendo por él, mientras él se divierte con otra ¿entendido?

Si Susana, ¿pero qué sugieres que yo haga?, me duele mucho aun su traición, no puedo pensar en estar tranquila después de eso, ¡no puedo!, claro que desearía que mi corazón no sintiera este dolor, que su recuerdo se disipara, pero me es tan difícil – exclamo Candice.

Al menos ahora ambas estamos de acuerdo en algo, los hombres son una basura y debemos tratarlos como tal, es por eso que yo no me enamoro de nadie, les saco lo que puedo y luego los mando a volar, eso debes hacer tu amiga…

No Susana, yo no sería capaz, no puedo andar con varios hombres, no es mi estilo…

Lo sé, te conozco, pero se me ocurre una idea, mira, estoy segura que Anthony te buscara, te pedirá perdón y dirá que se equivocó o que solo alguien le está jugando una mala pasada, eso es normal que lo digan, todos buscan la forma de enmendar sus errores y si los amamos caímos rendidas a sus pies, ¡pero no más!, ¡no puedes perdonarlo!, tu no debes ser plato de segunda mesa ¿me escuchaste?, tu mereces más que eso, es por ese motivo que se me ocurre que consigas a otro tipo que te corteje y le des celos a Anthony, demuéstrale que no te importa lo que te hizo, que serás feliz sin él, que se perdió a alguien importante en su vida, por una cualquiera…

¿sugieres que yo utilice a otro hombre, solo para darle celos a Anthony? – cuestiono Candy desconcertada.

Si amiga, supongo que debe haber muchos tipos que estén dispuestos a cortejarte, si no pues yo puedo presentarte – al escucharla Candice hizo un gesto de desaprobación – bueno, no me hagas esa cara, creo que no es buena idea que yo te presente a alguien, será mejor que tu sola lo busques, aunque estoy segura que hay alguien ya interesado ¿no es así?

Sí, hay un hombre que recién llego al pueblo, fue a cenar a mi casa, mi madre lo invito, precisamente con esa intención – añadió Candy.

¡Pues ahí esta!, ese tipo es perfecto, si incluso tu madre le parece, ¡no hay más que hablar!, acepta su cortejo, ve y dile que accedes, en un tiempo más incluso puedes comprometerte y casarte con él, si es alguien influyente, lograrás que Anthony se muera del coraje – sonrió Susana.

¡No Susana!, yo no quiero llegar al extremo de casarme con ese hombre, no lo amo, eso iría en contra de lo que soy, aun amo a Anthony….

¡Pues demuéstrale lo que perderá!, anda ve y busca a ese otro hombre, acepta su cortejo y pásaselo en la cara a Anthony, hazle ver que te perderá por su estupidez, a lo mejor luego se arrepiente y deja a esa tipa, por ti, así tu ganarás – sonrió de nuevo Susana.

No lo sé, ella dice que está embarazada de él, yo sería incapaz de dejar a un hijo sin su padre – indico Candy cabizbaja.

Lo entiendo, pero a lo mejor miente, esa mujer lo hizo por celos, tu que puedes saber si ya averiguo todo acerca de ti y sabe que eras la amante de su prometido ¿eh?

Yo no era…Ash, es horrible pero si lo fui, sin saberlo…, haré lo que me sugieres Susana, de ahora en adelante no me importará nada, nunca le perdonare a Anthony que me haya roto el corazón como lo hizo, aunque si en realidad no me quiere, dudo mucho que le afecte verme con alguien más…

¡Claro que le afectara!, confía en mi – le sugirió Susana.

Candice accedió a jugar con los sentimientos, se sentía por completo herida, no deseaba sentir ese dolor, era muy difícil llevarlo en su corazón, estaba en extremo ofendida, por la supuesta ofensa de Anthony, que incluso ella iría directo a la mansión Grandchester con la excusa de agradecerle a Terrence, cuando en realidad pretendía llevar a cabo el plan que Susana le estaba sugiriendo, jugar con fuego.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entretanto Anthony continuaba en su cama, saliendo apenas de su desmayo, al despertarse noto que estaba completamente desnudo, vio a su lado a una mujer igual de desnuda, que solo le daba la espalda, al verla se desconcertó mucho, porque no recordaba nada en lo absoluto, su cabeza le dolía y lo único que podía recordar era que el día anterior, un hombre que se hizo pasar por invidente, se acercó a él para solicitarle ayuda, golpeándolo improvisadamente en la cabeza, para luego hacerlo ingerir un líquido con sabor amargo.

A partir de ese momento, sus recuerdos se nublaron y no supo que más paso, lo que si aseguraba es que todo eso no era más que una treta, alguien quería hacerle daño, porque estaba seguro que esa mujer en su cama, no era más que una mala pasada, lo que hizo posterior a eso, fue despertar a esa chica.

¿Quién eres? – le cuestiono desconcertado.

Hola – sonrió la mujer, colgándose de su cuello para besarlo, algo que él evadió.

¿Qué haces en mi casa? – añadió Anthony - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué me hicieron?

Nada amor, no sé de qué me hablas, tu ayer me contrataste para satisfaces tus deseos y eso fue lo que hice, venir contigo hasta tu casa, para que tuviéramos una noche erótica y desenfrenada – sonreía la mujer y Anthony no creía nada de lo que le decía.

No, yo no pude haber hecho eso – dijo él negándolo.

¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no eres hombre? – cuestiono la mujer.

Dime la verdad, ¿alguien te pago para que me hicieras creer una mentira? ¿verdad?

¡Claro que no!, ¡eres un estúpido!, el único que me pago fuiste tú, pero está bien, hazte el amnésico, seguro eres casado y pronto vendrá tu esposa, mejor me marcho – tras decirlo la mujer se paró de la cama, recogió sus atuendos regados en el suelo y así se encamino hacia la salida, vistiéndose en el camino.

"¿Yo le pagué? – Se cuestionaba Anthony sin creerlo – eso no puede ser, no, no es posible, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no recuerdo más nada?, ¡Dios!" el desconcierto de Anthony se acrecentaba cada vez más, pero dudaba de que él haya hecho algo con esa mujer, no era su estilo llevarse a la cama mujeres de la vida galante, mucho menos ahora que estaba tan enamorado de Candice, simplemente no haría algo que pudiera dañar la relación que tenían, ella era la única con la que deseaba estar, hacer el amor, solo ella.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por otro lado, Candice estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo el plan que Susana le había sugerido, durante toda la noche se la paso en vela, recordando los besos y el amor que le profesaba Anthony, pero se sentía tan herida que incluso destruyo una medalla que él le había obsequiado como símbolo de su amor, así que con ese rencor en su pecho, se dirigió bien temprano a la mansión de los Grandchester.

¿A dónde vas Candice? – le cuestiono su madre, al ver que iba rumbo al carruaje sin compañía.

Iré a la mansión del duque de Grandchester, quiero pedirle disculpas por mi mal comportamiento aquella ocasión en la cena – señalo Candice con seriedad y su madre se desconcertó, pero a la vez se entusiasmó con la idea de que su hija se inclinara hacia Grandchester.

Bien, me parece muy agradable de tu parte, aunque no deberías ir – indico Nicole y Candy la miro sorprendida – lo digo porque tú tienes un compromiso ya con ese…

El compromiso entre Anthony y yo ha terminado madre, ese hombre no es acorde para mí, me he dado cuenta que merezco algo mejor, tienes razón mamá, nunca debí ser tan ingenua, solo debo preocuparme por mi bienestar y el de mi familia – exclamo Candy con determinación, pero su padre que iba saliendo la escucho.

¿Qué has dicho Candy? – cuestiono el conde White.

Déjala Christopher, nuestra hija al fin está pensando acorde a lo que se espera de ella, eso me agrada, anda hija, por favor dile al duque que le mandamos muchos saludos – sonrió Nicole y su padre se quedó desconcertado.

El carruaje avanzaba llevando a Candice rumbo a la mansión Grandchester, sin embargo su padre aun no alcanzaba a comprender que sucedía con ella, le parecía tan extraño ese comportamiento en su hija, mucho más lo que oyó decir de sus labios, por lo cual inició el interrogatorio a su esposa.

¿Qué pasa Nicole? ¿Qué ocurre con Candy? ¿Por qué hablaba de esa forma?

Porque si Christopher, ya no te preocupes tanto, nuestra hija está actuando de forma prudente…

Llamas ser prudente a eso, a oírla hablar como una engreída que solo le importa lo material, no me lo parece Nicole, será mejor que hable con ella bien, además debo saber por qué de la noche a la mañana ha decidido cancelar su noviazgo con ese joven, Anthony, algo debe existir, no es correcto que un día venga pida mi mano, intenten casarse y al día siguiente ya desvanezca ese compromiso, ella no es ninguna cualquiera, es una joven decente, así que cuando regrese me va a escuchar – señalo el conde con enfado, dirigiéndose dentro de la mansión, mientras su esposa reía dentro de sí, al suponer que su plan había resultado fructífero.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A su arribo a la mansión Grandchester, fue recibida por la mucama, quien se sorprendió mucho al verla que incluso mostró un tanto de recelo, al cuestionarse ¿Quién era esa distinguida y hermosa dama que llegaba a visitar a su jefe?

Buenos días, ¿quisiera saber si se encuentra en casa el duque de Grandchester? – cuestionó Candice con una sonrisa a Annie.

Buenos días señorita – hizo una venia Annie – él, acaba de salir a montar a caballo, está recorriendo unas tierras que acaba de adquirir, pero si gusta yo puedo…- en cuanto le iba a decir que le daría su recado, iba entrando Terrence con un traje de equitación a lado de su amigo Albert, quien también al ver a la rubia le pareció muy hermosa.

¡Buenos días señorita White! – interrumpió Terrence, dirigiéndose a Candice para hacerle una venia, al tiempo en que le besaba el dorso de su mano enguantada – que agradable visita estoy percibiendo.

Buenos días señor Grandchester, disculpe que venga tan temprano a molestarle, pero me gustaría hablar con usted – le dijo Candice y él no le quitaba ni un segundo la mirada, al igual que lo hacía Albert.

Claro, tengo todo el tiempo para usted, antes que se me olvide, él es Albert Ardley, un buen amigo mío y contador personal – le dijo Terrence presentando a su amigo, quien también actuó con respeto frente a Candice, saludándole con caballerosidad.

Mucho gusto señor Ardley – añadió Candy.

Entonces entremos a mi despacho, acompáñeme por favor señorita White – indico Terry y Annie seguía tras de ellos, pero Terry añadió – Annie, por favor tráiganos unos cafés a la señorita White y a mí.

Albert ya se había dispuesto a marcharse dejando a Candy y Terry charlar en el despacho, sin embargo Annie no le agradaba del todo esa visita, porque al ver las miradas de los apuestos caballeros no despegarse de la guapa rubia, comenzó a sentir incomodidad, mucho más por Terry, así que luego de que Terrence le pidiera que hiciera eso, se quedó un rato inmóvil, para luego reaccionar en un segundo llamado de él.

Ahora sí señorita White, ¿a qué debo su hermosa visita?, por cierto ¿ya se siente mejor? – cuestiono Terrence.

Si gracias duque, de hecho he venido a ofrecerle una disculpa, por haberme comportado grosera con usted, luego de lo que pasó ayer, me siento un poco ofendida de que me haya encontrado en esa situación tan embarazosa – exclamo Candice.

No tiene por qué sentirlo, yo le ayude con las mejores intenciones, con respecto a lo sucedido, supongo que no desea que nadie lo sepa, por mí no se angustie, no diré nada referente a ello, ante todo soy un caballero – exclamo él – aunque me gustaría que pudiera confiar más en mí, en verdad quiero ser su amigo señorita White, espero que su prometido no se moleste.

Gracias duque, agradezco sus intenciones, quiero serle sincera, debo comentarle también que la última ocasión antes de lo sucedido, cuando evadí sus atenciones, diciéndole que estaba comprometida, no era cierto, yo no tengo ningún compromiso…, me comporté de esa forma, porque siempre he actuado muy evasiva con los caballeros que pretenden cortejarme, mis pretensiones siempre han sido distintas, por eso es que aún me conservo soltera – dijo Candice y Terry asomo una sonrisa, al descubrir que la rubia no tenía ningún compromiso.

No hay ningún problema, le comprendo, es normal que dude de alguien a quien apenas conoce, aunque me gustaría saber ¿Por qué intentaba hacer esa locura?, pensé que había discutido con su prometido pero…

Lo hice por problemas pero no amorosos señor Duque, fue por otro motivo, si me permite quisiera mantener ese tema en secreto, no me gusta hablar de ello – indico Candice con seriedad, era lógico que en Terry habían dudas al respecto, pero ya se veía tan tranquila, que pensó que quizás se trataban de problemas económicos, por lo que había oído a los alrededores.

De ser así, respeto su decisión señorita White, disculpe mi intromisión entonces…

Ambos se quedaron conversando por un rato más, entre mayor era el tiempo que pasaba junto a Candice, Terrence tenía la certeza de que ella era la mujer que necesitaba, le parecía tan hermosa e interesante que ni siquiera notaba el aire de melancolía que llevaba en su rostro, no obstante para él ya había dado un paso más con haberla ayudado aquella noche y estaba dispuesto a seguirlo haciendo.

Si sus problemas eran económicos como suponía haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por apoyarla a ella y a su familia, tenía la convicción de que ella podría enamorarse de él y llegar a mostrar el mismo interés que él tenía hacia ella, pero lo que desconocía era que detrás de ese repentino cambio de actitud en ella, había todo un plan elaborado en contra de Anthony. ¿Será que el rencor que sentía Candy hacia Anthony, lograrían destruirla?, ¿acaso Terrence no se percataría de ese hecho?

El mal consejo de Susana, quizás la llevaría a tomar malas decisiones, porque lo que no tenía en cuenta, era que en verdad era capaz de volverse a enamorar, pero sus mentiras podrían llevarle a un mal camino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hola ¿Qué tal?, espero estén pasando un lindo fin de semana, aquí les saludo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero sea de su agrado y me comenten al respecto. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Ericka-Gladys-Dajimar-PaulayJoaqui-KiraAnima. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero seguirles leyendo.**

 **Cuídense les mando besos y abrazos en la distancia.**

 **¡Chau!**


	5. COMPROMISO

**CAPITULO 5.**

 **:::::::::**

 **"COMPROMISO"**

 **::::::::::::::**

En la mansión White, Candy pintaba un hermoso cuadro de la colina de Pony, mientras lo hacía intentaba despejar sus ideas, olvidar esa escena de Anthony tan tranquilo tumbado sobre la cama luego de haber pasado la noche con otra mujer. El clima de ese momento era idóneo para sobrellevar los problemas, la brisa sacudía, uno que otro riso rebelde en el cabello de Candy, entretanto ella estaba ahí, alguien más se le acerco.

— Es hermosa tu pintura, tienes talento – índico el señor White rodeándola mientras observaba a detalle el cuadro que pintaba.

— Gracias papá – exclamo ella.

— Pero no sé, presiento que ese cuadro lleva nostalgia, mucha melancolía, dime Candy, necesito saber ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has cancelado tu relación con Anthony? – cuestiono su padre con interés.

— Por qué así lo deseo papá, he descubierto que Anthony no me interesa, él no es el hombre que yo necesito – señalo la rubia, sin quitar la mirada del lienzo.

Candy no quería que su padre supiera que ella había encontrado a Anthony en tan comprometedora situación, le resultaba vergonzoso hacerlo saber la verdad, además de que él podría tomar represalias en su contra al descubrir que engaño a su hija jugando con sus sentimientos.

— No lo sé hija, pero no te creo, presiento que intentas ocultarme algo más ¿no es así Candy? – insistió Christopher.

— No papá, estoy diciéndote la verdad, te suplico que creas en mi ¿de acuerdo?, solo respeta mi decisión, estoy de acuerdo que no es correcto de un día para otro decir que no a un noviazgo, porque una relación no es algo que pueda dejarse a la deriva como un objeto, pero aun así he tomado la determinación de no continuar mi relación con ese hombre y quiero que me apoyes ¿lo harás papá? – exclamo Candice girándose para ahora si mirar a su padre de frente.

— Está bien hija, como decirte que no – exclamo Christopher ante la decisión de su hija.

— Gracias papá por ser tan comprensivo – apuntó Candice dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

Christopher White apreciaba mucho a su hija, desde pequeña siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella y la consentía en todo lo que pidiera, siendo su primogénita era su princesa y su mayor tesoro, a ambos de sus hijos los quería por igual, pero por Candice sentía una inclinación más grande.

* * *

::::::::::

::::::::::::

Entretanto Candice y su padre estaban en el jardín, en la puerta principal de la residencia, arribaba Anthony, en búsqueda de su novia pero desconociendo por completo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en la entrada para su desdicha estaba Nicole, dando órdenes a unos empleados.

— Buenos días condesa White, ¿quisiera ver a Candy? ¿es posible? – cuestiono Anthony asomando una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, debería darte vergüenza pisar esta casa, luego de haber engañado a mi hija con una mujerzuela – reclamo Nicole.

Nicole en realidad nunca se había enterado de la traición de Anthony por boca de su hija, ella intentaba alejar a Anthony de la rubia lo más que pudiera, por lo cual no permitiría que se le acercase siquiera y si intentaba hacerlo de nuevo, ella buscaría la forma de alejarlos.

— No entiendo que me quiere decir condesa, lo siento pero….

— ¡Claro que lo entiendes!, y pensar que te dabas aires de decente, cuando no eres más que un sucio degenerado, ¡mi hija ayer fue a buscarte a tu casa y te encontró en la cama con esa prostituta!, Candy está destrozada y no permitiré que la hagas sufrir más, así que será mejor que te vayas de nuestra casa y no vuelvas más – exclamo Nicole, mientras Anthony parecía palidecido ante esos argumentos.

— Disculpe señora, no entiendo, yo jamás sería capaz…- al decirlo Anthony recordó a la mujer que amaneció en su cama – por favor, déjeme hablar con su hija…. ¡Me urge hacerlo!, se lo ruego condesa.

— Será mejor que te largues, porque de no hacerlo, llamaré a la guardia y les diré que te echen del pueblo ¿entendido? – añadió Nicole con cólera en sus palabras.

— ¡No!, no me iré, si ha de echarme con los guardias ¡hágalo!, pero no me iré, no me separaré de Candice ¡nunca! ¡la amo! Y ella debe saber que no pasó nada entre esa mujer y yo, estoy seguro que…

— ¡todos dicen lo mismo siempre!, ¿te iras o…- Nicole no pudo terminar bien lo que diría porque Candy apareció de pronto.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? – cuestiono la rubia llegando de improviso.

— Candy – exclamo Anthony – necesitamos hablar, te lo suplico…

— Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Anthony, lo siento pero no, será mejor que te marches…

— ¡Pero Candy!, debes comprenderme, yo te amo, no entiendo…

— ¡que te vayas! Ha dicho mi hija, ¡lárgate!, porque si no lo haces llamaré que te echen, ¡aléjate de mi familia! – intervino Nicole.

— Candy debes creerme – suplico Anthony mirando a la rubia que era invadida por las lágrimas.

— Márchate por favor Anthony, no quiero volver a verte – señalo Candice un tanto disgustada y melancólica con lo que vivía, mientras Nicole sonreía al descubrir que su hija al fin parecía decidida a dejar detrás a ese chico.

Anthony no pudo decir más, al notar la firme decisión de Candy, solo bajo la mirada y siguió su camino, pretendiendo dejar atrás el amor que sentía por Candy, mismo que le había sido arrebatado a causa de un engaño, sin embargo pensándolo bien estaba dispuesto a no darse por vencido, no antes de luchar por ella, ya que presentía que aún lo seguía queriendo, sus lágrimas se lo confirmaban que así era y él debía hablar con ella, hacerle entender la verdad, que incluso hasta el mismo dudaba.

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::::

Los días pasaron y el distanciamiento de Candy con Anthony se fue llevando a cabo, en numerosas ocasiones, él intento persuadirla de que aceptara conversar y aclarar las cosas, pero Candy lo evadía en la medida de lo posible procuraba siempre andar acompañada, incluso su madre había ordenado que así fuera, por nada del mundo deseaba que Anthony la convenciera de nuevo.

Se había encargado de alejarla de él y lo seguiría haciendo siempre, por ello ponía especial cuidado en mantenerlos distanciados, Candy ahora por lo regular andaba en compañía de su nana o de alguna sirvienta de su residencia, pero jamás lo hacía, inclusive Nicole en la mayoría de las veces la acompañaba.

Ahora su relación con el duque de Grandchester cada vez se hacía más estrecha, por lo regular llegaba a visitarla todos los días por la tarde, suceso que siempre era presenciado por Anthony, pero que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, solo retorcerse de celos y coraje al pensar que su amada a causa de una mentira estaba aceptando el cortejo de otro hombre.

— Le agradezco mucho duque de Grandchester el que haya aceptado ser usted quien hipoteque las tierras de mi esposo, solo espero que él no lo sepa, porque de ser así, seguro se enfadará mucho, usted bien sabe nuestra situación y me apena pero…

— No se preocupe condesa White, su secreto está seguro conmigo, bien sabe que siempre haré lo necesario porque Candy esté bien, espero que dentro de poco ella me acepte y podamos casarnos – indico Terrence.

— Pero por supuesto que así será duque, usted cuente con eso, ni siquiera lo dude, mi hija será su esposa, le doy mi palabra – respondió Nicole.

Terrence reconocía que Nicole era una mujer ambiciosa, pero eso a él no le importaba, ya que durante el tiempo que había conocido y se mantenía conociendo a Candice, descubría a cada momento que era la mujer perfecta para él, se estaba enamorando de ella cada vez más que sentía no poder alejarse.

Por su parte la rubia siempre se mantenía triste y melancólica, esos sentimientos la invadían, pese a todas las atenciones que le proporcionaba este apuesto caballero, ella aun extrañaba a Anthony y le dolía en lo profundo del alma esa separación, aunque estaba decidida, llevaría a cabo su plan, además de ayudar a su familia, ahora interpondría su propia felicidad a causa de sus seres queridos, en especial de su hermano, quien necesitaba más el dinero, por los cuidados especiales que requería debido a su enfermedad.

* * *

:::::::::

::::::::::::

Tal y como lo había planeado Nicole, todo estaba resultando idóneo para ella, su hija estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta de Terrence Grandchester en cuanto se suscitara.

— Serás una novia hermosa, mi amor, de eso ni que te quede duda, serás la envidia de todas las solteronas esas resbalosas – sonreía Nicole, observando el vestido de novia que ella había usado en su boda y pretendía cedérselo a su hija.

— No estés tan feliz mamá, ni siquiera sabemos si el duque me propondrá matrimonio ¿o esperas que yo se lo proponga? – cuestiono ella con sarcasmo.

— ¡Desde luego que no!, pero estoy más que segura que así será – indico Nicole sin dejar de mirar y estrujar el vestido en su armario.

— ¿Así?, no será más bien que ya tienes algún convenio pactado con él y es por eso que deduces que tu plan surtirá el efecto deseado – replico Candy.

— Claro que no, bien sabes que ese hombre esta que se derrite por ti Candy, eres hermosa, cualquier hombre lo haría, ¡es más!, deberías sentirte orgullosa, ese chico, es guapo, apuesto y además heredero, y sobra decir que atributos más debe tener ¿lo comprendes?, espero que sí, porque hoy vendrá a cenar y estoy más que segura que le pedirá tu mano a tu padre – sonrió Nicole.

— Espero que no – balbuceo Candy sin que Nicole lo escuchará, Candy mientras miraba por la ventana en sus adentros anhelaba que ese hombre fuese Anthony.

La noche llegó y la pedida de mano, tal y como lo había planeado Nicole se llevó a cabo, el conde White aceptó que su hermosa hija se casara con ese caballero, aunque le desconcertaba mucho ver el rostro un tanto melancólico y opaco de la rubia, que por más que le preguntaran se negaba a decir que algo le sucedía, no era feliz.

Terrence por su parte, estaba por completo ajeno a los verdaderos sentimientos de Candy, él pensaba que ella aun no lo amaba, pero aseguraba que con el tiempo lo haría, y eso para él era lo importante.

Los días continuaron pasando y dentro de poco tiempo, todo el pueblo se enteró de la novedosa noticia del compromiso de la hija del conde White con el duque de Grandchester, «el recién llegado», como le ponían en las primeras planas de los diarios, por lo cual esa primicia también llego a los oídos de Anthony.

* * *

 **:::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::**

Anthony quien luego de enterarse de esa fatídica noticia que quebrantaba su felicidad, decidió hacer añicos el periódico que tenía entre sus manos, tomándose el último sorbo de licor que tenía en su copa, tomo su decisión final.

— ¿Qué harás ahora que la perderás para siempre? – cuestiono Michael, quien era un amigo de Anthony.

— ¡no la perderé!, estoy pensando en algo para lograr que ella no se case Michael, estoy seguro que Candy no ama a ese hombre, ¿tú podrías ayudarme? – cuestiono a su amigo.

— ¿ayudarte? ¿Pero qué haremos?, no entiendo Anthony…

— Lo que sea, pero no permitiré que ella se case con ese hombre que no ama, no mientras yo viva, la amo y no la perderé, así tenga que robármela del altar ¡lo hare!...

Anthony estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr que su amada Candice no se casará, él no permitiría que su amor muriera y que ella compartiera su vida con otro, haría lo que fuese necesario por impedir su matrimonio.

Continuará….

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS!, GRACIAS POR LEERME, DESPUES DE UN SIGLO AL FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZARLA MÁS SEGUIDO, TENDRÉ QUE INTERCALAR MIS TIEMPOS. SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS.**

 **PD: ES TERRYFIC, COMO TODOS LOS QUE ESCRIBO, SALUDOS ;)**

 **AGRADECIENDO REVIEWS:**

 **PAULAYJOAQUI-GUEST-KIRAANIMA-ROSEDEGRANDCHESTER-ESME05-STEPHANY-MAIIRAHUIIR (ESPERO ACTUALIZAR CADA DOS DÍAS). GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS CHICAS. QUE ESTÉN BIEN.**

 **¡CHAU!**


	6. LA HUIDA

**CAPITULO 6.**

* * *

 **:::::::::**

 **"LA HUÍDA** **"**

 **::::::::::::::**

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado, los nervios de Candice estaban a todo su esplendor, de la misma forma en que lucía su apariencia frente al espejo, a ese gran espejo con orillas de metal que tenía en su habitación, ladeaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro, distinguiendo la amplia caída que tenía hasta el piso el blanco vestido que llevaba puesto.

Ese color, significaba su pureza, esa que pronto entregaría a un hombre desconocido para ella, alguien a quien no amaba, pero con el que se iba a casar para favorecer los intereses de su familia, sacrificando su propia felicidad, pero el corazón lo tenía roto, aun dolido por la traición de Anthony.

— ¿Estas lista Candy?, el carruaje pasara por ti en un rato más, debes estar ya en la sala aguardando, ¡date prisa! Que no quiero que lleguemos a destiempo – interrumpió sus pensamientos Nicole, que entró de improviso a su habitación.

— Claro madre, en un momento más bajare, gracias – las lágrimas fueron evidentes para Nicole, pero solo ignoro el dolor de su hija y cerró la puerta, dejándola de nuevo, sola en su habitación.

«Solo espero no equivocarme», diciendo eso, estuvo dispuesta a salir de su cuarto, pero una voz procedente de su balcón la interrumpió de continuar.

— ¡Candy! – murmuro sigilosa la voz.

— ¡Anthony! – dijo ella sorprendida y él fue directo a tomarla de la mano y callarla con un beso en los labios que la tomo desprevenida.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo separándose de sus labios y empujándolo con ambas de sus manos - ¿Qué haces aquí Anthony? ¿Por qué insistes? No te das cuenta que hoy es mi boda, mis padres aguardan por mi allá abajo, debes marcharte.

— ¡No Candy!, no me iré, no puedo, te quiero, te amo y no me iré, no, hasta que tu no lo hagas conmigo – insistió.

— ¿Qué?, no entiendo Anthony ¿Qué pretendes?

— Que huyamos Candy, he venido a buscarte evadiendo toda la seguridad de tu hogar, para decirte que te amo, que yo no cometí ningún error, que he intentado hablar contigo y todo me lo ha impedido, pero me dispuse a conseguir una oportunidad aunque tuviera que arriesgar mi propia vida y aquí estoy, emocionado de volver a verte amor, y no pienso dejarte ir, no, así tenga que secuestrarte, lo haré, pero no volverán a separarme de ti.

Ella lo contemplaba con devoción, lo amaba, sí, aún estaba dentro de su corazón como una espina, se sentía tan vulnerable ante esas palabras, que por momentos pensaba en cometer la locura de escaparse junto a él, tal y como se lo mencionaba.

— No Anthony, no puedo, lo que me estás pidiendo, es una locura, no podría hacerlo, mi padre se ofendería mucho de mis actos y….

— Candy, sé que me amas, por eso ahora hablas de esa forma, entiendo que no está bien lo que haremos, ¿Pero prefieres que te casen con alguien a quien no amas solo por dinero? ¿en verdad crees que serás feliz con ese hombre?

— No…

Una voz los interrumpió, se escuchaba detrás de la puerta; « ¡Candy! ¿Ya estas lista?, tu madre está desesperada mi niña, debes ir ya», era Pony.

— ¡Si Nana!, solo deme unos segundos más – dijo en voz alta, mientras Anthony la tenía sujeta por la mano – Anthony, debes irte, por favor.

— No Candy, ¡Vámonos juntos!, te lo ruego – los ojos azul cielo de Anthony se cristalizaban al decirlo, el corazón de Candy se estrujo y decidió seguir el designio de sus sentimientos.

— Está bien – esas palabras alentaron la felicidad de Anthony, porque con sus manos la tomo del rostro y poso un delicado beso sobre sus labios.

Ambos salieron de la mansión, evadiendo a los guardias que había por doquier, a unos metros adelante, cruzando el espeso bosque, llegarían por ellos, el amigo de Anthony, en un carruaje, donde escaparían a su nueva vida, juntos.

— Anthony, esto es una locura – exclamo ella.

— Si amor, pero una locura que debemos seguir juntos, te amo, me amas y una injusticia nos separó, me amas Candy, lo sé y jamás te engañaría, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte acerca….

— ¡No hablemos de eso te lo ruego!

— Debes escucharme Candy, estuve investigando y estoy seguro que tu madre, nos tendió una trampa, encontré a esa mujer y tuve que pagarle para que me dijera la verdad, conseguí suficiente dinero y se atrevió a develarme que la condesa tuvo que ver.

— ¿qué? – exclamo Candy deteniéndose en un camino aledaño, a donde ya habían llegado, cubierto de pedrería, por donde transitaban de igual forma los coches a caballo e incluso una que otra persona - ¿estás seguro Anthony?

— Si Candy, si quieres te llevo con esa mujer, que ella te diga la verdad…

En lo que estaban ahí parados, casi en medio del camino, en espera de que llegara el carruaje donde se irían, el cual debió de estar ya ahí, pero por un desconocido motivo para Anthony aun no lo hacía, a lo lejos parecía acercarse un carruaje, ellos estaban tomados de la mano.

— Debe ser él – añadió Anthony – quedémonos aquí.

Albert Ardley iba en su carruaje, el camino principal estaba cerrado por que hubo un deslave, de modo que su cochero decidió tomar una vereda alterna.

— Steven ¿usted cree que lleguemos a tiempo a la iglesia, por este camino?, se me hace muy hostil – indico Albert portando su traje de gala negro.

— Sí señor, este camino es seguro, de hecho ahí hay unas personas, seguro son novios como el señor Grandchester, al parecer perdieron el camino – respondió él cochero, haciendo que Albert mirara por la ventana, pasando a un lado de esos enamorados.

Albert miro sorprendido a Candy, mucho más al notar que iba de la mano con otro hombre, sin embargo decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y decidió detenerse, para hablar con ella e intentar hacerla desistir de cometer una imprudencia, si es que esa era su intención, pero no entablaría conversación, directamente con sus suposiciones, tenía la esperanza que esas fuesen solo una banal idea y ella solo hubiese perdido el camino.

— ¡Detente! – ordeno a Steven, quien obedeció sin refutar.

— Sí señor.

Mientras Albert detenía el carruaje, los amantes felices suponían que era Michael, el amigo de Anthony, quien había llegado por ellos.

— Vamos Candy, se detuvieron, seguro es Michael – pero no lo era, quien bajo de ese carruaje, era un rubio alto de ojos azules, vestido con un traje elegante, con el rostro sorprendido, de la misma forma que ellos.

— ¡Albert! – murmuro Candy.

— ¿Quién? – añadió Anthony y ella soltó su mano.

— Anthony, debes irte – le dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Sí, no me iré contigo, no puedo, debo casarme, si no lo hago mi familia sufrirán mucho la vergüenza, mi padre moriría de la impresión, además de que seguro te buscarían por doquier para encerrarte en la cárcel, no podemos seguir, ese hombre es amigo de mi futuro marido – lo que dijo Candy, dejo pasmado a Anthony, pero se lo dijo, ahí a unos cuantos metros de Albert ya que al verlo, se quedaron estáticos un tanto alejados de él.

Albert por su parte siguió igual de inmóvil que ellos, percatándose del momento en el cual, Candy soltó la mano de ese desconocido joven al distinguirlo a él, frente a ellos, eso ocasiono desconcierto en Albert, pero él no podía intervenir de algún modo y cuestionarla, aunque reconocía que las intenciones de Candy seguro eran huir con ese desconocido, hecho que desaprobó por completo Albert, lamentándose del amor que Terry declamaba a cada momento sentir por su futura esposa.

Albert sabía que si Terry se enteraba de eso, o si Candy decidía huir, le rompería el corazón y lo llenaría de rencor, además de hacerlo ver como una burla ante toda la nobleza inglesa, aunque poco le importase lo que dijeran, no se atrevería a reconocer que si heriría su orgullo como hombre.

— ¡Candy! ¿has perdido el camino? – se atrevió a decir Albert, rompiendo el hielo entre ellos.

— Si Albert – decidió decir ella, asomando una sonrisa fingida – pero ahora que te encuentro creo que apareciste justo en el momento indicado.

Anthony, seguía sin decir palabra alguna tenía la intención de llorar, de golpear algo, una piedra, lo que fuese, para ya no reprimir más el enfado que sentía de que ese desconocido hombre apareciera en su camino arruinándolo todo.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos? – añadió Albert – podemos llevar a tu amigo si lo desea.

— ¡No! – respondió Anthony – esperare a que pasen por mí, gracias.

Candy avanzó hacia Albert y Anthony por última vez, la sujetó de la mano, intentando detenerla, ella se soltó con suavidad, haciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, para que él la comprendiera, que no se iría, que no escaparía con él.

— Hasta nunca Anthony – replico Candy conteniendo un nudo en su garganta, que de lo aprisionado que estaba dejo escapar una sutil lagrima sobre su mejilla.

Anthony al igual que ella, derramo lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Ese acontecimiento, lo presenció Albert, solo bajando la mirada al notarlo, ahí se dio cuenta que en verdad se querían, pero él no permitiría que escapasen e hirieran de tal forma a su mejor amigo al enterarse de esa traición.

— Gracias Albert – añadió Candy al estar dentro del carruaje con rumbo a su boda.

— No hay por qué agradecer, sé que te dolió – le dijo a ella mirándola, ahí donde estaba frente a él.

— ¿se lo dirás?

— ¿Crees que sería capaz? – ella negó con la cabeza.

— Exacto Candy, no sería capaz de hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo, lo aprecio y él te ama, mucho, creo que no se merece lo que intentabas hacerle, es por eso que haré de cuentas que nunca vi nada, así que olvidémoslo ¿de acuerdo?, lo importante es que fuiste sensata, aunque reconozco que en corazón no se gobierna – añadió Albert mirando de nuevo las lágrimas de Candy.

— Gracias – lo dijo como un susurro, mientras contemplaba el paisaje de las colinas que se apreciaban detrás de las ventanas.

En la iglesia todos esperaban desesperados por ella, sus padres aún no habían llegado, se habían quedado en la mansión buscándola por doquier, preocupados de su desaparición, Nicole estaba histérica, lanzando sapos y culebras al viento, al suponer que había huido con Anthony, incluso Cristopher, comenzaba a angustiarse de que su hija se haya atrevido a cometer semejante falta.

Pero ellos desconocían que mientras estaban desesperados, su hija arribaba a la iglesia acompañada de Albert, quien en la ausencia de su padre, la entregó en el altar, caminando juntos por una alfombra de lino en color carmín, que desde la entrada de la iglesia los conducía, hasta donde se encontraba el radiante novio en espera de su prometida.

Los ojos azules de Terry irradiaban felicidad al distinguir la silueta de la mujer que amaba, aquella que entraba luciendo ese peculiar vestido blanco, que arrastraba por la alfombra, de lo feliz que estaba él, no distinguía con claridad, los luceros esmeraldas de Candy, que lucían ensombrecidos por su angustia.

\- ¡Luces hermosa! – le dijo al tomarla de la mano enguantada, él también lucía guapo, ese traje negro le asentaba muy bien, en combinación con los guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos y esa coleta con la cual recogía su cabello hacia atrás, con el rostro recién afeitado y limpio.

\- Gracias – fue la respuesta de ella bajando el mentón, para proceder a hincarse junto a su futuro esposo frente al altar.

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó, ya sus padres se habían enterado que los novios estaban en la iglesia, por lo cual acudieron fascinados. Por otro lado Anthony, pese a no querer presenciar ver a la mujer que amaba casarse con otro, tomo la determinación de hacerlo, se presentó en la iglesia, sin el afán de impedir ese matrimonio, ya que estaba resignado a respetar lo que ella decidiera, lo menos que quería era ocasionarle problemas, más bien estaba ahí para ver lo hermosa que lucía y tener la esperanza de que ella dijera que «no» cuando le preguntaran si deseaba comprometer su vida con Terrence, pero eso no sucedió, así que ahí parado a un costado de la gran puerta de entrada Anthony vio, como la mujer que amaba entregaba su vida a otro.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por continuar con esta lectura, vienen momentos interesantes en donde nuestra pareja preferida, podrán comenzar a entender que son el uno para el otro.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Guest-RoseDeGrandchester-DarlingEveling-Dianley-Esme05. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **¡Chau!**


	7. UN EXTRAÑO JOVEN

**CAPITULO 7.**

* * *

 **:::::::::**

 **"UN EXTRAÑO JOVEN** **"**

 **::::::::::::::**

* * *

La boda se llevó a cabo de forma exitosa, lo que tanto anhelaba Nicole ya era un hecho, su hija Candy estaba casada con el duque de Grandchester, esa misma tarde viajarían a Escocia, en aquel mágico lugar rodeado de naturaleza majestuosa, pasarían su luna de miel.

Terry tenía todo preparado, aguardarían por ellos en una mansión propiedad de él en Edimburgo, sus planes, pasar un mes en aquel lugar, alejado de todo. Mientras iba en el carruaje, Candy no podía evitar recordar a Anthony y la triste despedida que había vivido.

Incluso recordó verlo fuera de la iglesia, mientras a ella y su esposo los abrazaban felicitándolos, Anthony se hallaba bajo un árbol contemplando la triste escena de su vida, dejar su felicidad irse de sus manos, Candy en ese instante tuvo la intención de renunciar a todo y huir con Anthony, ir abrazarle y decirle que lo amaba.

— Mi amor, ¿te sucede algo? – cuestiono Terrence a su esposa, quien melancólica solo miraba el paisaje verde que atravesaban, sin inmutarse de emitir palabra durante el camino.

— No, bueno en realidad sí, estoy un poco nostálgica por mi familia, me alejaré de mis padres, mi hermano y mi nana, por primera vez en mi vida y eso me tiene melancólica, considero que debe ser normal, no hay de qué preocuparse – respondió ella, mintiendo, porque aún ahí seguía pensando en Anthony, pero sabía que tenía que renunciar para siempre a ese imposible amor.

Terrence la tomo por ambas manos, sentado frente a ella, ahí la miro con dulzura a los ojos, comenzando a acariciar con suavidad la lozana mejilla de su esposa.

— Te entiendo amor, pero solo nos iremos un mes de luna de miel, luego de ese tiempo regresaremos a Wiltshire, y cuando quieras podrás visitar a tu familia y ellos lo podrán hacer del mismo modo – le sonrió Terry, ella decidió mirarlo y en cierta forma se sentía feliz de que él fuese un hombre cordial y noble, eso la hacían sentir bien y apaciguar un poco su dolor de saber que no lo amaba.

— Gracias duque de…

— Ya somos esposos Candy, puedes decirme Terry – la interrumpió esbozando una sonrisa.

— Tienes razón, Terry, lo siento espero no me tome mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a mi vida de mujer casada.

— No lo creo, yo te ayudaré a sobrellevarlo, juntos Candy, juntos mi amor aprenderemos a amarnos y ser felices como pareja – diciéndolo Terry se acercó a ella e intentó besar sus labios.

Ante esa cercanía, Candy se quedó paralizada, con los ojos abiertos expresivamente, mientras él los tenía cerrados, así que solo pudo sentir un roce de esos labios, porque antes de que continuará y ella accediera correspondiendo del mismo modo, el carruaje se detuvo de forma repentina.

— ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó Candy con desconcierto, al sentir que estaban varados.

— No lo sé, espera un momento, bajaré a ver que ocurrió ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro.

Terrence bajo con interés a mirar que era lo que les había detenido de seguir su camino hacia Edimburgo, para esa instancia la oscuridad cubría el panorama, solo la luz de la luna alumbraba la vereda, pero al mirar a los lados, solo se podía percibir la espesura del bosque oscuro que no dejaba distinguir nada en su interior.

— ¿Qué sucedió Theodore? – cuestionó a su cochero, quien parecía mirar fijamente el camino, sin aun voltear a verlo.

— Nada señor, se atravesaron unas cabras por el camino, pero han desaparecido, ya pasaron, puede regresar al interior – señalo el cochero.

Hubo algo en ese extraño cochero, que no le pareció del todo a Terry, no parecía ser Theodore, llevaba una capucha en color marrón, cubriéndole la cabeza no dejando ver con claridad su rostro, solo se podía presenciar el perfil.

— Espere, ¿unas cabras en medio de la noche?, no creo que algún pastor arree cabras por estos caminos, a estas horas – mencionó Terry aún más confundido – déjeme ver su rostro Theodore, por favor.

El hombre de la capucha giro el rostro hacia donde estaba su locutor, ahí Terry con la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir que ese hombre no era Theodore, su cochero, más bien era un joven rubio de ojos azul cielo, distinto por completo a su empleado quien era trigueño y de cabello oscuro.

— ¡¿Quién es usted?! Y ¿Dónde está Theodore? – el sorprendido caballero castaño cuestiono a su nuevo y desconocido cochero.

— Disculpe, tiene razón duque de Grandchester, no fue mi intención desconcertarlo, pero es que Theodore me pidió que cubriera su lugar, él ya no pudo hacer el viaje, al parecer tuvo un incidente familiar y renunció de última hora – exclamo el extraño joven.

— ¿renunció? ¿Cómo es eso posible?, Theodore fue un cochero de confianza que yo mismo contraté hace un mes, no sabía que tuviera familia, pensé que vivía solo.

— Pues no es de esa forma duque de Grandchester, él tuvo ese incidente y me pidió apoyo a mí, le conozco muy bien a diferencia de usted – Terry no dejaba de verlo con confusión, mucho más por que al principio no se presentó ante él, solo apareció de pronto.

— ¿usted conoce el camino?, vamos a Edimburgo a… ya que no me queda de otra más que aceptar que apenas y le conozco, solo espero que sea confiable.

— Lo soy sin duda duque, eso ni lo dude, y también conozco con exactitud el camino, usted no se angustie, regrese dentro del carruaje que yo les llevaré a salvo a usted y a su… - se quedó pensando – bella esposa.

— Tiene razón, mi esposa – recordó Terry, ignorando su desconcierto ante ese joven que aparecía de la nada – está bien, pero por favor, ande con cuidado, no me parece prudente que pare el coche de esa manera tan brusca como lo hizo hace un rato, recuerde que mi esposa y yo vamos a nuestra luna de miel, ¿supongo que se lo hizo saber Theodore?

— Sí, desde luego – respondió con cierta ironía.

Cuando Terrence estuvo a punto de avanzar al interior de su transporte, se le ocurrió hacer una última pregunta;

— Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Me llamo Anthony Brown, señor duque.

— Gracias entonces señor Brown y continúe despacio que no llevamos prisa, es más dentro de unas dieciocho millas hay una posada, ahí pasaremos la noche, y partiremos temprano por la mañana, estos caminos son un tanto peligrosos y no queremos problemas ¿entendido?

— Claro, bien comprendido duque.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Terrence avanzó hacia dentro del carruaje, sin imaginar siquiera que aquel joven que los llevaba, era ni más ni menos que el hombre por el que sufría su esposa, aquel que creía nunca volvería a ver más.

Anthony se las había ingeniado para que durante el tiempo en que Candy y Terry se mantenían dentro de la iglesia saludando a todos los invitados, él buscará la forma de estar al lado de la rubia, no quería perderla, al distinguirla ahí tan hermosa entregando su vida a otro hombre, supo que no dejaría que se fuera, lucharía por su amor, porque estaba seguro que ella lo amaba.

Así tuviera que luchar contra viento y marea lo haría, sin dudarlo y fue justo lo que llevo a cabo, teniendo que pagarle todo el dinero que pensaba llevar en su nueva vida con Candy, a aquel intrigado cochero llamado Theodore, que al principio se portó renuente de continuar, pero que al fin de cuentas al recibir tan jugoso pago, no pudo evitar tentarse y cederle su lugar a Anthony.

Terry en su regreso al carruaje intentó no alarmar a su esposa con cuestiones sin sentido a su parecer, así que ella por el momento ni imaginaría siquiera la sorpresa que le aguardaba.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Terry? – cuestiono con desconcierto Candy al ver entrar a su esposo de nueva cuenta, avanzando el carruaje al hacerlo.

— Nada amor, al parecer se atravesaron unas cabras por el camino y el cochero tuvo que detenerse, pero ya todo está bien, seguiremos el camino hacia una posada, ahí nos detendremos a dormir, para continuar mañana bien temprano, no quiero arriesgar nuestra seguridad, estos caminos de noche están atestados de delincuentes.

— ¿Delincuentes? – cuestiono de nuevo, más sorprendida y temerosa.

— Si mi amor, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, no permitiré que nada te suceda ¿de acuerdo? – de nuevo hablaba con ternura, incluso situándose a un lado de ella para abrazarla, cubierta entre sus brazos comenzó a sentirse más segura, desconocía el motivo, pero se comenzaba a sentir más tranquila.

— ¿y por unas cabras se detuvo tan bruscamente?

— Sí, es que creo que ese joven es nuevo en esto, o quizás no distinguió bien, en fin, no quiero hablar de cuestiones sin relevancia, ahora solo disfrutemos de nuestras primeras horas como matrimonio, ¿quieres?

— Si – respondió ella, sintiendo el cálido abrazo, pero sin dejar de situar su mirada hacia el oscuro panorama que se distinguía en el exterior - ¿dijiste que nos quedaremos en una posada a unas millas de aquí?

Candy cuestiono ese punto, porque estaba temerosa, percibía temor de estar a solas con Terry en una habitación, pese a todo sabía que tarde o temprano debía fungir como lo que era, su mujer, pero se le haría tan difícil hacerlo, que el solo recordarla provocaba pánico en ella.

— Así es mi pecosa, ¿Te preocupa algo?, te noto muy desconcertada, incluso estás fría, ¿te sientes bien?

— Si Terry, es solo el viaje, no más. Porque no solo intentamos olvidar y cerrar los ojos hasta llegar a esa posada, ¿quieres?

— De acuerdo, pero solo quiero decirte que no haremos nada de lo que no te sientas segura ¿comprendido? – eso se lo dijo, apartándola por un rato de entre sus brazos, para cubrir con las manos esas tersas mejillas, mirándola con firmeza a los luceros – Te amo Candy, eres la mujer de mi vida, te escogí, porque sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie como tú y es preciso por eso, que no me importa esperar a que estés lista, comprendo tu desconcierto.

Esas palabras fungieron como un aliciente para Candy, su voz se escuchaba tan melodiosa y pacífica, tan llena de bondad y de ternura, que era imposible pasarla desapercibida. En esos instantes Candy se sintió enfadada consigo misma por estarlo engañando, por haberse casado con él solo por dinero y por el bienestar de su familia, reconociendo que no se merecía a alguien que no lo amará.

— Terry, yo… - se quedó pensativa agarrando suficiente valor para confesarle la verdad, para decirle que no le amaba, que se había casado por disposición de su madre.

En un impulso de sentimientos encontrados, Candy se conmovió del amor que le profesaba Terry y se sentía dispuesta a decirle la verdad, ¿pero se atrevería a hacerlo?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría él al respecto?, ¿seguiría siendo igual de bondadoso y comprensivo?, solo ella podía descubrirlo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, les saludo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Saludos. Que estén bien.**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8.**

* * *

 **:::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

— ¿Qué me tenías que decir amor?, te has quedado seria, pareciera que viste un fantasma – cuestiono Terry al notar que Candy se quedaba paralizada, sin saber que añadir.

— No, no era nada Terry, solo quería decirte que me haces muy feliz – sonrió con una sonrisa fingida, Terry se acercó a ella y la rodeo entre sus brazos.

— Ven, te quiero mucho Candy, no te imaginas cuanto, para esta instancia siento que si te pierdo no sé qué sería de mí.

Candy ahora sabía que menos podía decirle a Terry respecto a que no lo amaba, se había arrepentido de hacerlo porque recordó a su padre, al conde White y lo feliz que se veía de verla casarse, además ella recordó que sus impulsos podían provocar que incluso su familia pagara sus errores, era seguro que si le decía a Terry que solo se casó con él, porque no le quedó otra opción, él no lo tomaría de la mejor forma.

Mucho menos si se atrevía a decirle que amaba a otro hombre, por unos momentos, los cuales permaneció en letargo, ella recordó todos esos aspectos, los coloco sobre una balanza en sus pensamientos y descubrió que debía continuar su vida y olvidar a Anthony, además Terrence parecía ser un hombre noble y eso le agradaba, además de que era apuesto.

Luego de un largo recorrido en carruaje, llegaron a la posada en donde planeaba Terry que descansarán, tal y como le informó a Anthony, este llegó a ese sitio y detuvo el carruaje, de nuevo con brusquedad, algo que enfadó a Terrence.

— ¡Pero por dios!, ¿acaso este tipo no comprendió las indicaciones que le di en cuanto a conducir con precaución? – exclamo Terrence despertándose de repente ya que estuvo a punto de irse hacia adelante, junto con su esposa a quien tenía abrazada y durmiendo, misma que al igual que él se despertó azorada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? – cuestiono ella con desconcierto.

— No te preocupes amor, supongo que ya llegamos a nuestro destino, no puedo creer que este cochero sea tan torpe – aseveró Terrence – debemos bajar amor, ven.

Diciéndolo Terry la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a apearse del coche. Candy llevaba un vestido largo y abombado, con guantes en sus manos en color blanco que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo, sin embargo como había frío en el exterior, decidió colocarse una gabardina que cubría su torso.

Candy levantó su rostro al bajar y sintió a un lado suyo una insistente mirada que se posaba en su perfil, por lo cual giro su rostro y descubrió que era un joven de aspecto extraño, cubierto con una capucha, que no le dejaba ver bien el rostro, mucho menos en la oscuridad, ya que solo un quinqué que llevaban alumbraba el camino.

— ¿Esta es la posada? – cuestiono la rubia, ignorando al insistente joven que la veía y dirigiéndose a su esposo.

— Si amor, esta es, sé que no parece un sitio acogedor, pero al menos aquí estaremos más seguros – le sonrió, tomándola de la mano y avanzando, pero antes se dirigió a su nuevo cochero - ¡Sr. Brown!, por favor ayude a mi esposa con el equipaje, mientras iré a solicitar una habitación – luego de nuevo miro a su esposa, quien no emitía palabra alguna, estaba otra vez pasmada, al escuchar "Brown", que ni siquiera quería mirar a sus espaldas el rostro de ese misterioso joven cochero – Candy, me esperas un momento, el señor Brown se quedará contigo, te ayudará con el equipaje ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

Candy no pudo decir nada de lo sorprendida que estaba, de modo que ahí petrificada, dejo que su esposo avanzará hacia esa cabaña frente a ellos, con lentitud al estar sola, giro su rostro junto con su cuerpo.

— ¡Anthony! – exclamo, mientras el chico frente a ella, se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza, haciéndola hacia atrás.

— Candy – al decirlo él se le acercó y sujeto ambas de esas suaves manos cubiertas por los guantes en seda, entre las suyas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Anthony?, es una locura, no debiste venir, ¿como es que lograste ser cochero de mi esposo? – añadió ella angustiada, soltándose del sujeto que Anthony había impuesto sobre sus manos.

— Candy no podía separarme de ti, al verte casándote con ese hombre y al saber que te perdería, sufrí mucho, no resistí la tentación de seguirte, de buscar la forma de estar de nuevo junto a ti.

— Anthony, entiende, ahora soy una mujer casada, no puedo volver a tu lado, lo nuestro se acabó para siempre, no hagas más difíciles las cosas, te lo suplico.

— ¿acaso te estas enamorando de ese hombre, Candy?, ¿dímelo?, porque de ser así, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me iré, me alejaré para siempre de tu vida.

Candy sentía que no podía mentirle a Anthony, presentía aun quererlo, pero empezaba a confundirse, sus sentimientos estaban traicionándola, ya que por momentos recordaba lo buen hombre que era Terry y que no se merecía una traición de su parte, además de que para ella el estar casada con él, ya era algo sagrado.

— Anthony, solo deseo no meterte en problemas ni hacerlo yo, nuestros destinos…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de añadir algo más, Terrence se acercaba y ella se percató de esto pese a estar de espaldas, porque Anthony dejo de mirarla para distinguir al caballero que se acercaba a ellos.

— Listo, descansaremos en la habitación más acogedora de la posada – intervino Terry, rodeando los hombros de Candy, mientras Anthony estaba frente a ellos - ¿aún no ha bajado el equipaje señor Brown?

— No señor, pero en seguida lo hago – al decirlo Anthony miró a Candy y luego a Terrence con seriedad, sintiendo en sus adentros celos y odio de tener que soportar ser el sirviente ahora del hombre que le había quitado a la mujer que amaba, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y más si fuese necesario con tal de recuperarla, ya que sentía que aún lo amaba.

— Gracias Brown, bueno mi amor, ahora sí vayamos a la habitación – le sonrió cargándola desprevenida entre sus brazos, al notar eso Anthony dejo caer las maletas al suelo y observó con ojos llameantes a Terry.

— ¿dormirán juntos? – se atrevió a decir, Candy trago en seco y Terry mostró confusión al escucharlo.

— ¿Cómo es que dijo señor Brown? – diciéndolo Terry bajo a Candy y avanzó hacia Anthony acercándosele y poniéndose a unos centímetros de su rostro, pero Candy no quería que él se enterara, pareciera que Anthony estaría dispuesto a decirle la verdad de quien era y Candy sabía que si lo hacía, Terry al ser un hombre poderoso, era capaz de enviarlo a la cárcel, o peor aún, fusilarlo.

— Amor, Terrence, será mejor que nos vayamos a la habitación, quizás el señor Brown, iba a decir algo más y se confundió, no seas tan severo con los empleados – le interrumpió Candy, sujetándolo del brazo, halándolo hacia ella - ¿verdad señor Brown?

Anthony estaba tragándose lo más que podía su orgullo, pero si Candy no hubiese intervenido era capaz de explotar y decirle a Terry que esa mujer con la que se había casado no lo amaba, estaba con él solo por compromiso por que su corazón le pertenecía a otro.

— Así es duque, su esposa tiene razón, no debí decir eso, mi intención era añadir que les deseaba una bonita noche – exclamo Anthony bajando el rostro.

— De acuerdo, le agradezco sus buenos deseos, aunque debo decirle que no le permitiré a ninguno de mis subordinados que se dirijan a mi esposa faltándole al respeto de algún modo, eso sí que no lo perdonaré señor Brown, ella es muy importante para mí y no quiero que nada ni nadie se atreva a ofenderla ni siquiera con la mirada o las palabras, ¿me entendió? – Anthony volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con enfado, pero sintió la mirada de Candy temerosa sobre él y decidió decir.

— Entendido señor.

Sin añadir más, Terrence se encamino junto a su esposa tomado del brazo hacia su habitación, entretanto Anthony se quedaba furioso y lleno de celos, incluso las lágrimas brotaron de sus azules ojos, ruborizando sus mejillas del enfado que sentía, por lo cual sintió la necesidad de externar de algún modo su enojo, lo que hizo fue irse contra un árbol y golpearlo con el puño, logrando también que con ese impacto sus nudillos se desangraran, pero parecía inmune a ese dolor, porque el dolor del corazón era más fuerte.

— No te perderé Candy, ese tipo no seguirá siendo tu esposo, estoy seguro que no te entregarás a él, no lo harás porque me sigues amando, mi corazón lo presiente y se niega a admitir lo contrario – pensaba Anthony, ahora de espaldas al árbol cubriendo su rostro, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Tal y como lo decía, Candy aun lo amaba, ¿pero ese cariño duraría por más tiempo?, ni ella misma lo sabía y eso era porque ahora se sentía conmovida ante las palabras que había escuchado de los labios de Terrence, era un hombre muy valiente, decidido y protector, la trataba con suma delicadeza, como si ella fuese su princesa, o un tesoro invaluable que deseaba proteger incluso con su vida.

Esa noche Candy también descubrió cuanto la amaba Terrence, de la forma en que se lo había dicho anteriormente, así actuó, no se atrevió a portarse de forma incorrecta, ella no tenía la intención de entregársele, mucho menos en ese sitio, así que él ni siquiera hizo el intento de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

— Descansa amor, dormiré en el sofá de la sala si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo? – al decirlo Terry la miró con tal ternura, ella estaba tumbada sobre la cama y de igual manera lo veía con devoción, él solo le acariciaba el cabello encima de su frente y al despedirse, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias tú también – sonrió ella. Por primera vez no pensaba en Anthony, pese a tenerlo tan cerca, esa ocasión durante esa viaje estaba descubriendo otra faceta en Terry y también el amor tan grande que sentía por ella, eso hacía que su gratitud se inclinará hacia él, incluso cuando se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, cerro sus ojos esperando que sus labios lo sintieran.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y de forma singular, pero era lógico Terry estaba demostrando ser un hombre tierno, amable, gentil y sobre todo dispuesto a amar con locura, en cambio Anthony estaba comportándose de forma distinta, estaba enamorado, sí, pero ese amor se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión al no atreverse a reconocer que Candy ya no sería más para él, le había entregado su vida a otro hombre en matrimonio, pero Anthony se negaba a aceptarlo, tenía la esperanza de recuperarla, sin embargo en Candy estaba la última determinación.

* * *

 **Hola, buen día, espero estén muy bien, les saludo con una nueva actualización de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, a quienes me siguen y me tienen en sus favoritos. Saludos.**

 **Dajimar-DarlingEveling-Guest-Guest-Wendy1987. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Chau!**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9.**

* * *

 **::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::**

Luego de algunos días de viaje la pareja de recién casados llegó a su destino, en ese lugar aguardaban por ellos los sirvientes de la propiedad de Terry en Edimburgo, situada específicamente a las afueras de esta hermosa ciudad, el paisaje alrededor del lugar era espectacular, cubierto de viñedos a las faldas de las montañas, huertos de manzanas, entre otros frutos coloridos.

— Es un hermoso castillo, ¿era propiedad de tu padre? – le cuestiono Candy a su esposo.

— Si, era una de sus propiedades, ahora me pertenece – añadió Terrence contemplando al igual que su esposa el majestuoso sitio – vamos amor, encaminemos hacia la entrada, quiero presentarte a los sirvientes que estarán a nuestra disposición durante la estancia en Edimburgo.

— Claro – indico ella.

— Buenos días duque de Grandchester, duquesa sea usted bienvenida – les saludo una de las mucamas del castillo. Julia Montgomery, una señora de mediana edad quien había servido a la familia Grandchester desde tiempo atrás.

— Gracias Julia – asevero Terry – por favor le encargo mucho que trate bien a mi esposa, cualquier cosa que necesite hágalo, ella tiene autoridad para mandar en el castillo, de ahora en adelante, ella estará encargada de todo lo que concierne al equilibrio del lugar ¿de acuerdo?

— Por supuesto duque. Señora duquesa, si gusta le ayudo con su equipaje, permítamelo lo llevaré a su habitación.

— Gracias – respondió Candy, mientras tanto Terry avanzaba hacia dentro del castillo y Candy lo sujeto del antebrazo con suavidad – Terry me pareció haber escuchado que le dijiste a esa señora que yo estaré a cargo, no se supone que nuestra estancia será breve.

— He decidido que no será tan breve, nos quedaremos una semana más de lo estipulado, todo está resuelto no te preocupes, aquí te trataremos como la reina que eres mi amor – él se le acercó y le dio un suave beso en la frente, rodeándole el cuello con su mano – pero si tienes inconveniente con ello, puedes decírmelo y veremos qué hacer.

— Ah, no, no te preocupes está bien, nos quedaremos el tiempo que sea necesario – le sonrió Candy.

A unos pasos de donde ellos estaban, Anthony los observaba con cierto recelo, no comprendía como era posible que Candy se comenzará a comportar tan afable con su esposo, cuando se suponía que no lo amaba.

— Mi amor, iré a hablar con el encargado de los viñedos, necesito saber cómo va la producción y como ha ido evolucionando el lugar en la ausencia de mi padre – le sugirió Terry y Candy solo asentó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa. Terry avanzó desapareciendo de su vista, en cuanto Anthony notó que no estaba cercano a ella y justo cuando esta estaba a punto de continuar su camino dentro del castillo, la detuvo sujetándola por el antebrazo.

— ¡Anthony! – exclamo pasmada Candy, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y observando a su alrededor desconcertada de que Terry no haya presenciado ese hecho.

— Candy, ¿Qué hacías tan sonriente con ese tipo eh? – los ojos desafiantes de Anthony desconcertaron a Candy ante esa situación y la forma en que la tenía sujeta por el antebrazo, empuñando con fuerza su mano en aquella delicada piel cubierta por el vestido de mangas largas.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo Anthony?, ya te he dicho que Terrence es mi esposo, ni sé por qué has venido, quedamos en un acuerdo de olvidar la relación que tuvimos, es demasiado tarde Anthony, ¡soy casada!, ante dios y la ley y no puedo huir contigo ni dejar a mi esposo – Anthony la miró con desdén y los ojos llenos de furia al escucharla defender tanto a Terry.

— ¿Lo amas Candy? ¿te has enamorado de ese hombre? – el silencio reino por unos segundos y Candy no pudo emitir palabra porque incluso ella misma estaba confusa ante sus propios sentimientos - ¿ves? No lo puedes afirmar por qué no lo estás.

— ¿y eso qué Anthony?, ya nada importa, ¡me he casado! Y lo mejor será que te olvides de mí, lo que tuvimos fue muy lindo pero…

— ¡No! Me niego a renunciar a ti Candy, no lo haré, lograremos estar juntos de nuevo, ya lo verás amor - le sonrió Anthony, ahora tomándole el rostro entre sus manos para mirarla con fijeza a los luceros verdes que brillaban con ímpetu.

Los dos estaban parados frente a la puerta, Candy al escuchar las palabras de Anthony y el amor tan grande que aún le tenía, se cegó por unos momentos olvidando por completo en donde se encontraban, sin embargo para su fortuna quien presenció en aquel instante esa escena de miradas cruzadas llenas de ternura solo fue la mucama del castillo, Julia.

— Duquesa Candice – carraspeo Julia intentando captar su atención, Candy al notar que la habían descubierto en tan comprometedora situación con Anthony, que estuvo incluso a punto de besarla, se petrificó por completo, un inmenso calor invadió su rostro, temió que Terrence se enterará de ello y la odiaría, además claro de tomar represalias en contra de Anthony.

— ¡Julia!, ¿Qué ocurre? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, entretanto Julia situó su mirada en Anthony observándolo con cierta desaprobación – Anthony por favor retírese si lo necesito le llamo ¿de acuerdo?

Anthony sintió un estrujo en su pecho al escuchar la forma en que Candy se dirigió a él, tratándolo como un empleado más de ella, no obstante al decirlo Candy desvió su mirada, evitando la de él, de hecho fue la única ocurrencia lógica que tuvo en ese momento.

— Desde luego madame, con permiso – a regañadientes aceptó inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto. El hecho de tratar de esa manera a Anthony la consterno, pero no existía otra forma, él sin duda solo le ocasionaría problemas, pero no se atrevía a correrlo ni decirle a su esposo que lo hiciera, porque seguro cuestionaría los motivos.

— Duquesa, solo quería decirle que todo está acomodado en su habitación, su esposo me indico que le preparará la ducha para que se relaje luego del agotado viaje, así que lo hice, hay agua caliente en la tina, si desea que le ayude...

— No, gracias Julia, puedes retirarte – la interrumpió y Julia asentó con la cabeza, inclinándola del mismo modo que lo había hecho Anthony y se disponía a avanzar, dejando a Candy atribulada con lo que había sucedido - ¡Julia aguarde por favor! – la detuvo, necesitaba hablar con ella respecto a lo que había visto.

— A sus órdenes madame – respondió Julia con seriedad, juntando ambas de sus manos sobre su regazo.

— Debe escucharme Julia, necesito hablar con usted respecto a lo que presenció, mire no…

— Usted no tiene por qué darme explicación a mi madame, yo soy una empleada de este castillo y no he visto nada, no se angustie – esbozo una sonrisa Julia, mientras el umbral de la puerta asomaba unos rayos solares enmarcando las ligeras líneas de expresión que tenía la mujer.

— Gracias Julia – Candy a pesar de haber escuchado esas palabras no podía estar tranquila, comenzaba a sentirse como una mentirosa, una deshonesta que le estaba fallando a su esposo, a aquel hombre que se desvivía por tratarla como una reina.

Ahora no solo Albert tenía conocimientos de la relación que Candy tuvo con Anthony y el amor que este le profesaba, sino también había un segundo individuo conocedor de ese hecho, era Julia, aquella mucama que recién conocía Candy.

La presencia de Anthony en aquel sitio tan cercano a ella, podría acarrearles problemas más serios y Candy bien lo sabía, sin embargo no encontraba la manera de decirle que se fuera, parecía tan insistente de seguir al tanto de su vida.

Candy aún tenía cariño por Anthony y le dolía tener que rechazarlo, resultaba difícil para ella contemplar sus pupilas azules cristalizarse al escuchar cada negación de su parte. Mientras Candy observaba con detenimiento un dije en forma de ángel que meses antes Anthony le había obsequiado, incluso derramando una que otra lágrima rebelde al recordar la cruel forma en que se habían separado, escucho que tocaron a la puerta.

De inmediato resguardo sus recuerdos en una cajita musical de madera, escondiéndola debajo de la cama, entretanto secándose las lágrimas con la ayuda del dorso de su mano derecha.

— ¡Adelante! – indicó. Quien entro fue su esposo, Terrence. Se había recién afeitado y su rostro lucía lozano y terso, el aroma que desprendía su fragancia masculina con olor a madera, resultaba ser tranquilizante a los nervios de Candy, estaba bien arreglado, llevaba un frac en color marrón, pantalones negros, dentro una camisa blanca con moño en tono negro sobre su cuello, sin duda su esposo era todo un galán, en ese momento por primera vez en su vida, lo contemplaba de una forma distinta, no como un enemigo, ni alguien con el que se caso a la fuerza, o por convenio, no, más bien como un hombre especial.

— ¡Que hermosa te ves amor! – le sonrió él, acercándosele para rodear con sus grandes manos, la menuda cintura de su rubia esposa. El corsette que llevaba debajo de su vestido abombado en color azul oscuro, acentuaba y disminuía aún sus tallas en esa parte de su cuerpo, en ocasiones cuando era más pequeña odiaba el tener que lidiar con esos atuendos ya que decía que no la dejaban comer a gusto, pero ahora como cualquier mujer de su edad, se sentía complacida de lucir hermosa y con una figura sin igual.

— Gracias, tu igual luces muy apuesto, por cierto, ¿saldremos a algún sitio? – lo cuestionó con repentino interés, mientras le acomodaba el moño negro en su cuello, mirándolo también a los ojos azul zafiro tan irresistiblemente seductores que poseía. Era extraño, pero incluso también en esos detalles se estaba fijando ella.

— Si mi querida duquesa de Grandchester, iremos en un paseo por el río, quiero enseñarle las hermosas colinas que cubren el valle, para que usted vea y se maraville con la belleza del lugar que vio crecer a su interesante esposo – Terry tomo su mano y le dio un sutil beso en el dorso de la mano, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Ni Candy misma se explicaba cómo era posible que ese gesto en él, estuviera provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, incluso se ruborizo solo de recordar su propio deseo de sentirse de nuevo entre sus besos, sin embargo no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque él procedió a tomarla de nuevo entre sus fuertes brazos y con suma delicadeza y lentitud se le fue acercando a los labios.

Esa forma de acercamiento, fue tan tierna, tan romántica que a Candy le fue imposible no sentir que el piso tambaleaba ante esa estrechez que tenía con su esposo en aquel momento. El roce de los labios húmedos y suaves de Terry produjo chispas destellantes en sus ojos cerrados, de manera inverosímil ese acto estaba significando algo para ella, sus besos eran distintos a los de Anthony, la forma de ser de Terry era diferente, todo él era opuesto, no había comparación.

Anthony era un joven noble y generoso, pero en ocasiones podía ser celoso y posesivo, aprehensivo o hasta intolerable cuando algo no le parecía, no era perfecto, era como cualquier otro ser humano, con cualidades y defectos. Candy pensaba que seguro Terry tampoco era perfecto, pero la manera en la cual la había tratado desde antes que se casarán había sido tan especial que pensaba que podía ser inclusive perfecto, era preciso por eso que no se atrevía a decirle la verdad sobre Anthony, sabía que podía dañar esa imagen que tenía de ella y ese amor puro y limpio que le profesaba.

«Los hombres son rencorosos y egoístas cuando los engañas o le provocas celos con otro hombre», esas fueron unas palabras que Susana Marlowe, su amiga vedette, le sugirió cierto día en el cual charlaban acerca de la supuesta infidelidad de Anthony.

— ¿Estás bien?, te quedaste pensativa – la cuestionó Terry, sacándola de sus propias cavilaciones.

— ¡Sí!, estoy bien, no te preocupes, deberíamos irnos a donde me sugeriste, me alegra mucho la idea de conocer este lugar, de imaginar cómo fue tu vida aquí – sonrió ella.

— Claro, por cierto, posterior a eso iremos a visitar al Conde de Portobello, es un buen tipo, vive junto a su esposa la Condesa Aiden, es una dama muy noble y caritativa, ambos son personas excelentes, durante la mayor parte de mi vida fungieron como segundos padres para mí, ellos estaban al tanto de lo que me ocurría, ya que mi madrastra la esposa de mi padre, nunca me quiso como su hijo, claro, no lo era, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

— ¿tu madrastra? – cuestionó Candy con interés, atreviéndose a conocer esa faceta de su esposo que aún desconocía, su vida privada, su infancia y acerca de su familia – no comprendo, ¿entonces no viviste con tu madre?

— No Candy, la historia de mi pasado y de mi familia es un poco abrumadora, no quisiera que la supieras aún, podrías avergonzarte de mí – Terry bajo la mirada y Candy levantó su mentón.

— ¿avergonzarme?, no, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti Terry, me has demostrado que eres un hombre ejemplar, con muchas cualidades y si bien es cierto que nuestra relación no comenzó de la mejor forma, en este tiempo que llevo a tu lado he aprendido a conocerte mejor y a descubrir el maravilloso hombre que llevas dentro – esas palabras de los labios de Candy conmovieron a Terrence, incluso al punto de cristalizar sus zafiros, así que decidió confiar en la mujer que amaba, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, si ella ya era su vida entera.

— Gracias Candy, gracias amor, no sabes cuánto te amo Candy – esa mirada brillosa y con pupilas dilatadas de nuevo se clavó en Candy, haciendo que su corazón se estremeciera al escucharlo – te contaré la historia de mi vida, porque confió ciegamente en ti, sé que eres la mejor mujer que pude haber elegido como mi esposa, si volviera a nacer, te volvería a escoger a ti Candy.

El pecho se le estrujo a Candy con esas palabras, se sentía avergonzada y culpable por no estar siendo sincera con él, cuando él demostraba serlo con ella y además de todo confiar de una forma devota en ella. Candy descifró que él se encontraba perdidamente enamorado, mucho más cuando escucho la historia.

Terrence Grandchester fue hijo del duque de Grandchester, pero no con su esposa, Terry fue producto de una relación que tuvo Richard, antes de conocer a la madrastra de Terry, el nombre de su madre, Eleonor, esta mujer fue una importante y aclamada vedette que se enamoró en demasía de Richard, al punto de embarazarse, sin embargo en aquel entonces los padres de Richard, tenían preparado para él un matrimonio por conveniencia con la hermosa hija del Conde de Carberry, un lugar en Escocía, estos matrimonios eran inapelables y los inmiscuidos debían cumplir con los designios de la nobleza.

Richard durante un tiempo tuvo la intención de desistir, de renunciar a ese matrimonio con una mujer que no amaba, sin embargo, su padre, abuelo de Terrence, decidió amenazarlo, diciéndole que mandaría a matar a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, y de ser posible a él también, aparte de desterrarlo de su título nobiliario que le correspondería por derecho al morir en ese entonces el conde de Grandchester.

— ¡pero que terrible! – exclamo Candy tapando su boca con ambas de sus manos enguantadas – y entonces como es que tú llegaste a estar cercano a él, a vivir como su hijo.

— Bueno, porque mi padre se convirtió en un tipo insensato, que le arrebató a Eleonor, su pequeño hijo, aquel al que seguro estaba dispuesta a darle mucho amor, eso lo hizo luego de saber que su esposa nunca le iba a poder dar un hijo, al ser una mujer estéril.

— Eso que dices es horrendo, ¿sabes dónde está tu madre?, ¿tienes noción de su paradero?

— No Candy, lo último que supe fue que ella murió, luego de que mi padre me arrebato de su lado, eso me lo dijo él en su lecho de muerte.

— Lo lamento tanto – le dijo Candy, rodeándolo con sus menudos brazos por la cintura, sintiendo la cálida sensación que emitía su pecho y los latidos de su corazón.

— No te angusties amor – él besó el suave cabello de Candy sobre su cabeza con tanta ternura – eso ya forma parte del pasado, no te voy a negar que tuve la intención de conocerla, que hubo un tiempo en que prefería haber vivido privado de lujos con tal de estar con ella, pero eso no pudo ser, y ya no me afecta mucho, porque ahora te tengo a ti y me haces tan feliz.

Terry le había abierto su corazón a Candy de todas las formas posibles, ahora incluso confiándole su vida, esa parte oscura que pocas personas sabían y precisamente porque en la época que vivían no era bien visto por la sociedad inglesa, de saberlo lo juzgarían, incluso pudiendo caer en la ruina, los individuos de la nobleza, ricos y afamados, solían ser envidiosos y si encontraban la forma de hacer caer a alguien que no consideraban digno de su círculo social, lo hacían.

Esos aspectos Candy bien los sabía, pero esta vez se sentía aún más desconfiada que antes de decirle la verdad a Terry, esa confesión que él le acababa de hacer, le demostraba el gran corazón que poseía, lo generoso, tierno y buen hombre que era, no mereciéndose una noticia cruel, como lo era enterarse que su esposa se había casado solo porque no le quedó otra opción, porque en realidad amaba a otro hombre, mismo que incluso estaba conviviendo junto a él sin saberlo.

Candy estaba consternada, imaginando lo difícil que debió de haber sido la infancia de su esposo, así que decidió mejor no decirle al respecto de Anthony, mejor buscaría la forma de lograr que este joven se marchará por voluntad propia, solo quedaba esperar si podría conseguirlo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas (os), gracias por seguirme en esta historia y leerla, agradezco a quienes me siguen y agregan sus favoritos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Amy-Sayuri1707-MaiiraHuiir-Esme05(Me alegro de leerte de nuevo, ya te extrañaba ¿donde has estado?, jejeje espero estés muy bien. Saludos)-Dajimar-ElizabethOrtega (Hola Eli, que gusto saludarte de nuevo, espero leerte más seguido me alegra que me hayas dado otra oportunidad de leerte de nuevo, me gusta saber tus opiniones y gracias por la observación que me hiciste, ya lo corregí, espero estés muy bien, te aprecio, cuidate, saludos y besos)-Rebe-Guest-Guest-Guest. Que estén muy bien chicas. Les mando saludos, besos y abrazos, me alegra recibir sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10.**

* * *

 **::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::**

La panorámica vista que mostraba la colina donde yacían Terry y Candy aquella tarde, tranquilizaba más que nada los pensamientos de ella. El lugar era hermoso, incluso hasta donde podía llegar su visión, grandes acantilados cubiertos de un tono verdoso, adornaban con esplendor alrededor del lago.

Los Carberry eran una pareja muy risueña y encantadora, desde que conocieron a la nueva esposa del duque, se sintieron fascinados de convivir con ella. Candy descubrió que aquellas personas eran tal y como las había descrito Terry, amables y totalmente alejados de las ideologías clásicas de los nobles.

Incluso durante su desayuno, trataron temas acerca de su inclinación a favor de la abolición de la esclavitud en Inglaterra, de hecho congeniaban en todos los aspectos con las ideas de su esposo, ya que como él, estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Terrence Grandchester al igual que los Carberry, no tenía trabajando para él a esclavos, en ninguno de los sectores, ni siquiera en las siembras de sus tierras. Tenía a su cargo a personas a quienes había liberado de ese yugo que imponía la sociedad, les daba un pago por sus servicios, además de haberles dado su libertad.

A mediados de 1831, la situación era tensa, las personas vivían en trifulcas continuas de a quien le parecía o no la abolición de la esclavitud. Ese tema en lo particular para Candice hasta ese entonces había sido irrelevante, no obstante en aquella mesa pudo escuchar las penurias que esas personas atravesaban.

La manera en que su esposo mostraba ímpetu, y actitud solidaria a favor de esas personas, conmovía el corazón de Candy, reconocía que él era un hombre noble, generoso, guapo y sincero, ¿Qué más podría necesitar?, sin haberlo esperado con antelación, la vida había puesto en su camino al mejor hombre que podía encontrar.

— Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir a ayudarme a terminar estos bordados Candice, mañana los llevaré a un orfanato a donde llego cada fin de semana – sonrió la condesa de Carberry. Junto a Candy bordaban unos suéteres, en uno de los salones del castillo, mismo que tenía una maravillosa vista al lago, ya que un enorme ventanal dejaba contemplar la belleza del lugar.

— Si, para mí es un honor estar aquí en su hogar, es muy lindo este castillo condesa, ¿hace mucho tiempo que viven aquí? – cuestionó Candy sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba bordando.

— Si, en realidad desde que nos casamos, hace ya algunos años – esbozo una sonrisa la condesa -. Por cierto, ¿ustedes se quedaran a vivir en el castillo Grandchester?

— No condesa, sería un placer seguir cercanos a ustedes, pero Terrence y yo regresaremos a Wiltshire, solo estaremos unos días más.

— Que bien, ¿sabes Candy?, Terrence ha sido como el hijo que nunca tuvimos, lo conocemos desde que era un pequeño niño, siempre fue tan risueño y noble, me alegra mucho que haya encontrado una esposa como tú, que se ve que lo ama. El amor es esencial en un matrimonio, si bien es cierto que en nuestra época no tenemos derecho de elegir con quien casarnos, las pocas mujeres que tenemos la fortuna de hacerlo por amor y con alguien que nos quiere, deberíamos estar orgullosas.

Candy sintió esas palabras, como si la condesa supiera algo relacionado con la mentira que ella le había dicho a Terry al principio respecto a sus sentimientos, también era como si esa refinada dama, estuviese enterada de que casi huye con aquel joven a quien tanto amaba y ahora estaba aún cercano a ella. Aunque sus propios pensamientos traicionaban a Candy y eso era por que nada de lo que ella había maquinado en su mente respecto a lo que soponía que sabía la condesa, era cierto, debido a que apenas se conocían.

— ¡Yo estoy orgullosa! – repuso Candy. Era un hecho que el nerviosismo la invadía, quería que su preocupación no fuese evidente. Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras solo podía pensar en una cosa, hacer todo lo posible por lograr que Anthony desistiera de su amor por ella.

La noche cayó en el valle donde se encontraba el castillo Grandchester. Candy contemplaba con melancolía, la aparición del cielo nocturno, cubierto de estrellas en todo su esplendor, de hecho inclusive recordaba con énfasis las palabras de la condesa de Carberry.

Todo lo que esa mujer había dicho respecto a Terry, era cierto, él había demostrado ser un hombre noble y tierno desde que la conoció, lucía en extremo enamorado. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, esa noche Candy tomo la decisión de no seguir más durmiendo sola, privando a su esposo de la dicha de compartir el lecho conyugal con su esposa.

A Candy le extrañaba que Terry se mostrara tan paciente con ella en ese aspecto, de hecho justo por eso, en ese instante estaba pensando en una idea inusual en ella, algo lejos de su lógica como mujer.

Decidida a olvidarlo todo y darle una oportunidad a su esposo de ser felices juntos, se colocó el pijama de seda blanco, con detalles bordados en tonos rosas y avanzó hacia la habitación contigua en donde Terry debía estar durmiendo ya.

Tal y como lo había pensado, al entrar con sigilo a la gran recamara noto que todo estaba oscuro, procuro ver por donde pisaba entre las penumbras con tal de no trastabillarse con algún objeto imprevisto. Aunque era muy seguro que no fuese así, ya que Terry solía ser un hombre muy ordenado.

Al estar parada frente a la cama y notar que Terrence parecía dormido, los nervios invadieron su cuerpo, aunque no podía contemplar con claridad el rostro de su esposo, creía que no la había visto, así que titubeaba si su decisión sería la correcta, cuando quiso emprender la retirada, una sutil voz la detuvo.

— ¿Estoy soñando o en verdad estas aquí? – cuestionó sorprendido, acomodando la cabeza sobre la acogedora almohada que la sostenía.

— Creo que en verdad estoy aquí – mascullo Candice. Realmente estaba sorprendida de escuchar su voz, se sentía como una tonta, porque sabía que la había visto contemplarlo durante breves minutos, antes de que decidiera dar marcha atrás.

— ¿vienes a darme las buenas noches de nuevo? – cuestionó él con una sonrisa.

— Ehm… yo… - inquirió ella titubeante, debido a la oscuridad no se distinguía lo ruborizada que estaba de las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué no vienes y te recuestas a mi lado?, ¡vamos!, hace frío para que estés allí parada, anda – repuso él despojándose de una parte de la sabana, haciéndole lugar a su esposa a su lado. La indicación de Terry invitándola a situarse junto a él, hicieron a Candy estremecerse de los escalofríos que sintió.

Nunca antes había tenido que compartir la cama con nadie, mucho menos con un hombre, pero resultaba ser que ese hombre ahora era su esposo, no era un simple desconocido ni alguien que le quisiera hacer daño, además ella misma había tomado la determinación de estar esa noche con él.

Luego de un largo suspiro y el asomo de una sonrisa llena de preocupación, Candy quien yacía descalza, avanzó sobre la fina alfombra en tono marrón. Al llegar a un lado de la cama, Terrence la miraba despreocupado y a la vez con ese semblante característico del amor que le tenía.

Era un hombre cautivador y persuasivo, lograba convencerla solo con su comportamiento, él era digno de ganarse a cualquier mujer debido a la forma tan sutil que tenía al dirigirse a ella, brindándole confianza solo al oír su voz.

— Gracias, es que no quise estar sola en mi habitación – añadió ella. En cuanto lo dijo, Candy se acomodó a un lado de Terrence y el la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo derecho. Teniéndola de frente le beso la frente, posteriormente juntándola con la de él, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— Te amo Candy. No es necesario que hagas algo de lo que no estás segura con tal de que yo esté tranquilo por ser tu esposo, estoy dispuesto a esperar …- repuso Terry pero Candy lo detuvo de seguir hablando, al posar uno de los dedos sobre la comisura de sus labios.

— Yo quiero hacerlo – replico ella con seguridad, observándolo directo a los luceros azules -. Quiero hacerlo contigo, porque eres bueno, porque me amas, porque siempre eres un caballero conmigo, por todo el amor que me tienes y lo más importante, porque eres mi esposo.

Terrence se sorprendió mucho al escucharla, pero se sintió feliz también de comenzar a percibir su amor, su aceptación, si bien él reconocía que ella al principio no lo amaba, ahora podía afirmar que se había ganado su corazón. Y ¿Cómo podría ser lo contrario? Si la forma en que actuaba con ella, lograban darle ventaja siempre.

En verdad Candy aunque no lo reconocía, ya se había enamorado de su esposo, sin imaginarlo lo hizo, era por ese motivo que se encontraba en esa oscura habitación junto a él, dispuesta a entregarle no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

Esa noche le demostraría a su esposo y así misma que era una mujer dispuesta a enamorarse de verdad, dejando todo atrás, incluso renunciando ahora si por completo a Anthony Brown, su primer amor, quien ahora solo sería un recuerdo que conservaría como tal.

* * *

 **Hola, bonito miércoles para todas (os). Gracias por continuar a mi lado con esta historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado. Esta vez quise hacerle ver a Candy, ¿Por que debe amar a su esposo?, jejeje, motivos sobrán ¿verdad?. El próximo capitulo continuará su noche de amor, porque luego de eso se viene lo complicado. Trataré de publicar el próximo el sabado o domingo, tal vez un poco más largo.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Tete-Dianley-Guest-ElizabethOrtega(Hola como siempre gracias por seguir aquí, por cierto si se me complica a veces, es por eso que demoro en actualizar, pero lo bueno que ya concluí dos, solo me quedo con esta y otra que ya esta a punto de finalizar, pero aunque no lo creas a veces si me doy tiempo de leer, pero por lo regular lo hago por las noches que llego a casa, solo un breve tiempo. Saludos y que estés bien)-Esme05(Gracias por comentar, igual si me imagino que el tiempo luego no es suficiente, pero que bueno que continúes leyendo, ¿sabes?, si habrá noche de bodas, pero el prox. capitulo jejeje. Saludos)-Dajimar-TiffaniEs-DarlingEveling-Guest-Wendy1987-Iliana4. Gracias chicas por sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Gracias, nos leemos pronto. Saludos :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11.**

La noche seguía transcurriendo con serenidad, mientras Candy permanecía entre los brazos de Terry contemplándolo con devoción, estaba temerosa, pero decidida a llevar a cabo su encomienda.

Él podía sentir su respiración, estaba tan cercana, olía su fragancia a flor silvestre y observaba a detalle aquellas pecas que adornaban su rostro, pese a las penumbras de la habitación, sus ávidos ojos azules se habían acoplado muy bien al entorno.

Te amo mi dulce Candy - musitó él, inundando sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos rubios que bañaban la almohada.

Candy sentía que las piernas le temblaban y el cuerpo se le estremecía con el contacto de Terry, allí como estaba podía contemplar sus suaves labios así que decidió mirarlos con pasión, no se atrevía a decirle que la besara, pero no fue necesario ya que en menos de lo que espero él lo hizo.

Sus besos eran tiernos y sinceros, al principio fueron lentos pero comenzaron a incrementar en intensidad, al tiempo en que la besaba, Terry le acariciaba la cintura, delineando el pequeño contorno que tenía enfrente.

Luego de besarle los labios, decidió darle un ligero beso en la frente, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello. Candy solo llevaba puesta una bata blanca, pero las ágiles manos de su esposo lograron desenredar los lazos que se ataban a su espalda.

En ese momento Candy se ruborizó aún más, sabía que ya no había escapatoria, estaba dejando que Terry estrujara cada parte de su cuerpo, se le estaba entregando, esa noche permitiría que él la tomara, la hiciera suya.

Te quiero Terry – exclamó Candy. Por primera vez desde que se casaron, le decía esas palabras, por lo cual él se detuvo y decidió pararse de la cama, sorprendiéndola con ese hecho -. ¿He dicho algo malo?

No, nada de eso, todo lo contrario. Me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ven – dijo Terry extendiéndole la mano, para invitarla a pararse junto a él, ella acepto -. Quiero contemplarte aquí frente a mí, descubrir lo hermosa que eres, y saber que nunca querré a alguien más que a ti.

Tus palabras me conmueven Terry.

Eso es justo lo que quiero amor, conmoverte siempre – añadió Terry halándola hacia su pecho y ella le sujeto los hombros.

En la posición que estaba, él la miro con ternura y de nuevo asalto sus labios en un pasional beso, la tersa sensación de sus labios la hacían no querer alejarse nunca de ellos, Terry seguía siendo tierno y romántico.

Sin separar sus labios, Terry desajusto el último lazo que quedaba anudado en la bata de Candice, para luego ponerle sus manos sobre los hombros y tirar del vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Ahora estaba expuesta ante él, sus senos quedaron al descubierto y solo las bragas cubrían su femineidad. El sutil y delicado contacto que hacían sus pezones con el torso de Terry le producía escalofríos, aun no dejaban de besarse, de entregarse en los besos, él ni se había inmutado de observarla como lo quería hacer, estaba tomándose su tiempo de amarla con cautela.

Terry no tenía prisas, sabía que Candy era su esposa, que se le estaba entregando y de ahora en adelante su relación en pareja sería como la de cualquier otra, sin embargo él se sentía feliz, porque sabía que nadie más se compararía a ellos, al menos no en la forma en que se amaban.

Mientras le sujetaba la estrecha y frágil cintura con ambas de sus fuertes manos, Terry se separó con suavidad de sus labios, esta vez si quería contemplarla, ya no podía esperar más tan magnifico acontecimiento.

Eres hermosa Candy, la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Te quiero y por eso te escogí, porque no solo eres preciosa por fuera, sino también por dentro. Me enloqueces – repuso Terry, a un paso frente a ella, contemplándola de pie a cabeza, mientras permanecía ruborizada como un tomate.

A pesar de sentirse observada casi al desnudo, a Candy le agradaba que quien la mirara fuera Terry, era maravilloso que un hombre como él dijera esas palabras, que salían de su boca como una melodía agradable que nunca se quiere dejar de escuchar.

Después de decirle ese argumento, Terry se acercó de nuevo a Candy y siguió besándola con frenesí, esta vez ella decidió dejar de permanecer inmóvil y también tomo parte en la contienda, hundió sus dedos en las hebras castañas de Terry, bajando hacia sus hombros y más abajo, acariciándole la espalda firme y varonil que poseía.

Terry tenía el torso al descubierto, acostumbraba dormir solo con un pantalón pijama, pero sin camisa, era un hombre con un abdomen firme de lavadero y algunos ligeros vellos castaños cubrían su pecho.

Esa noche, Candy delineó con sus delicados dedos, la espalda y el pecho de Terrence, mientras lo hacía él lanzaba unos ligeros gemidos involuntarios que se mezclaban con los de ella.

Cuando Terry besó el cuello, hombros y lóbulo de la oreja en Candy, el mundo desapareció para ella, se desconectó de todo dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y solo enfocándose en ese bello momento que vivía.

Terry, te quiero, pero hay algo que…- musito Candy. Justo en aquel momento menos oportuno se le ocurrió que podía confesarle la verdad respecto a Anthony.

No te preocupes amor, lo que sea a mí no me importa, nos amamos y aquí estamos para ser felices – respondió él mientras seguía besándola en los hombros.

Candy intentó continuar hablando pero no pudo seguirlo haciendo, porque para ese instante sintió un cálido roce húmedo sobre uno de sus senos.

Terry le tiro con suavidad del cabello para hacer que ella inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando lo hizo él le sujeto uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, succionándolo, para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Ella ya no podía ni hablar, su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones inexplicables, nunca le había pasado algo similar, ni siquiera cuando se besaba con Anthony en aquellas colinas cerca de Wiltshire, donde se veían a escondidas y los árboles eran los únicos testigos de sus actos.

Esta vez todo era diferente, Terry sabía cómo llegar a ese punto desconocido en ella, provocando sensaciones que para cualquier amiga de su madre o incluso su madre misma serían cuestiones pecaminosas, pero Candy se decía así misma que seguro lo decían porque nunca lo habían experimentado, al menos no de la forma en que ella ahora lo hacía.

Las piernas le flaqueaban a Candy, incluso inclinaba más su cabeza hacía atrás deseando obtener más de aquello, mientras Terry la sujetaba por la espalda, haciendo que mantuviera el equilibrio, sin embargo de pronto sintió que él ya no se apoderaba de sus pechos.

Terry se había arrodillado frente a ella y comenzó a besarle el ombligo, en aquel instante sintió que estaba a punto de tambalear, que quizás el equilibrio ya no sería más posible, por lo cual apoyo una mano en el hombro de Terry mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla derecha sintiendo su barba incipiente.

Él siguió besándola, hasta trazar una línea desde su ombligo hacia el pubis, aun por encima de las bragas, cuando llego a esa parte inexplorada y virgen de su cuerpo, Candy se quedó sin aliento, mucho más al sentir que él bajo las braguitas hasta sus tobillos.

El clímax fue una experiencia maravillosa para ella, en esa primera noche juntos, él la estaba haciendo llegar al cielo y no quererse bajar de allá. Exploraba su feminidad con sus labios con tal audacia que ella se sentía inamovible de donde estaba, añoraba sentir más ese placer que solo él podía brindarle.

El placer explotó en ella como lava ardiente de un volcán, sus músculos se contraían explorando ese clímax intenso.

Cuando logró salir del trance que le había provocado su amante, se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama, Terry la miraba a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía la mirada inundada en pasión, deseo y frenesí, ansiaba hacerla suya, resguardar su virilidad entre su cuerpo.

¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – cuestiono sintiéndose como una tonta que no sabía que más argumentar para romper el hielo.

Mi forma de amarte, de demostrarte que quiero hacerte feliz de todas las formas posibles – respondió él dándole un beso.

¿tú no te quitarás el pijama? – cuestiono Candy, ruborizando sus mejillas al descubrirse así misma haciendo esa pregunta. Pero era verdad, tenía curiosidad de verlo, de conocerlo por completo.

¿En serio quieres verme?

Si, ¿no crees que yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo? – sonrió ella.

Sí, claro, tienes razón – añadió Terry, levantándose de la cama y parándose al pie de esta, allí se bajó el pantalón y no traía nada debajo -. ¿Contenta?, ahora sí puedes deleitarte viéndome.

Candy lo contemplo de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho con ella minutos antes, todo lo que estaba viviendo a lado de Terry era algo nuevo para ella, solo había visto hombres desnudos en las exposiciones de arte, pero jamás en la realidad, hasta ahora.

Al bajar su mirada hacia la virilidad de Terrence, descubrió lo firme que estaba, excitado solo de descubrir que ella lo miraba.

Ahora sí, ya estoy contenta – sonrió Candy y él se mordió el labio inferior y se lanzó hacia la cama de nuevo, tumbándose sobre ella.

Ambos estaban desnudos, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos rozarse, se besaron insaciablemente en los labios, entrelazando sus lenguas, rodando incluso sobre la cama, Candy llegó a estar sobre de Terry, allí ella besó su pecho sintiendo la firmeza de sus pectorales.

Con aquellos besos subió hasta el cuello de Terry, besándole también el lóbulo de la oreja y asaltando de nuevo su apetecible boca, de la cual no quería separarse más.

Los escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de Terry con ese contacto que Candy le produjo sobre el pecho, pero lo que sin duda lo dejo sin aliento fue sentir que las atrevidas y pequeñas manos de la pecosa, bajaron hasta su ingle y le rodearon su erección.

Candy – dijo sorprendido ante aquel espectáculo.

Ámame Terry – le susurró al oído.

Justo eso fue lo que hizo, la coloco encima de él, tomándola de la cintura y la penetro primero con lentitud, esa primera embestida provoco una leve molestia en Candy, al ser virgen, sin embargo de lo excitada que estaba los siguientes asaltos pasaron desapercibidos.

Terry contemplaba como el cabello rubio de Candy caía como cascadas sobre sus hombros, cubriendo una parte de sus senos que subían y bajaban al compás de su cuerpo.

Él la tenía sujetada por las caderas, deslizando sus manos en ocasiones hacia su cintura, llegando a sus pezones para apretarlos con suavidad, la sensualidad con la que se movía la rubia, la hacía lucir como una experta cuando solo se estaba dejando llevar y moldeándose al ritmo que le enseñaba su esposo.

Candy a pesar de ser virgen y por ende inexperta, sabía algunas cosas que había escuchado de los labios de Susana, su amiga vedette más conocedora en el plano sexual, la rubia tenía la esperanza de poco a poco aplicar sus vagos conocimientos con su ahora esposo.

Cuando se estaban acercando al clímax, Terry la miró con unos ojos llenos de pasión, brillantes de placer y gritó su nombre llegando al éxtasis. Candy correspondió a la mirada acompañándolo en su entrada al paraíso, juntos, pero luego cerró los ojos y sintió el sabor a gloria en sus adentros.

Extasiada de dicha y placer, se tumbó sobre el pecho de Terry, un poco temblorosa de todo el cuerpo. Había sido sin duda, la mejor noche de su vida y esperaba que hubiesen más como esa.

Ha sido una maravillosa experiencia a tu lado – dijo él, acariciándole el cabello.

Igual lo fue para mí Terry, te amo – repuso ella. Las palabras que mencionaba eran sinceras, ya lo amaba, con demasiada intensidad, sería inconcebible el imaginarse siquiera lejos de sus brazos.

Prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado Candy – exclamo él. Candy sintió un leve estrujo en el pecho al escucharlo, no sabía porque pero llego a pensar que él presentía lo de Anthony, aunque no era así, solo eran suposiciones de ella.

Claro amor, siempre – respondió con sinceridad.

La rubia sabía que debía contarle a su esposo lo de Anthony, pero le aterraba escudriñar la forma de hacerlo, así que esa noche mientras Terry dormía exhausto, ella se quedó meditando en la forma en que debía decirle a Anthony que tenía que marcharse para siempre, sin herir sus sentimientos.

::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, un invitado inesperado llegó al castillo, ese era Albert Ardley, quien necesitaba entregarle unos papeles a Terry de unas propiedades en Wiltshire que debía firmar, pero como no podía esperar a su regreso, decidió ir él en su búsqueda.

Terry, sé que estás en tu luna de miel, pero estos papeles son muy importantes, sabes bien que no confió mucho en los mensajeros, así que yo tuve que venir personalmente.

Gracias Albert, pero si ha sido un viaje muy largo, debiste enviarme una carta.

¿una carta? –cuestiono sorprendido Albert-. ¿sabes el tiempo que eso significa Terry?, no, por ello preferí mil veces atender personalmente esta cuestión.

De nuevo gracias Albert, ¿te quedarás?

No, tengo muchas cosas por hacer en Wiltshire, ¿volverás pronto?

No lo sé, quizás en una semana más, no tenemos prisa, la estoy pasando de maravilla.

Si me imagino, se ve en tu rostro de felicidad.

Sí, es maravilloso sentirse así de enamorado y lo mejor de todo ser correspondido –exclamo Terry tornándose serio.

Albert recordó que Candy se había casado con Terry casi obligada, ya que él descubrió cuando intentaba huir con otro hombre, sin embargo eso era algo que no pensaba decirle.

Me alegra que así sea Terry, que bueno que al fin puedes ser feliz de nuevo y confíes en el amor.

Sí, no sé porque, pero desde que conocí a Candy, me propuse que así fuera, dejar el pasado atrás y confiar de nuevo en el amor. Su angelical rostro, me hace confiar ciegamente en ella.

Claro – respondió Albert casi atragantándose con su propia saliva al escucharlo.

Albert lo que menos quería, era que su amigo volviera a sufrir una decepción amorosa, como aquella que tuvo hacía algunos años, aquella donde lo traicionaron y poco a poco pudo superar el dolor, dejándolo atrás.

Esa parte de su vida, era algo que nadie más que Albert conocía de Terry, una faceta gris que algún día pensó jamás superar y que ahora estaba saliendo victorioso confiando de nuevo en el amor. ¿Pero cuánto más seguiría siendo feliz?

En verdad me hace feliz que te hayas vuelto a enamorar Terry, es agradable saber que el pasado ha…

Ha quedado en el olvido –terminó la frase Terry con determinación-. Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso jamás, es algo que no tiene relevancia, nunca la tuvo ni la tendrá.

Lo siento Terry.

No te preocupes, solo sigamos como hasta ahora, haciendo de cuentas que eso nunca ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo? – espeto Terry y Albert asentó con la mirada.

Tal y como lo decía Terry, eso ya ni siquiera quería recordarlo, lo tenía prohibido incluso para él mismo, así que su fiel amigo y administrador, entendía a la perfección las palabras precisas del duque de Grandchester.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Disculpen la tardanza, agradezco mucho a quienes me siguen y me tienen en favoritos, no pude actualizar antes, pero aquí sigo, espero subir pronto otro capítulo, Saludos.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Guest-Illiana4-Dianley-Wendy1987-ElizabethOrtega(gracias por seguir leyendo, tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, que estés bien. Saludos)-Guest. Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios. Besos y abrazos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12.**

Candy se encontraba frente al espejo peinando sus rizados cabellos rubios, traía puesta su bata de dormir y se arreglaba mientras esperaba que una de las mucamas del castillo, llegara a ayudarla a colocarse su atuendo.

Adelante – exclamó al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta.

Buenos días duquesa. Mi nombre es Edith y me encargaré de ayudarle con su vestimenta – índico la mucama, parada de espaldas a la puerta observando a Candy quien ya la miraba a los ojos.

Gracias, esta vez sí necesitaré de tu ayuda, quiero ponerme un vestido azul que traje de Wiltshire y aun no lo he usado – añadió Candy con rostro de felicidad.

Claro señora, para eso estoy – contestó Edith, sin embargo permaneció parada como queriendo añadir algo más, que no sabía si era el momento adecuado de decir.

¿Sucede algo? – cuestiono Candy.

Sí, es que no sabía si decírselo duquesa, pero lo haré.

Sí, claro, dímelo por favor.

El cochero, Anthony, me abordo antes de venir a su habitación y me dio este sobre, me dijo que era para usted, que yo solo se lo entregará, que usted ya sabía. Al principio titubee de aceptarlo, porque usted es una dama y él es un sirviente, creí que estaba siendo…

No – la interrumpió Candy -. Está bien, dame el papel Edith y regresa en diez minutos ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia sintió la necesidad de saber qué era lo que Anthony tenía que decirle en ese papel, de cualquier forma reconocía que debía encontrar la manera de hablar con él, respecto a sus sentimientos.

Candy tomo una bocanada de aire y volteo a mirar hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Terrence no apareciera, sin embargo mientras estaba parada en la puerta que daba acceso al balcón, dentro de su recamará, se percató de que su esposo justo en ese momento salía a montar a caballo con su amigo Albert.

Notando que no había modo de que regresara pronto, decidió abrir el sobre y leer el contenido:

 _Querida Candy._

 _Espero te encuentres muy bien, sé que esta misiva pude habértela hecho saber personalmente pero no me ha sido posible encontrarte, me han tenido ocupado en esta labor que decidí llevar a cabo con tal de estar cerca de ti._

 _Candy, te amo y sé que nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier marea intensa en el océano, es por ello que no aguanto más vivir así, necesito que estemos juntos, que huyamos como lo íbamos a hacer el día de tu boda, aquel fatídico día cuando te casaste con ese hombre obligada por tu madre, solo a cambio de salvar el honor de tu familia, por dinero._

 _Te amo tanto Candy, te adoro, y el solo hecho de saber que ese hombre está a tu lado y en ocasiones te besa a pesar que no lo amas, me hierve la sangre, me muero de los celos. Amada mía, apiádate de mí y aléjame de este sufrimiento, no sabes las noches terribles que he pasado solo imaginando que puede obligarte a cumplirle como su mujer, sin embargo esos malos pensamientos se disipan de mi mente al recordar que me amas y que en muchas ocasiones nos hemos besado y sido felices._

 _Mi amada, he tramado un plan para irnos juntos, tengo todo listo de nuevo y esta vez no habrá marcha atrás, no pienso seguir permitiendo que continúes a lado de ese hombre, así que esta tarde te espero en el establo "b", estaré allí justo en el ocaso, tengo listo todo._

 _Con amor Anthony._

Cuando Candice termino de leer aquel mensaje que Anthony le había enviado, se quedó pasmada, no podía concebir que él tuviera todo resuelto, sin dudas necesitaba aclararle las cosas, hacerle saber que ya no lo amaba y que no podía seguirse haciendo ilusiones vanas con ella.

Mientras cavilaba en su mente la forma en que le diría a Anthony la verdad, escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, al escuchar ese sonido se le paralizó el corazón un milisegundo al pensar que podría tratarse de Terry y no sabría cómo aparentar su confusión.

¿Quién? – cuestionó.

Soy yo duquesa, Edith, la mucama – respondieron.

Adelante Edith – respondió Candy llevando el sobre entre sus manos y apresurándose a resguardarlo en el primer cajón del tocador, debajo de un joyero de madera.

¿Ahora si esta lista duquesa? – cuestionó Edith con una sonrisa. Candy se encontraba un poco tensa con aquel mensaje que acababa de leer, incluso también sabía que Edith ya podría sospechar que entre ella y Anthony había alguna amistad, sin embargo se decía así misma que dentro de poco sus nervios se terminarían, porque estaba decidida a esclarecer las cosas con él esa misma tarde.

:::::::::::::::::::::

En su recorrido por las colinas que eran de su propiedad, Terry charlaba con Albert acerca de negocios y algunos asuntos más.

He decidido obsequiarle a Candy el collar de diamantes que le perteneció a mi madre y es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella – exclamo Terry dándole un suave tirón a su corcel para obligarlo a detenerse, justo frente a la panorámica vista que el paisaje les ofrecía a lo lejos, del castillo Grandchester.

¿El collar de tu madre?, ese es un objeto muy valioso para ti Terry – repuso Albert haciendo lo mismo con su caballo.

Sí lo sé, ese collar es muy especial porque mi padre me dijo que era el único recuerdo que le quedo de ella, que en ese objeto su esencia permanece allí así como el amor que le tuvo, sin embargo amo a Candy más que cualquier otra cosa o persona en el mundo y además es mi esposa, quisiera que lo luzca, seguro se verá hermosa, más de lo que es.

Los ojos de Terry brillaban con una luz muy particular cuando hablaba de Candy, estaba muy enamorado de ella y no temía decírselo a todo el mundo, tampoco que los demás lo supieran y descubrieran su vulnerabilidad, era feliz y así deseaba que siguiera siendo.

Tienes razón Terry, solo que la última vez que pretendiste obsequiarle ese objeto a alguien más, esa persona no era merecedora de el – añadió Albert y Terry dejo de contemplar el panorama y situó sus ojos sobre su amigo, con desconcierto.

Creí que no íbamos a hablar del tema – espeto serio Terry.

Lo sé pero es inevitable hacerlo, estás hablando del tema del collar y yo solo recordé lo sucedido con Karen.

Karen es parte del pasado, esa mujer no se merecía nada, fue una traicionera que nunca me amo, era una ambiciosa que decidió engañarme con otro hombre, solo porque era el hijo legítimo de un conde y según ella podía ofrecerle lo que yo nunca le daría. Era de esperarse, cuando se enteró de que yo era un bastardo, dejo de decirme palabras de amor, incluso no le importaba pasearse frente a mis narices con ese tipo y besarlo, hasta fue capaz de decirme que jamás sería merecedor de alguien como ella, tú sabes que me humillo de la peor manera –exclamó Terry lanzando un largo suspiro-. Pero Candy nunca será así, ella me acepta como soy, es por eso que no te permitiré siquiera que hagas una mínima comparación al respecto.

Yo no estaba haciendo comparaciones Terry, creo que me malinterpretaste.

¡Pues pareciera Albert!, ya te dije que mi esposa es intachable, ella si es una dama y nunca….- inquirió irritado Terrence.

Mejor cálmate Terry – lo interrumpió Albert -. No es bueno recordar eso, discúlpame por haber sido imprudente, tienes razón, tu esposa jamás sería capaz de comportarse así. Karen era una mujer en la que nunca debiste fijarte, estaba muy manipulada por su madre, que solo le buscaba al mejor partido y lo peor de todo era que ella de igual manera lo veía así, además no te amaba de otra forma hubiese sido distinto. Y como bien dices, solo fue una mala experiencia, que ha quedado superada ¿no es así?

Claro, más que eso, ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad estoy enamorado, que lo que sentí por esa mujer no fue más que un espejismo.

Exacto – respondió Albert tragando saliva.

Albert reconocía que lo que Terry estaba haciendo era negar sus sentimientos, esos que alguna vez fueron muy intensos como los que percibía ahora, por que en verdad había sufrido, pero tal y como lo mencionaba ya estaba superado, se había vuelto a enamorar y confiaba ciegamente en el amor de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::

La tarde ya casi caía y Terry aún no había vuelto de su paseo junto a su amigo, así que Candy parada frente al balcón se tronaba los dedos de las manos con desesperación, a cada segundo miraba el reloj de pared que tenía sobre su chimenea, se encontraba dudosa de ir a hablar con Anthony justo en ese momento, pero no había de otra, tenía que resolver ese inconveniente.

Ella conocía bien a su ex novio y sabía lo impulsivo que era, así que si iba a la cita, este era capaz de aparecerse frente a la puerta de su habitación, más que aún seguía convencido de que ella lo amaba.

Decidida al fin, Candy empuño ambas de sus manos y camino con pasos firmes hasta el establo donde le había indicado Anthony que estaría, cuando estuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera titubeo de continuar, pero lo hizo, justo al llegar frente a un carruaje a caballo, intentó buscar a Anthony y este apareció detrás de ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y dándole un beso sobre el cuello.

Anthony – exclamó Candy sorprendida, alejándose de su abrazo.

Mientras ellos estaban en aquel sitio, Terrence llegaba al castillo, ordenándole a uno de sus empleados que resguardarán a los caballos, este joven los llevó a un establo distinto de donde se encontraba Candy. Albert decidió acompañar al joven indicándole a Terry lo que haría, él aceptó con un gesto.

Buenas tardes Duque – dijo Edith haciendo una reverencia a su jefe al verlo entrar al castillo.

Buenas tardes, ¿y mi esposa?, ¿está en su habitación?

Supongo que sí duque, ¿quiere que vaya a verificar y le informe que ha llegado?

No, ¿sabes?, iré personalmente, quiero darle una sorpresa – replico Terry con emoción.

Está bien señor – contestó Edith agachando la cabeza, mientras Terry se decidió a seguir hacia la habitación.

Terry estaba feliz de obsequiarle ese collar a Candy, imaginaba que ella lo recibiría de buen agrado, así que luego de haberlo ido a buscar al castillo de los Carberry, a quienes se lo había dejado encargado, ahora se encontraba a punto de ponerlo en el cuello de su esposa.

Al llegar a la habitación toco tres veces la puerta con sus nudillos y no recibió respuesta, de modo que con sigilo decidió entrar al pensar que Candy pudiera estar dormida, su sorpresa se hizo grande al descubrir que no era así, la cama estaba tendida y no había nadie en la habitación, ni en el cuarto de baño.

¿Dónde estará? – se cuestionó así mismo-. No importa, seguro le gustara la sorpresa, la dejaré justo en un lugar que ella usualmente utilice para que no le sea difícil encontrarlo.

Diciéndose esas palabras Terry, rodeo con su mirada cada rincón en la acogedora habitación y situó su ojos en un punto específico, el tocador estilo imperio que Candy tenía en un rincón de la recamará.

El duque asomo una sonrisa y avanzó hacia ese mueble, allí decidió abrir el primer cajón, iba a dejar a un lado del joyero el collar, pero al intentar acomodarlo, con su mano movió la cajita de madera, al hacerlo descubrió que había un sobre, que no tenía remitente.

Se le hizo extraño eso, así que la curiosidad lo hizo romper sus propias reglas en cuanto a esculcar en objetos ajenos, sin embargo ella era su esposa y tenía la intención de saber de qué se trataba ese extraño sobre sin remitente. Sin imaginar siquiera lo que allí había escrito, extrajo el papel y comenzó a leerlo, en el instante que lo hacía sentía como si una afilada daga atravesara su pecho.

La furia lo invadió, pero también el dolor, los sentimientos se aglutinaron de golpe en su cuerpo, era difícil saber cuál de todos era el más fuerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Candy tengo todo listo para que nos vayamos, solo necesitaba que tu estuvieras presente y ahora que estás aquí, no puedes decirme que ya no, que no me amas, que te has enamorado de ese tipo. ¡no Candy!, me niego a creerlo, ¡tú jurabas que me amabas!, ¿A dónde se fue tu amor? – espetó Anthony con enojo y dolor, mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

Lo siento Anthony, pero todo ha sucedido sin que me diera cuenta, te amé es cierto, pero ya no, ahora estoy casada y a quien quiero es a mi esposo –agachó la cabeza Candy entrelazando sus manos frente a su regazo-. Reconozco que te hayas esforzado por que huyéramos juntos Anthony, pero yo te dije que tenías que renunciar a mí, que ya nuestro amor no podía ser más posible, que debíamos olvidarlo todo.

No amor, no me digas eso Candy, no por favor –exclamó Anthony acercándose a ella y sujetándole los brazos con las manos, mientras la miraba y ella levantaba sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él-. Te amo mi amor, no renuncies a este amor, estoy seguro que solo estás confundida, es solo eso, aún me amas.

El dolor también lo percibía Candy, era imposible no mostrarse vulnerable al decirle esas palabras hirientes y ver el dolor que ocasionaba en el hombre que alguna vez amó.

¡No Anthony!, lo siento pero no te amo, ya no, es difícil para mí tenerte que hablar de esta manera, pero debes comprender – repuso Candy irritada y melancólica.

¡Está bien! –replicó él con seriedad, desconcertando un poco a Candy-. De acuerdo, solo quiero que me des un último beso Candy, con ese beso me demostrarás que ya no me amas, cuando lo hagas y lo perciba te prometo alejarme de ti para siempre, solo necesito sentir un último beso de tus labios para reconocer que has dejado de amarme, de no hacerlo, no pienso darme por vencido con tu amor.

Candy trago en seco al escuchar a Anthony, ella ya no quería tener contacto con él, mucho menos luego de haberse entregado a Terry, pero le conmovía mucho verlo tan triste, además de que era la única forma de que él pudiese irse para siempre y ambos renunciaran a lo que algún día tuvieron, esa sería la última vez, la despedida.


	13. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13.**

* * *

Albert al salir del establo, luego de ayudar a peinar a los caballos, una actividad que disfrutaba mucho haciendo, percibió que Terry marchaba furioso del castillo, tomando camino hacia el establo "b". Pese a que Albert desconocía el motivo por el cual su amigo se veía tan enojado, sospechaba que seguro no se trataba de algo bueno.

\- ¡Terry! – exclamo Albert, intentando detener a su amigo hacia donde se dirigía, logrando capturar su atención.

\- ¿Qué quieres Albert? – respondió de mala forma.

\- Tranquilo Terry, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

\- Por nada – respondió con frialdad, intentando seguir su camino, pero Albert lo sujeto con fuerza por el antebrazo impidiéndole continuar.

\- Espera Terry, si fuese por nada no estarías así, ¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿algún problema con los empleados? ¿necesitas un caballo?, están en…

\- ¡No!, ¡mi maldito problema no es con los empleados!, mucho menos necesito un caballo Albert, al menos creo que no aún –espeto Terry con enfado, alzando la voz-. Será mejor que me dejes solucionar este problema, solo.

\- No Terry, no te dejaré somos amigos, anda cuéntame ¿Qué sucede?

Terry titubeó de decirle a Albert, se sentía como un estúpido, al haber confiado ciegamente de nuevo en el amor, y en una mujer que según él no se había merecido ni una gota de su cariño, estaba avergonzado consigo mismo, estaba siendo de nuevo traicionado, de nuevo lo había engañado una mujer, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a todo.

\- Ella es igual – solo pudo decir.

\- ¿igual? –cuestionó Albert, sintiendo una leve sospecha de lo que se refería-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¡Por esto! – inquirió Terry poniéndole en el pecho a Albert el sobre con el mensaje de Anthony.

Albert leyó rápidamente el contenido del sobre y luego situó su mirada en aquel furioso caballero que avanzaba a paso firme hacia el establo.

\- ¡aguarda! – lo detuvo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? – espeto Terry con ojos llenos de furia-. Deja de detenerme Albert, tengo que resolver este maldito problema.

\- Sí, pero no de esa forma.

\- ¿Entonces de cuál, maldición? – exclamó Terry. Su furia brotaba en cada poro de su piel, Albert lo contemplaba extrañado, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado, era sorprendente como en un mismo día podía haber llegado a polos opuestos en su estado anímico.

\- Debes calmarte Terry, no hagas locuras, estás muy enojado y te entiendo pero, ella no vale la pena para que por su culpa condenes tu vida a una carga de consciencia que no te quitarás jamás.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que quiero matarlos?, no estaría mal, pero no – contestó Terry con seriedad y una sonrisa ladina.

\- No entiendo – dijo Albert sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo.

\- Ya basta de eso, tengo otra forma mucho mejor de hacerlos sufrir, y esa es arruinándoles su plan, claro que me hierve la sangre saber que he sido traicionado por segunda vez, pero ya basta de ser tan tonto, ya no soy el mismo de antes, ahora soy poderoso y rico y usaré eso a mi favor, ya verás la forma.

\- Terry yo no pensé que ese hombre, fuese…-exclamo Albert sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con ese hombre?, ¿tú lo sabías Albert?

\- No, bueno –titubeó Albert delatándose ante su amigo-. Si, lo siento Terry, yo los descubrí cuando intentaban huir juntos, ese día el cochero tomo un camino distinto y los topamos, pero le impedí que hiciera esa estupidez.

Terry se quedó petrificado por unos momentos, ahora se sentía mucho más engañado, pareciera que todos estaban enterados de la burla de su mujer, menos él, se preguntaba así mismo; ¿será que he estado tan ciego para no haberme dado cuenta de su traición?

\- Más tarde hablaremos de eso, no quiero enfadarme más de lo que estoy, debo apresurarme antes de que se larguen –espetó Terry más que encolerizado.

::::::::::::::

\- No Anthony – espeto Candy alejándose del abrazo del joven que la mantenía prisionera -. No te daré un beso, lo siento pero no puedo, soy una mujer casada y eso no está bien.

\- Si pero ya te dije que de lo contrario, no me alejaré nunca de ti.

\- Por favor Anthony, debes comprender, no te aferres a mí, yo ya no te amo.

\- Solo estás confundida Candy, ¿a ver sino entonces, porque no quieres darme un beso?, es solo un beso, tu marido nunca lo sabrá – exclamo Anthony intentando de nuevo acercar su rostro a Candy, pero una bofetada en la mejilla lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¡No!, ¡ya basta Anthony!, ya te dije que te amé, te quise mucho y es cierto todo lo que dices, pasamos momentos maravillosos juntos, es más quería huir a tu lado porque te amaba, pero las cosas han cambiado.

\- ¿Te has entregado a él Candy? – repuso Anthony con seriedad mientras aún seguía con la mano en la mejilla dañada por el golpe.

\- Eso es algo íntimo Anthony.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Candy?, ¡No maldita sea!, ¡no! – reclamo Anthony manoteando con enfado y empuñando sus manos frente a la atormentada rubia-. No es justo Candy, me jurabas que me amabas, por ti vine hasta este maldito lugar actuando como un sirviente de ese malnacido, por tu amor, por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa, pero tú…

\- Anthony, lo siento, en verdad, perdóname –las lágrimas de Candy continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, así que él decidió abrazarla.

En ese preciso momento, cuando estaban abrazados, entró Terrence, al ver esa escena sintió mucha furia, la sangre comenzaba agolparse en sus sienes y un calor inmenso lo invadió de pies a cabeza, incluso intentó resguardar todo su odio empuñando sus manos, sin embargo tenía la intención de ir en contra de Anthony y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

A un lado de él, iba Albert, quien al notar su desconcierto y los sentimientos que percibía, decidió ponerle una mano sobre el hombro derecho para desviar su atención, haciéndole un gesto para indicarle que debía tranquilizarse.

Lo que Albert temía, era que Terry fuese a cometer una locura de la cual luego se tuviera que arrepentir, él no era un hombre violento, ni malvado, pero las circunstancias de la vida en ocasiones transforman a las personas, eso era lo que su amigo intentaba evitar.

\- Solo habla tranquilo con ellos – exclamo Albert en tono sigiloso, ya que se encontraban a una distancia, un tanto alejada de ellos, pero desde ahí podían distinguirlos casi entre las penumbras, ya que la luz, iluminaba a Candy y Anthony, pero no a ellos.

\- No te preocupes, contendré todo mi odio, esta vez estoy dispuesto a vengarme, no permitiré que nadie se burle de mí, sin recibir su merecido – espeto Terry avanzando pero hacía el castillo de nuevo, luego de que los jóvenes se habían separado y por un extraño motivo Candy solo agacho la cabeza y se puso de espaldas.

\- Entonces ¿Qué harás? – cuestionó Albert con desconcierto.

\- No les haré saber que los he visto, estarán sobre aviso, pero tampoco permitiré que sean felices mientras yo me muero del enfado de que se hayan burlado de mí en mis narices.

Albert solo observaba a su amigo sin imaginarse que era lo que tenía planeado para aquellos aparentes amantes en fuga.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Terry le ordeno a una de las mucamas, a Edith que fuese a buscar a la duquesa, quien estaba en el establo, a la joven le pareció muy extraño ese hecho, que en la noche, una dama se encontrara en ese lugar, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?, se cuestionó, sin embargo luego se limitó a recibir las ordenes de su jefe.

Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba y distinguir una figura casi frente a ellos, a Candy casi se le paralizó el corazón, sin embargo un rato después comenzó a latirle desbocado al imaginar que aquella joven, pudo haber escuchado toda la conversación o peor aún verlos abrazados.

\- Buenos noches señora, el duque me ha informado que quiere verla, me ha hecho buscarla en todo el castillo, pero me alegra que se encuentre aquí – sonrió Edith. Aquellas palabras el mismo Terry se las había indicado que las dijera.

\- Ah, si ya iba para allá, es más vamos – exclamo Candy, antes de marcharse girando su mirada hacia Anthony que se quedaba recargado sobre un costado del carruaje viéndola cuando se marchaba.

Edith distinguió que quien estaba con la duquesa era el mismo cochero que le había enviado una misiva, todo era tan extraño en él, ese joven se veía misterioso, mucho más en la forma que tenía de mirar a la esposa del duque.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo más mi esposo? – comentó Candy, dudosa de que Terry fuese a estar enterado de lo sucedido con Anthony.

\- No duquesa, solo que yo le buscará por doquier, que necesitaba hablar con usted.

\- ¿hace mucho que ha llegado? – cuestionó Candy.

\- Hace un rato – respondió Edith, sin querer añadir algo más, al no estar segura que debía decir.

\- Gracias Edith.

En su llegada al castillo, Candy estaba siendo esperada por su esposo en el salón principal, el lugar lucía tétrico, solo las luz del fuego en la chimenea alumbraban el gran espacio.

Terry se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, en un sillón elegante en tono carmín, entre sus manos meneaba una copa con licor, al escuchar que al fin su esposa parecía acercarse a donde estaba, decidió dejar el objeto sobre una mesa de madera de roble, frente a él.

\- Qué bueno que has llegado, amor –mencionó Terry con cierto aire de ironía-. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- A… yo… en... –titubeó Candy, pareciera que la lengua se le trabara y no le pudieran fluir bien las palabras de lo nerviosa que estaba, ya que Terry parecía comportarse extraño.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa?

\- No, es solo que me parece que estás actuando extraño.

\- ¿Extraño?, quizás tú seas la que estés actuando extraño, aun no me has dicho dónde estabas.

\- Ah, si tienes razón, estaba en el establo – exclamo Candy, sabiendo que no podía seguirle mintiendo, ya que la mucama la había visto en ese sitio con Anthony.

\- ¿así? Y ¿Qué hacías allá? – cuestionó Terry aparentando no saber nada, sin moverse de donde estaba y tampoco mirándola de frente, solo dándole sorbos ocasionales a su trago y aprisionando la copa entre sus manos, con ganas de romperla. Candy permanecía parada detrás del sillón donde se encontraba Terrence, a un lado de la puerta de acceso al salón.

\- Estaba…-pensó que debía decir, pero lo que se le ocurrió fue ser sincera-. Terry necesito hablar contigo, es algo que a lo mejor sea difícil, pero…

Terry imaginó que le diría que se iría con Anthony porque lo amaba, como decía en la carta, así que destruyo la copa que tenía entre sus manos con todas sus fuerzas del coraje que sentía, hecho que Candy no presenció al estar un tanto alejada.

Él no quería permitir que ella se burlará de él, ni tampoco quería volver a parecer vulnerable ante ella, reconocía que de hacerlo, se saldría con las suyas y lo abandonaría al saber que era un hombre comprensivo: «No más –se dijo así mismo-. Ya basta del tonto Terrence del que se burlan las mujeres, mi corazón está roto en mil pedazos y no pienso darle el gusto de reírse de mi como lo hizo Karen, ya no»

\- ¿hablar? –exclamo parándose de donde estaba y acercándose a ella, justo de frente. Candy de solo verlo sintió que las piernas le temblaban, ansiaba que la besara y volvieran a pasar una noche maravillosa como la del día anterior, pero sus ojos lucían distintos, parecían opacos-. Hoy no creo que sea posible, tengo que salir.

\- ¿Salir? –cuestionó Candy, al ver que él solo la miro y avanzó como si nada hacia la puerta, mostrándose tan frío-. ¿A dónde?, ¿olvidas que es nuestra luna de miel y es de noche? ¿A dónde irás?

\- Saldré con Albert, acaba de llegar de Wiltshire y tengo planeado invitarle unas copas en el pueblo, o quizás vayamos a un burdel – respondió Terry con frialdad.

\- ¿a un burdel?, Terry ¿Qué está pasando?, tú, yo no creí que a ti…

\- Si Candy, me gusta asistir a esos lugares de vez en cuando, soy hombre, además tengo derecho a hacerlo, ¿no crees?, debo irme se nos hará más tarde – dijo Terry saliendo del salón, Candy lo siguió hasta la puerta principal y él antes de traspasar ese límite, se detuvo y añadió -. Por cierto, le diré al cochero, Brown, que nos lleve, para que sepas que no estará por si lo necesitas.

\- ¿Al cochero? –exclamo Candy con desconcierto-. No Terry, yo… ¡Terry espera!

Candy intentó detenerlo al pensar que él ya sabía lo de Anthony, así que de inmediato corrió hacia su habitación y buscó el sobre que había dejado bajo su joyero de madera.

Al llegar allí, esculcó y descubrió que estaba justo donde lo había dejado, sin embargo el collar que pensaba regalarle Terrence, no estaba, ya que él decidió no dejarlo. Aunque Candy se percató de que esa misiva siguiera en su lugar, seguía dudosa de la actitud de su esposo, así que decidió cuestionar a Edith, la mucama.

\- ¡Edith! – dijo Candy.

\- Si señora – exclamo la joven castaña.

\- ¿tú sabes si mi esposo entró a mi habitación cuando llegó? – cuestionó Candy con interés. Sin embargo, Edith ya había recibido indicaciones claras del duque.

\- No, su esposo se fue directo al salón a tomarse unas copas y esperarle.

\- ¿en serio?

\- Si señora, es en serio – exclamo Edith con seriedad. Candy se sintió como una tonta desesperada, pero la actitud que mostró Terry no cuadraba en lo que había sido esos días, parecía un hombre distinto.

« ¿Y si se comportaba como todo un caballero, solo porque quería que yo me acostará con él? – pensó Candy, tumbada sobre su cama en la soledad de su habitación, mirando hacia arriba de su lecho-. No sé pero presiento que mis mentiras y mis equivocaciones las pagaré muy caro, dios perdóname »

Candy concluyó que Terry no podía estar enterado de aquel incidente con Anthony, ya que todo estaba en su lugar, sin embargo su actitud no.

Así como estaba Candy seguía llorando, esta vez por el comportamiento de Terry y saber que la engañaría con alguna mujerzuela, eso le dolía mucho a ella, pero recordaba las palabras de su madre, donde le indicaba que los hombres tienen esos derechos y no se debe objetar, además de que las mujeres tienen la obligación de reprimir su enojo, no obstante para ella eso no era una opción, siempre estuvo en contra de esas normas, sin embargo reconocía que cualquiera que fuese el motivo ya nada sería igual en su relación, aun así buscaría la forma de hablar con Terry sobre Anthony y aclarar las cosas.

* * *

 **Hola gracias por permanecer aquí, seguimos con esta historia. Saludos.**

 **Iliana4-Dajimar-Dianley-Guest-DarlingEveling. Gracias por comentar :)**


	14. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14.**

* * *

Terry llegó al establo en donde se encontraba Anthony, mientras esté estaba con el corazón en la mano, volviendo a dejar el caballo que pretendía robarse en el corral que le correspondía.

\- Buenas noches señor Brown, ¿Pensaba salir a algún lado? – cuestionó Terry intentando reprimir su enojo y sus ganas de darle su merecido.

\- No, en realidad quizás pero…

\- ¿acaso se robaría mi carruaje y mi caballo señor Brown? – alegó con seriedad Terrence.

\- No claro que no duque – respondió Anthony igual mirándolo con ojos llenos de furia al saber que le había quitado a la mujer que amaba.

Esa misma noche luego de su conversación con Candy, Anthony pretendía marcharse, sin embargo no le diría a nadie, mucho a menos a Terry, a quien no tenía la menor intención de darle alguna explicación al respecto.

\- Entonces, puede llevarnos al pueblo, no deje el caballo en su corral, vuélvalo a colocar en el carruaje – espeto Terry.

\- ¿saldrá? – cuestionó Anthony con desconcierto.

\- Así es señor Brown, creo que no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un… sirviente – exclamo Terry con sarcasmo.

Anthony en ese momento sintió que la sangre comenzó a hervirle del enfado que le ocasionó que Terry se refiriera a él de esa manera, así que ahora empezaba a dudar de la bondad que su corazón tenía, según Candy.

\- Así es duque, me limitaré a llevarlo – repuso Anthony empuñando sus manos con todas sus fuerzas para reprender su ira, ya que le había prometido a Candy, no armar ningún alboroto, mucho menos decirle la relación que sostuvo con ella, ya que ella misma sugirió ser quien se lo dijera, luego de su partida.

\- Eso me gusta escuchar, le espero frente al castillo, dese prisa que no tengo más tiempo.

El rubio, decidió no emitir palabra y mejor le dio la espalda, sentía que ya no podía contenerse más, que si aquel caballero decidía exclamar algún otro argumento, se abalanzaría sobre él, sin importarle nada.

El duque regresó frente al castillo, donde Albert aguardaba por él, su rostro lucía adusto, mientras su amigo lo miraba pensaba que debía acostumbrarse ya a esa faz en Terry, porque luego de aquella traición por parte de la mujer que más amaba, ya nada sería igual.

\- ¿todo listo? –cuestionó Albert, quien pensaba que se iría él solo de regreso a Wiltshire con el cochero.

\- Sí, pero hubo cambio de planes, iré contigo.

\- ¿hasta Wiltshire? ¿Qué pasó con tu esposa?

\- Ella no irá – espeto Terry y Albert mostró confusión en su rostro y se encogió de hombros-. Y tampoco nosotros.

\- ¿qué? ¿a qué te refieres Terry?, no comprendo.

\- Resulta que iremos a un bar del pueblo, no te irás esta noche, necesito de tu apoyo.

\- ¿de mi apoyo?, Terry yo creo que debiste hablar con tu esposa y decirle que estás enterado de su traición, no es bueno tomar represalias en contra de las personas.

\- ¡no es justo ser engañado como un vil imbécil!, ¡no es justo que te vean la cara de pendejo!, eso es lo que no es justo querido amigo – espetó Terry furioso.

\- Si lo sé Terry, pero ni siquiera sé que es lo que pretendes hacer, al menos debes decirme, soy tu amigo ¿no es así? – exclamó Albert y Terry lo miró con enfado al recordar que incluso él lo había engañado al no decirle lo que ocurría.

\- ¿mi amigo? – dijo con sarcasmo-. Vaya que gran amigo eres Albert, resulta que me engañaste tú también, ya que sabías que mi esposa, me engañaba con ese infeliz y no fuiste capaz de decirme, dejaste que se rieran de mi a mis espaldas, seguro se besuqueaban mientras yo actuaba como un…

\- Tranquilo Terrence, tienes razón en todo, debí decirte, pero lo que yo no quería era verte sufrir, además hubiese sido peor si ella se hubiese huido con ese hombre el día de tu boda, y te hubieras quedado en el altar, eso sí sería terrible.

\- Quizás hubiese sido lo mejor, a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás, la que hubiese quedado mal sería ella, al ser vista por todos como lo que es… una…

\- Terry no debes hablar así de las mujeres.

\- No he dicho nada.

\- Sí, pero lo pensaste. No puedo creer que luego de ser un caballero estés actuando como un desquiciado.

\- Y sigo siendo un caballero, pero tampoco puedo ser estúpido Albert y hacer de cuentas que nada ocurrió, porque no es el caso, me hierve la sangre el odio que siento ahora por ella.

\- ¿la sigues amando a pesar de eso?

\- Para mi maldita desgracia sí, solo espero que ese cariño no dure mucho más. ¿sabes Albert?, no pienso volverme a enamorar, tampoco dejaré a Candy, ella seguirá conmigo hasta que me aburra de tenerla, pero tampoco volveré a ser el de antes, ella así lo quiso, quería ver al villano que puedo ser, pues así será.

Albert solo resoplo al escucharlo, no le parecía esa actitud en Terry, sin embargo no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, él tenía razón, había sido engañado por dos mujeres y eso lo estaba convirtiendo en un insensato, sin embargo estaba tomando un mal camino, porque de cualquier forma nunca sería feliz.

\- Ya viene –exclamo Albert al distinguir que se acercaba el cochero-. ¿le dijiste a ese tipo que nos lleve? ¿Qué pretendes Terry?

\- Ya lo sabrás – indicó Terry con una sonrisa ladina.

En su llegada al bar donde se dirigían, Terry le ordenó a Anthony que esperará por él allí afuera, Anthony estaba tenso tenía ganas de largarse en ese momento, pero decidió hacer lo que le dijeron, ya que sus pertenencias aún continuaban en el establo del castillo, así que al regresar las tomaría y se marcharía.

\- ¿ahora si me dirás que pretendes Terry? – cuestionó Albert a Terry, mientras ambos compartían unas cervezas en el bar, donde también habían más personas entre ellos mujeres.

\- ¿tú una vez me contaste que conoces a unos tipos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero? – evadió la pregunta Terry argumentando otra.

\- Así es Terry… no me digas que quieres…

\- Exactamente – añadió Terry recargándose a la silla y tomándose de un sorbo su vaso con cerveza.

Albert entendió a la perfección que las pretensiones de Terry eran darle una paliza a Anthony, pero él no se ensuciaría las manos, actuaría como espectador, sin siquiera mirar, solo con el hecho de saberlo y tramar aquella malicia.

\- Terry, no sé qué decirte, pero lo único que sé es que no deseo inmiscuirme en esos asuntos.

\- No te inmiscuirás, tan solo me dirás, ¿Quiénes son?, yo haré el resto.

\- Anda, aún me debes el que te haya perdonado por tu mentira.

\- Ni siquiera me has dicho que me perdonaste.

\- Ya lo hice, pero a cambio necesito tu información.

\- De acuerdo – añadió Albert tomando una bocanada de aire-. Seguro tú tenías una noción de esa información ¿verdad? – lo miró y Terry mostró una risilla culposa-. Ya que resulta que ese tipo lo puedes localizar en este bar, tan solo le tienes que preguntar al cantinero, él te llevará a su oficina, allí le dices lo que quieres que haga y él te informará su precio.

\- Gracias amigo, tú sí que sabes cómo sacarme de apuros, lo mejor de todo es que no meteré ni las manos, no pienso ensuciármelas con aquel imbécil, ahora si veremos quien se aprovechará de quien – diciéndolo Terry se incorporó de su asiento y le dio una palmada suave en la espalda a Albert, quien solo hundió los dedos en sus cabellos, rascándose la cabeza para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza y prender un cigarrillo.

Terry hizo lo que Albert le indicó, pidió informes en la barra acerca de ese malhechor, que se hacía llamar; "el caballero oscuro", al escuchar mencionar aquel apodo, el cantinero tragó en seco y lo condujo hacia la guarida de aquel rufián, misma que estaba dentro del bar, ya que casualmente este era el dueño.

\- Buenas noches, caballero oscuro – exclamo Terry al entrar en aquella oficina, de paredes y pisos rústicos, solo calentados por la chimenea antigua y desgastada que iluminaba el pequeño espacio con su luz.

\- Hola, tome asiento por favor señor duque – respondió el hombre con voz ronca, mientras permanecía de espaldas sentado sobre su silla y fumándose un puro, ya que el humo llegaba hasta donde se encontraba Terry, pudiendo sentir aquel particular aroma. Algo que también le extraño a Terry, fue que aquel hombre supiera su identidad, si él nunca lo había visto-. Durante mucho tiempo estuve esperando el momento en que usted viniera, su padre lo hacía seguido, pero no había tenido el placer de conocer a su hijo, es bueno saber que nos entenderemos –luego de decirlo el hombre por fin giró su asiento, poniéndose de frente al castaño.

Aquel tipo tenía un rostro adusto, era regordete de cabellos rubios canosos y ojos oscuros como la noche, tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas además de una que otra arruga enmarcando su rostro, eso demostraba que era un hombre mayor, pero aun no anciano.

\- De modo que mi padre le conoció. Mucho gusto entonces – respondió Terry extendiéndole la mano, detrás del gran escritorio de madera que los dividía a uno del otro.

El hombre ignoró el saludo y dijo;

\- Tome asiento por favor duque, déjeme decirle que yo no soy buen amigo de nadie, solo hago trabajos por mi cuenta y cobro por ello, su padre en ocasiones me necesitó para resolverle algunos conflictos y eso hice, en aquel entonces yo era joven igual que él, así que no se me hacía difícil hacerlo, sin embargo ahora como puede darse cuenta solo soy un viejo que me dedico a administrar mi negocio.

\- Entonces, ¿ya no hace ningún trabajo que se le encomiende?

\- No he dicho que no, tan solo dije que soy un viejo que no puedo hacer yo el trabajo, pero tengo mis empleados de confianza que se encargan de ello, yo ya no meto ni las manos, así como usted.

Terry sin esperarlo, de pronto sintió la necesidad de retroceder, de no solicitar de su apoyo para lo que pretendía hacerle a Anthony, ya que este tipo que se hacía llamar "el caballero oscuro", se veía muy rudo, además de que le inspiraba desconfianza, y Terry no pretendía asesinar a Anthony, solo darle su merecido para que no pudiera escaparse con Candy como quería hacerlo.

\- ¿sucede algo señor duque? – cuestionó el hombre, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Terry.

\- No, nada.

\- Entonces, dígame su problema, yo sabré darle solución.

Terry suspiró y dijo;

\- Quizás ya no lo necesite.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice duque?, si está aquí es por algo, vamos no sea un cobarde, sé que necesita de mi ayuda, no pasará nada, no se angustie – dijo el hombre, recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio e inclinando más su rostro hacía el confundido Terry-. Si no quiere que lo matemos, no lo haremos.

Aquellas palabras sirvieron de aliento a Terry, quien de inmediato recuperó su intención, además de recordar en ese mismo momento aquella dolorosa traición que aún se mantenía como un sello en su mente.

\- De acuerdo, sí, necesito que le den su merecido a alguien, se llama Anthony Brown en este momento…

Terry le explicó a aquel hombre lo que necesitaba que le hicieran a Anthony, que era golpearlo, hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero sin llegar a matarlo.

\- Entonces así quedamos señor Duque, creo que debe ir y hacer su parte, nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

\- Claro, gracias y ahí le deje las monedas de oro que me pidió – repuso Terry, señalando una talega que había dejado sobre el escritorio, el hombre al verla le brillaron los ojos y contó el contenido.

\- Perfecto, así me gusta que sean mis clientes, cumplidos como usted. Ya sabe duque, cuando necesite algo más, aquí estamos.

\- Sí, gracias… espero no necesitar nada más de esto -dijo Terry entredientes y asomando una sonrisa fingida antes de salir de la oficina.

Terry se dirigió directo a donde aún seguía Anthony, dentro del carruaje con la mirada perdida detrás de la ventana.

\- ¡Señor Brown! – alertó Terry, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿sí? – respondió a secas y sin mosquearse de donde estaba.

\- ¿sabe señor Brown?, usted tiene agallas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – cuestionó Anthony confuso.

\- Porque se da cuenta que su jefe está parado aquí justo frente a usted, mientras usted permanece dentro de mi carruaje sin importarle nada, ¡salga de inmediato!

\- No… -iba a decir algo más Anthony pero…

\- Necesito que se largue, váyase de nuevo al castillo, si ve a mi esposa dígale que no llegaré, que pienso ir después a un burdel.

\- ¿qué? – replicó Anthony, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, estaba imaginando que Candy quizás le había mentido al decirle que su esposo en verdad la amaba y era bueno con ella, porque tal vez Terry la amenazó.

\- ¡así es señor Brown!, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones, ya le dije, limítese a recibir órdenes y cumplirlas – espeto Terry, marchándose después de hacerlo.

A Anthony ni le dio tiempo de reclamarle o de decirle algo, porque cuando se dio cuenta, el caballero castaño ya iba entrando de nuevo al bar.

Lo que hizo Anthony fue tomar las riendas del corcel y hacer justo lo que le habían indicado, pero esta vez, ya no pretendía irse de regreso a Wiltshire como lo había planeado, luego de lo que escuchó de los labios de Terry no pretendía dejar al abandonó a su amada, mucho más al suponer que Terry era un tirano que seguro la tenía amenazada.

Anthony Brown no imaginaba lo que le esperaba a mitad del camino, sin dudas, aquel incidente no lo olvidaría jamás.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por continuar leyendo, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana. Saludos.**

 **Iliana4-Dajimar-Guest-Guest-Fran-Alesita77-Dianley. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	15. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15.**

* * *

En su regreso al bar, Terrence se encamino hacia donde estaba su amigo, quien ya se mantenía desconcertado ante lo que sabía que él haría con Anthony.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Terry, hablaste con ese tipo? –cuestionó Albert.

\- Sí ya hablé con él, incluso le pague unas cuantas monedas de oro, para que haga el trabajo –respondió Terry acomodándose al respaldo de la silla y dándole un sorbo a su tarro de cerveza.

\- No se me hace correcto eso Terry, debiste pensar bien las cosas, ¿Por qué eres tan impulsivo?, todas tus decisiones se basan en tus impulsos, incluso el haberte casado con esa joven también fue un impulso y por si no lo recuerdas, bien sabías que no te amaba.

\- Si –repuso Terry frunciendo el ceño-. Pero tampoco es justificable de su parte el haberme engañado, desde luego que yo imaginaba que se casaría conmigo solo por el dinero, pero mira que meter a su amante en mi propia casa, eso es inaceptable.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo Terry.

\- ¡no lo entiendes Albert!, porque nunca has estado en una situación similar, ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento en estos momentos, en apariencia puedo parecer tranquilo, ¡pero no lo estoy!

\- Bueno, sí, tienes razón, yo nunca he vivido algo así, pero…

\- ¡Pero nada!, es más, tú debiste decirme, ¿no que eres mi amigo?, el mejor por cierto.

\- Así es, pero como tu mejor amigo no quería verte sufrir, pensé que ella estaba resignada y continuaría a tu lado una vida normal, jamás imagine que ese tipo viniera tras ella, supuse que se había dado por vencido –exclamo Albert confundido.

\- Pues ya ves que no.

\- Aunque también creo que, tienes razón actué mal, ya que si ella no te amaba, debí dejarla ir, sin embargo ahora.

\- Ahora se atendrá a las consecuencias, no es más que una mentirosa, dijo que me amaba y pensar que me era infiel con su antiguo amante –espetó Terry, sujetando con fuerza el asa del tarro donde tomaba su cerveza-, eso no pienso perdonárselo, no me parece en lo absoluto su burla. Es más vámonos de aquí, le dije que iría a un burdel y eso pienso hacer.

\- ¿a un burdel?, pero Terry tú no acostumbras asistir a esos lugares, nunca te ha gustado, ¿Qué piensas hacer allá?

\- Supongo que ir a dormir – añadió Terry en tono burlón y sarcástico.

Albert se encogió de hombros y siguió detrás de su amigo, quien ya se había parado y avanzaba hacia la salida, la noche estaba muy fría, pero Terry parecía no sentirlo, el burdel más cercano a donde estaban, solo tenía dos cuadras de distancia desde allí, así que optaron por ir a pie.

El sitio era un amplio salón cubierto de mesas y atiborrado de hombres, además de mujeres que fungían como camareras, aparte de las que estaban bailando sobre una tarima al fondo del lugar.

\- Señorita –detuvo Terry a una joven castaña de ojos grises que pasaba a su lado con una charola, donde llevaba cervezas-. Necesitamos una mesa de las que están frente a la plataforma.

Todas y cada una de las mesas alrededor de la plataforma estaban ocupadas, pero Terry intentaba persuadir de algún modo a la chica, para que le ayudará a conseguir alguna.

\- ¿Sabes?, a pesar de que no hay ninguna mesa disponible, puedo ayudarte, pero a cambio…

\- Lo que necesites –exclamó Terry refiriéndose al dinero.

\- De acuerdo galán, vamos, solo déjame llevar esta bandeja hacia aquella mesa y enseguida vuelvo contigo, ¿sí? –contestó la camarera guiñándole un ojo.

\- Terry será mejor que nos sentemos en algunas de estas mesas, evita ir allá, mira aquella parte está llena de hombres rudos, parecen vikingos, ¿no ves lo gigantes que son? –indicó Albert, señalándole a Terry el sitio donde pensaba ir.

\- No me importa, esos tipos podrán verse fuertes, pero quizás no lo sean.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Terry? ¿buscar problemas?, creo que ya tienes suficientes.

\- No me interesa tu opinión Albert, puedo ir y sentarme donde me plazca y yo quiero…

Terry iba añadir algo más, a su ya irritado amigo, pero de pronto su visión se situó en medio de la plataforma donde bailaban las cortesanas. Le llamó mucho la atención, ver allí a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos lacios y largos, tez blanca y sensual figura.

\- Pues si no te interesa mi opinión, entonces me iré, tengo muchas cosas…- dijo Albert, deteniéndose de continuar al descubrir que Terry no le estaba haciendo ni caso, parecía anonadado viendo a la mujer que bailaba sobre la tarima-. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es… mira a esa mujer Albert.

\- Si, la estoy viendo, es muy hermosa, no intentes cambiarme el tema, estoy enfadado por tu actitud…

\- ¡no!, es en serio, no me estoy fijando solo en lo bella que es, obsérvala bien, mira su rostro, ¿a quién se te figura? –interrumpió Terry, mientras seguía inmerso en el sensual baile de esa mujer frente a ellos.

\- Esa mujer –respondió Albert, entrecerrando sus ojos para intentar distinguirla mejor, ya que entre tanto humo de tabaco y la poca claridad del entorno, se le hacía difícil analizarla con detenimiento-. Se parece a Karen.

\- Así es- indicó Terry.

Ambos hombres permanecieron pasmados contemplando a la dama que hacía unos exóticos movimientos, sin haberse quitado aún el atuendo, llevando como vestuario, un corset rojo con detalles negros en los contornos y un pronunciado escote, unas medias negras que se dejaban ver hasta la mitad de una de sus piernas debido a la abertura de su falda negra en esa especifica zona, unas botas del mismo tono con tacón alto, además de excesivo maquillaje en el rostro.

Mientras aún seguían en el letargo, apareció a un lado de Terry la camarera, lista para llevarlos a una mesa que recién les había conseguido.

\- Señor –exclamo la camarera-, señor-le dijo de nuevo, esta vez dando un leve tirón a su chaqueta.

\- Sí –reaccionó Terry-. Disculpe es solo que me distraje.

\- Si ya me di cuenta – sonrió la chica-. Ella se llama Karen, es la sensación del lugar, ¿es muy bonita verdad?

\- ¿Has dicho que se llama Karen? –cuestionó Terry con interés.

\- Sí, así es, se llama Karen. Ya les conseguí su mesa – añadió la joven-. ¿quieren seguirme?

\- Claro, vamos.

Terry aún no podía creer lo que esa mujer le había dicho, aquella sensual dama no era nadie menos que Karen, sin embargo las dudas comenzaron a corroer sus pensamientos; ¿Qué hacía Karen en un lugar como ese? ¿No se supone que debía estar casada con el Conde Wilmington?, sin dudas necesitaba averiguar al respecto, quizás su suerte estaba cambiando y podía vengar aquel daño que le habían hecho.

\- Esa mujer es Karen –exclamo Terry a su amigo, ambos ya sentados sobre la mesa que les habían designado, justo en el perfil derecho de Karen.

\- ¿Es Karen?, no lo creo Terry, se parece mucho, pero no, ¿Qué haría Karen en un sitio como este?, se supone que debe estar casada ya, además por si lo olvidas era una mujer muy conservadora.

\- Uhm, las personas cambiamos Albert y ¿alguna vez te enteraste de la boda acaso? – cuestionó Terry meticuloso.

\- No.

\- ¿entonces?

\- Es que no puede ser ella.

\- ¿entonces cómo te explicas que se llamen igual?

\- No lo sé Terry, quizás es una casualidad.

\- Las casualidades no existen Albert, todo pasa por algo y sé que esto está pasando precisamente por algo.

\- Terry, ya no por favor, ya basta de querer vengarte de las mujeres que te hicieron daño, estás siendo inmaduro, creo que mejor me iré, no pienso acompañarte en estas locuras.

Albert se incorporó de donde estaba y tomo rumbo a la salida, dejando a Terry solo tomándose unos tragos y contemplando el show.

\- Señorita, ¿será posible que pueda hablar con esa dama? – cuestionó Terry a la camarera.

\- ¿con Karen? –dijo la joven y Terry asintió con la mirada-. Uhm, no lo sé, ella no es del tipo de chicas que se van con los caballeros, solo baila y ya, pero no hace ese trabajo, aunque si lo prefieres yo podría…

\- No, perdona que te lo diga, eres muy bonita, pero quiero a esa chica, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por ella, ¿entiendes?

\- Es que ella no tiene precio.

\- Lo tendrá, créeme – respondió Terry con determinación.

La joven camarera decidió ir e indicarle a Karen que un apuesto caballero castaño, quería hablar con ella, su número ya había concluido y la linda joven pelirroja, se encontraba en su camerino, arreglándose para lo siguiente en la noche.

\- Karen – exclamo la camarera.

\- Rose, hola – respondió Karen con una sonrisa mientras cepillaba su larga melena, sentada frente al espejo.

\- Karen disculpa que te molesté, pero es que hay un insistente caballero que quiere hablar contigo, dice que te pagará lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué? – espetó Karen-. Tú sabes que yo no tengo precio Rose, mi trabajo no es irme con los hombres.

\- Lo sé, pero él no quiere entenderlo, insiste en verte.

\- No hablaré con él, dile que se marche y si no haz que lo saquen, así como todos los tipos que quieren abusar de nuestra confianza.

\- De acuerdo Karen.

Cuando Rose avanzó hacia la puerta, y se marchó, Karen continúo en lo que estaba, ella sabía que era difícil negarse a esas proposiciones de distintos hombres, trabajando en un sitio como el que laboraba, sin embargo ese era el precio por tener ese estilo de vida pecaminoso.

\- ¿Así que me echarás con los guardias o quizás con esos vikingos mal encarados que te observaban con lujuria? –exclamo Terry, entrando de improviso al camerino de Karen y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando Karen escuchó esa voz, se quedó petrificada, bajando con sutileza el peine sobre la mesa de enfrente.

\- ¿Terry, eres tú? – cuestionó desconcertada.

\- Sí, ¿Qué tal Karen?, nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿no te da gusto?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –respondió ella, parándose de donde estaba y mirándolo de frente, mientras él permanecía de espaldas a la puerta y con los brazos cruzados además de la cabeza ladeada clavando sus azules ojos en ella.

\- Pues vine a ver el espectáculo, este es un lugar público, ¿no es así?

\- Si pero…

\- ¿Sabes?, se me hizo muy sorprendente encontrarte trabajando en un sitio así, pensé que para estos momentos estarías casado con el conde Wilmington, ¿no presumías que ese hombre liberaría de la ruina a tu familia? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces Karen?, anda cuéntame, por la amistad que algún día tuvimos.

\- No Terry, será mejor que te vayas.

\- No lo haré-espetó él con determinación, acercándose a ella, situado a una distancia estrecha que la hizo sentirse intimidada con su presencia.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Terry? ¿burlarte de mí?, ¡de acuerdo!, te hice daño, sí, lo sé y lo siento también.

\- No he venido a burlarme de ti, quizás aparecí aquí para ayudarte.

\- ¿ayudarme?, tú nunca me ayudarás Terry.

\- Claro que sí, ¿a ver dime?, ¿Por qué estás aquí y no con el conde? –insistió Terry.

Karen titubeo de confesarle la verdad a Terry, del por qué se encontraba en ese sitio, sin embargo sabía que quizás tal y como lo decía él podía ayudarla liberándola de aquel yugo que la aprisionaba, no obstante ella desconocía las verdaderas intenciones del nuevo y desconocido Duque de Grandchester.

* * *

 **Hola, buen día espero estén muy bien, les saludo con un nuevo capitulo. Sé que no nos gusta esta faceta del Terry vengativo jejeje, pero no será eterno, jejeje.**

 **ElizabethOrtega(Gracias por comentar, ya no te pude agradecer en el otro capitulo, Saludos)-Guest-Iliana4-Guest. Gracias por comentar. Saludos ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	16. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16.**

* * *

– Mi vida personal ya no es de tu incumbencia, Terry —refutó Karen ladeando la boca, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero en serio me gustaría ayudarte, estoy seguro que esta no es la vida que hubieses deseado tener —inquirió Terry con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Karen volcó su mirada hacia Terry, encogiéndose de hombros al reconocer que tenía razón en lo que decía, sin embargo se cuestionaba ¿por qué pretendía ayudarla?, cuando ella le había hecho demasiado daño.

– No entiendo Terry, ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?, no se supone que me odiabas, que la última vez que te vi, espetaste que fuese feliz y que no querías volver a verme jamás. Imagino que esa supuesta "ayuda" de tu parte, tiene un trasfondo ¿verdad? —indagó Karen. Terry estaba actuando muy extraño, a ella no le parecía que estuviese tan tranquilo, ya que siempre solía ser muy orgulloso.

– Solo cuéntame —ignoró la pregunta Terry y avanzó dos pasos hacia adelante, logrando que Karen quedara pegada de espaldas a la pared. Aquella estrecha cercanía con él, la hizo recordar porque aún seguía en su mente a pesar de todo.

– Te...er...rry —tartamudeó Karen. Estaba poniéndose nerviosa, sentía tan de cerca esa colonia masculina que usaba Terry y que había impregnado con su embriagador aroma, cada rincón de su camerino.

Él por su parte se percató que ella era un manojo de nervios, así que sonrió para sus adentros y pensó; pensé que sería más difícil descubrir la verdad.

– No te pongas nerviosa —le dijo el atrevido, inclinándose y colocando una mano sobre la pared mientras que con la otra acarició con sutileza el mentón de la pelirroja mirando sus labios con una sonrisa coqueta. Karen percibió unos choques eléctricos en su cuerpo con ese contacto, no podía creer que había cometido la equivocación de traicionar a ese apuesto hombre—, solo necesito que me digas que sucedió, quiero saber.

– De acuerdo —se resignó ella bajando la mirada y apartando la mano de Terry de su rostro con un suave manotazo al igual que se escabullía de donde estaba, situándose de nueva cuenta a un lado del tocador donde se arreglaba antes de salir a la tarima a bailar—. Te contaré todo Terry, pero no quisiera que te burlarás, lo haré porque en parte quiero que me perdones, sé que no fui una…

– Solo dime lo que sucedió con tu compromiso —interrumpió Terry tajante. A Karen se le oprimió el corazón al percibir su comportamiento hermético. Le dolía reconocer que ya no la amaba.

– Está bien —aceptó Karen con voz cansina—. Mi compromiso con el conde Wilmington se canceló a última hora, mi prometido nunca llegó a la boda, me dejo esperando en el altar, siendo la rechifla de todos —Karen no encontraba las palabras para continuar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquel triste momento, incluso tuvo que sentarse para no perder la compostura más de lo que ya la había perdido, así que allí mirándose en el espejo, siguió diciendo—. Yo sufrí mucho Terry, pero me repuse, aunque gracias a esa boda fallida mi familia perdió todo, quedamos en la ruina por completo, de último momento, un tipo llegó a casa y le propuso a mi padre pagar la hipoteca de la hacienda a cambio de que me desposará con él. Mis padres se sintieron halagados con esa propuesta, porque un hombre se atrevía todavía a querer casarse con una chica deshonrada.

Terry escuchó todo aquello que Karen le dijo, prestando mucha atención al hacerlo, pese a todo le conmovía su situación, pero ya no tenía los mismos sentimientos de antes por ella, solo la veía como una mujer más, nadie especial para él.

– ¿Por qué dices que deshonrada?, solo te dejaron plantada en el altar, no…

– No Terry, yo me acosté con el conde Wilmington antes de casarnos, de ese idilio entre los dos, quede embarazada —añadió Karen.

– Eso quiere decir que tienes un hijo, ¿y por qué estás aquí entonces? —Las dudas en Terrence se acrecentaban aún más, pareciera que con cada avance en la conversación, hubiese más turbación en él al respecto.

– Tuve un hijo, pero ya no está más conmigo —respondió Karen, entornando sus ojos hacia Terry a través del espejo, para ver su reacción. Él pestañeaba, acariciándose la barbilla y rodando su mirada sobre el suelo.

– ¿y dónde está?

– Murió al nacer, su corazón no soportó y falleció —En ese momento, Terry tuvo la intención de ir y abrazarla para darle consuelo, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme en donde estaba, sin saber que más decir. Karen ahora no solo lloraba, sino que también sollozaba intentando confortarse a sí misma ante lo descompuesta que estaba.

– Lo lamento mucho —dijo Terry con sinceridad.

– Gracias, ya pasó algún tiempo, pero aún me duele recordarlo. ¿Sabes Terry? He pagado muy caro todo el daño que te ocasioné —admitió Karen limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco de seda que extrajo de un baúl a su lado—, incluso lo sigo pagando, estoy casada con un hombre que me tiene trabajando en este burdel, mientras él se revuelca con todas las mujeres que pasan por aquí.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Si Terry, mi marido, literalmente me compró solo para satisfacerse por un tiempo, luego me designo estar a cargo de este lugar y ser la sensación de la noche, eso sí, sin dejar que ningún hombre me toque, ¡qué ironía! —añadió Karen asomando una sonrisa fingida—, me preguntó qué hará cuando ya no le sirva, cuando ningún hombre se fije en mí, en fin —resopló resignada—. Pues esa es mi historia Terry, ya la sabes, ¿ahora sí estás feliz?

– No —soltó Terry alzando su mirada para observar su rostro por el cristal del espejo.

– ¿Qué? —cuestionó intrigada Karen girando su cuerpo aun sobre la silla para verlo de frente.

– Me refiero a que no me siento feliz por lo que te sucede, es difícil y grave —reconoció él.

Terry pretendía decirle a Karen que se fuese a vivir al castillo junto con él, proponiéndole ser parte de su servidumbre a cambio de liberarla de ese yugo que tenía al trabajar en ese lugar, de alguna forma sus intenciones eran vengarse de ella, sin embargo descubrió que ya estaba sufriendo demasiado, que la vida se había encargado en desagraviar todo el daño que le causo al engañarlo, así que supo que aquella acción ya no era necesaria.

– Sí, por cierto, ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este Terry? —indagó Karen.

– Vine a relajarme —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

– Ah, pensé que ya te habías casado, supe que tu padre te dejo su herencia, pensé que no podría heredarte el título nobiliario.

– Si, así debió haber sido, un bastardo como yo, no tiene derecho a ese título, sin embargo mi padre se las ingenió para hacerme ver como su hijo legítimo, aunque no lo fuera.

– Que bien —dijo Karen rodando sus ojos por la habitación, al recordar que si hubiese sido más inteligente, en ese instante ya fuese la esposa de Grandchester y una duquesa, ni por su mente pasaría la vida que ahora llevaba—. Y… ¿te casaste? —volvió a mirarlo, expectante de la respuesta.

– Sí, hace poco tiempo, de hecho estoy pasando mi luna de miel en este lugar, quería visitar el castillo y mis recuerdos.

– Así que te casaste, supuse que debía ser así, seguro es muy hermosa ¿verdad?

– Si, lo es —admitió Terry mostrándose melancólico al recordar que le hubiese gustado que el amor de Candy fuese sincero, así como lo era su belleza.

– Te felicito Terry, ¿y la amas? —escudriño Karen, deseando conocer si se había casado por amor o solo por compromiso, dentro de sí guardaba la esperanza de que él aun siguiera enamorado de ella, al verla de nuevo, removiera ese recuerdo, así como él lo había agitado en ella.

– Sabes Karen, debo irme —desatendió a su pregunta con una actitud determinante—. Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer.

– ¿Te irás? —exclamo Karen incrédula—. Pero dijiste que…

– Olvida lo que dije, solo quería saber de ti, me alegra que ya estés mejor y estés superando todo, cuídate y luego charlamos —zanjó Terry encaminándose hacia la puerta y atravesando el umbral solo con un gesto en la mano: de despido.

Karen se quedó absorta ante el argumento de Terry, por un momento creyó que él en verdad la ayudaría a salir de aquel agujero en el que estaba metida, así que al verlo marchar de su camerino, de nuevo se le estrujo el corazón al reconocer que ya nunca podría tenerlo, que menos sería capaz de recuperar ese amor que por tonta perdió.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Antes de ese suceso, Albert salió del burdel y se dirigió con rapidez pero a paso prudente en búsqueda de algún transporte que lo pudiera llevar a esas horas hacia el castillo, sería difícil encontrar alguno, pero haría el intento.

Maldecía en sus adentros al recordar que a Terry se le había ocurrido indicarle al cochero que se fuera y todo para que los malhechores pudieran retenerlo en el camino y golpearlo. Albert anhelo que ese hombre aun siguiera cerca para advertirlo al respecto.

Para la fortuna de Albert, así lo fue, mientras avanzaba sobre la empedrada calle, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba un grupo de coches a caballo reunidos, notó que a su izquierda se hallaba Anthony, recargado en un árbol, agradeció en silencio el haberlo encontrado.

– ¡Anthony! —exclamó Albert logrando capturar la atención del joven rubio, quien mantenía sus brazos y piernas cruzadas, recargando su espalda al firme tronco de un árbol.

– Señor Ardley, que gusto verle de nuevo —asomo una sonrisa torcida Anthony.

– ¿Sigues aquí?, pensé que te habías marchado, Terry dijo que te irías.

– Sí, pero me entretuve charlando con un amigo que encontré afuera del bar donde estaban. Pero ahora mismo me voy —respondió Anthony.

– ¡No! —rechazó Albert con determinación. Anthony por su parte arqueo una ceja y lo miró confuso—. Me refiero a que no es necesario que te vayas aún, más bien, me iré contigo…no, demonios… te diré la verdad.

Albert titubeó de confesarle a Anthony lo que Terry pretendía hacer con él, sin embargo, decidió hacerlo, pero no diciéndole en si las cosas a cómo eran.

– ¿Cuál verdad señor Ardley?

– Sé muy bien que viniste por Candy, que piensas volver junto con ella a Wiltshire o irse lejos, eso…

– Sí, eso quiero hacer, ese hombre con el que se casó, no la merece, por culpa de su intromisión ahora ella está con él, cuando debería estar a mi lado, nunca debió haberse aparecido cuando intentábamos huir —espetó Anthony.

– Créeme que no pretendí hacerlo, fue cuestión del destino.

– Eso no existe señor Ardley…

– Anthony, no tengo mucho tiempo para charlas, en estos momentos alguien quiere hacerte daño, es necesario que te vayas, toma —extendió su mano Albert, dándole a Anthony una talega con algunas monedas de oro.

– ¿Qué significa esto? —cuestionó Anthony intrigado.

– Es para que te vayas lejos de Edimburgo, donde nadie sepa de ti, si sigues aquí, morirás. Así que mejor márchate si no quieres problemas y si tampoco pretendes meter en problemas a Candy, solo hazlo —Anthony clavó sus ojos en Albert desconcertado y enfadado a la vez, si bien era cierto que no quería alejarse de Candy, también reconocía que su estancia allí solo le causaría problemas.

– ¿Por qué tengo que irme?, ¿Quién me querría matar, no entiendo? —Albert resoplo, se masajeo las sienes y escudriño en su mente si era buena idea decirle que Terry había sido.

– Terry se enteró de que pretendías huir con Candy, está muy enfadado y será mejor que te vayas, por tu bien.

Anthony trago saliva al escucharlo, así que recordó el comportamiento de Terry con él, seguro debía tratarse de eso; pensó. Sin embargo temió por Candy, por las represalias que fuese a tomar con ella, « y si aún no ha hecho nada porque pretende decirle al rey y llevarnos a… no, no puedo permitirlo», de nuevo una voz interna se coló en los pensamientos del rubio.

– Debo ir —decidió Anthony, montando de nuevo el caballo de la carreta y acomodándose sobre el cómo jinete.

– ¿A dónde? —cuestionó Albert confuso, enarcando una ceja.

– A buscar a Candy, debo advertirle que ese hombre piensa lo peor de ella, no es seguro que este allí, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño. Dígale a Grandchester que me he decidido a luchar por el amor de ella, no pienso abandonarla, menos ahora que ese tipo es capaz de todo —Al decirlo, Anthony le dio unas patadas al caballo con sus botas a los costados, al tiempo en que con fuerza sujetaba las riendas, también agitándolas para que el corcel siguiera hacia adelante.

– ¡Espera Anthony!, ¡no vayas por ese camino!, ¡vete de Edimburgo mejor! —gritó Albert, sin que Anthony se perturbara siquiera un poco de desviar su rumbo.

Albert maldijo con fuerza, reconociendo que se había equivocado al decirle a Anthony la verdad, no obstante las cosas se empeorarían aún más y eso sería porque el joven rubio, había tomado el camino equivocado, pareciera que no escuchó bien las indicaciones de su locutor y se fue, cegado por el amor que tenía por Candy.

En lo que Albert manoteaba al viento, apretándose la cabeza, empuñando su mano derecha y ocasionalmente impactándola sobre el tronco del árbol, donde minutos antes había estado Anthony, escucho una voz ronca que lo llamó.

– ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces?

– Terry —resoplo resignado Albert—. He cometido una estupidez.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó Terry interesado en saber.

– Le dije… la verdad a Anthony —soltó de sopetón la noticia.

– ¿La verdad? —dijo Terry consternado—. ¿Cuál verdad?

– Que sabías de su pretenciosa huida con Candy —Albert no pudo decir más, porque Terry se abalanzó sobre él aprovechando el árbol, para pegarlo de espaldas a este, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza por las solapas de la chaqueta.

– ¡Qué demonios dices Albert!, ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso?, ¿no te das cuenta que los has puesto sobre aviso? —espetó Terry apretando la mandíbula sin soltar a Albert ni dejarlo de mirar con ojos desafiantes.

– Lo siento Terry, pero no me pareció que quisieras golpearlo por medio de alguien más, eso no está bien, estás actuando como un desquiciado. Reconozco que es difícil superar el que te hayan engañado, pero esa no es la forma de hacerlo.

– ¿Qué hubiese preferido? ¿Qué le dijera al reino lo sucedido? ¿Qué diera informes a la nobleza? ¿Qué imaginas que hubiesen hecho ellos, eh? —Terry aflojo el agarre que tenía sobre Albert y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, bajando la mirada, rodeando el suelo con sus ojos—. Tú sabes bien que no serían tan considerados y benévolos como yo, seguro les harían daño, los azotarían o les cortarían la cabeza.

– ¿Ves? —exclamo Albert levantando los brazos, para luego dejarlos caer a los costados de sus caderas—. Con esa actitud, te estás convirtiendo en lo que más odiabas, esos tipos de la nobleza que solo piensan en cobrar venganza de quienes los dañan. ¿Crees que es justo que alguien que amas, por muy mala que haya sido, se merezca algo así? —Terry negó con la cabeza sin alzar su vista—, ¡ahí está!, te conozco Terry, sé que estás actuando por impulsos, por la furia del momento, pero no porque lo sientas realmente. Es más podría asegurar que estás arrepentido.

Terry alzó su mirada y se encontró con la de Albert, ladeo su boca para luego añadir;

– Tienes razón Albert, me conoces muy bien. Vayamos, impidamos que le hagan algo a ese chico —concilió Terry. A pesar de todo, de su cólera y del saberse engañado, el haber charlado con Karen y descubrir en la situación en la que ahora estaba, le hizo darse cuenta que no era necesario haberse vengado de ella, para hacerla sufrir, el destino se había encargado de hacerlo.

Si él se comportaba de esa forma, corría el riesgo de convertirse en aquello que más odiaba, los déspotas y engreídos nobles.

– Así me gusta que actúes Terry —le sonrió Albert. Feliz de que su amigo haya comprendido, no obstante también le pareció extraño su proceder repentino, pensó que quizás algo había habido en su charla con Karen.

Avanzaron hacia donde inicialmente se dirigía Albert a buscar un carruaje. Un tipo barbón y con rostro adusto, se ofreció a darle el servicio de transporte hasta el castillo, Terry sabía que en el camino aguardaban esos hombres a Anthony, así que le indicó al cochero que fuese más aprisa de lo que pudiera. Tanto él como Albert, tenían la esperanza de que aún no hubiese sucedido nada lamentable.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola, espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad, gracias a todos por seguirme en esta historia y disculpen la demora en publicar, pero con esto de los días festivos, se complica un poco, pero mil gracias, seguimos con este fic.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **-Iliana4-GladisT-flaquita-Wendy1987-ElizabethOrtega(Gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo mismo para ti, igual este fin de año. Besos)-Lachinita-Dianley y a todas las Guest. Saludos y mil gracias por comentar.**

 **Aprovecho para desearles una feliz noche de fin de año, mis buenos deseos para el año que viene, espero sigamos aquí juntos, en este mundo de los fics, besos a todos y mi abrazo anticipado de fin de año. Bendiciones, dicha y prosperidad son mis deseos para todos, este 2016.**

 **Saludos...Nos leemos pronto..., no aseguro actualizar antes de fin de año, de ser posible lo haré con gusto, pero gracias por su tiempo.**


	17. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17.

La espesa penumbra que cubría el camino, no permitía distinguir si había algún rastro de Anthony Brown o de alguno de los malhechores en la vereda. Terry se mostraba arrepentido de su arrebatada actitud, reconocía que la traición de Candice, aún le dolía, pero él mismo se desconocía al recordar de lo que había sido capaz.

1 No entiendo Terry, se supone que esta es la zona que mencionaste, ¡Pero aquí no hay nada! Se supone que al menos algún rastro debiera de haber —indico Albert preocupado al notar que Anthony no se encontraba por ningún sitio ni siquiera el carruaje estaba en donde se bajaron a indagar.

2 No lo sé, Albert. Se supone que tendría que ser aquí, al menos debería estar en este sitio. ¿y si se dio cuenta y huyo? —Tuvo la esperanza, Terry de que Brown se haya percatado del incidente y estuviera huyendo.

3 No lo creo, se veía muy decidido a ir a ver a Candy y según él alertarla de tus intenciones —añadió Albert. Terry por su parte contemplaba la oscura y desolada calle que parecía no tener fin. Por más que intentaba enfocar su visión más allá de lo que sus ojos le permitían, no lograba distinguir nada.

4 Uhm, creo que debemos irnos al castillo, casi te puedo asegurar que ese hombre ya está allá.

…..

Mientras tanto; en el castillo, en donde se encontraba Candice; angustiada por la ausencia de su esposo y aun sin poder dormir, esta misma decidió bajar de su habitación y tomar rumbo a la cocina, intentaría ver si con un vaso con agua podría tranquilizar su aflicción.

5 ¡Candy, Candy! —escuchó una voz pastosa que parecía susurrar su nombre. Candy se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y lo único que pudo contemplar fue oscuridad y los árboles mecerse con el viento, así que sacudió su cabeza e intento no tomarle importancia, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana, el rostro de Anthony cubierto en sangre se asomó detrás de la misma.

Al ver esa escena a la rubia casi le da un infarto, por lo cual; dejo caer el vaso con agua que llevaba entre sus manos. La respiración comenzó a faltarle y sus grandes ojos se mostraron muy expresivos. No podía articulas palabra, estaba pasmada. Su blanca piel asomaba unas pequeñas venas rosadas sobre su rostro.

6 ¡Anthony! —gritó alterada. El hombre que la miraba del otro lado de la ventana, no contuvo más el aliento y cayó en un desmayó inminente.

Con premura, la joven Candy corrió tras él. Al estar afuera del castillo, siguió a donde estaba tumbado, allí ella fue directo hacia él, acunándolo entre sus brazos.

7 Anthony, ¿Qué sucedió? ¡contéstame! —Los ojos del rubio parecían sellados, por más que ella lo movía, el hombre estaba inerte. Decidió acercar su oído a la boca del joven para descubrir si respiraba; y si lo hacía. Mientras lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos y su bata blanca de seda cubierta en la sangre del muchacho, este lanzó un gemido de dolor poco perceptible.

8 Candy —murmuró Anthony con un hilo de voz. Candy lo escuchó y volcó sus ojos en él deseando saber que había pasado—. Ese hombre no… no puedes seguir a su lado, él… él me hizo esto.

La rubia chica escucho aquel argumento que el moribundo hombre emitió. Parecía que hablaba de un hombre, pero ella no quería suponer que fuese Terry. Él no era capaz de algo así, al menos eso pensaba ella.

9 No entiendo Anthony. Mira ahora mismo iré por ayuda, necesitas atención urgente —Candy rodó sus ojos por el cuerpo de Anthony y observó que tenía diversos moretones en el rostro y alguno que otro raspón en la destrozada camisa. Pero había algo más, su labio estaba partido y unas gotas de sangre surgían de su boca. Ella intentó no pensar lo peor de esa situación, aunque era inevitable suponer que debían haberlo golpeado muy fuerte, quizás alguna costilla rota o tal vez heridas internas—. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Anthony se quedó tumbado sobre el jardín trasero del castillo, en medio de la oscuridad y solo recordó lo que aquellos hombres le habían mencionado.

10 Ahora mismo vas a pagar todos tus desatinos, imbécil —había espetado uno de esos tipos que lo había detenido; en medio del camino.

11 ¿Qué ocurre? —había dicho él con mucho desconcierto. No sabía quiénes eran esos hombres y por qué habían atravesado a sus caballos en medio del paso. Sin embargo recordó aquellas palabras de Albert, una especie de alerta para él, donde decía que se marchará. Pero no, él no haría eso, jamás abandonaría a Candy, mucho menos al ver lo cretino que era su marido.

12 Que no permitiremos que vayas a ningún lado, niño —había exclamado otro hombre. Este parecía ser el líder de ese clan. Llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, botas del mismo tono y un sombrero. A pesar de ser el más bajo de los tres tipos, este tenía un rostro misterioso, no parecía ser un truhan—. ¿Por qué sabes? alguien nos dio indicaciones claras de hacer esto.

13 ¡¿Quién?! —Había querido saber Anthony. Sus ojos rodaban entre aquellos desconocidos hombres, que parecían ser todo, menos amigables—. ¿Quién les mandó, eh? ¡Díganme! ¿Quién ha sido ese cobarde?

El rubio no era tonto, imaginaba el motivo por el cual estaban ahí. Pero quería que sus sospechas fuesen confirmadas.

14 Eso no te incumbe. Chicos, háganlo —Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Anthony Brown había escuchado de ese misterioso hombre. Por qué en menos tiempo de lo que pensó, esos fornidos tipos se abalanzaron sobre él, intentando golpearlo sin motivo alguno. Él intentó defenderse, pero fue en vano, aquellos hombre pudieron más. El tercero y menos fuerte, solo fue espectador.

….

Candy recorría como loca todo el castillo buscando ayuda, de algún médico o alguien que tuviera noción en esa área. Para esa instancia ya habían dos hombres; empleados del castillo. Que estaban ayudando a Anthony, lo encaminaban hacia una de las habitaciones para que allí pudiese ser atendido de inmediato por el doctor de la familia, mismo que en breves minutos debía arribar.

La muchacha de cabellos dorados estaba con el alma en un hilo, mientras permanecía en el recibidor principal del castillo, luego de haber mandado a un mensajero en búsqueda del doctor, escuchó unos murmullos provenir detrás de la gran puerta de madera que brindaba acceso al lugar.

15 ¡Candy! —replico Terry. Quien recién llegaba junto a Albert. Ella solo lo miró un tanto afligida, pero sin acercársele. Por el contrario, él avanzó hacía ella notando la sangre que ensuciaba su vestido, ya que a pesar de haberse colocado una gabardina encima, debajo aún seguía embardunada de aquel líquido rojo—. ¿Qué ocurrió Candy? ¿sucedió algo? —preguntó pasmado. Sin dejar de situar los ojos en la bata de la rubia.

Candy miraba a Terry, como si de un extraño se tratará como si temiera que en verdad él hubiese sido el causante del desmejoramiento de Anthony. Así como estaba; decidió armarse de valor y cuestionarlo al respecto. Reconocía que no era el mejor momento, pero debía saberlo.

16 Si Terry. El señor Brown llegó muy golpeado, esta sangre no es mía, yo estoy bien. Ese hombre se desmayó frente a mí.

17 ¿Cómo? —cuestionó afligido Terrence. Aquello que había temido, era una realidad. Sus tontos impulsos y sus frenéticas decisiones tenían a un hombre quizás al borde de la muerte. Aquella sangre en el atuendo de su esposa, no demostraban nada alentador.

18 Si Terry. Fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua, porque no podía dormir, estaba angustiada porque aún no volvías. Cuando de pronto, me asome por la ventana y vi el rostro ensangrentado de ese chico…—Terry estaba absorto, inmóvil. Al escuchar a Candy se empalideció de manera inevitable. Ella se percató de eso y arrugo la frente, apretando de igual forma con fuerza un pañuelo que llevaba entre sus manos—. Estoy muy preocupada… Terry, ¿tu tuviste algo que ver?

Cuando lo dijo el castaño, alzó su mirada hacia ella, observándola con ojos fulminantes pero a la vez arrepentidos. Le provocaba muchos celos ver a su esposa preocupada por ese hombre, eran notables las lágrimas que había derramado. No obstante también reconocía que todo eso había sido por culpa de él, debía reconocerlo, ¿Pero cómo?

19 ¿Por qué supones que tuve algo que ver? —decidió inquirir de manera metódica. En parte quería saber si ella le diría la verdad respecto a su huida—. ¿acaso él te lo dijo? ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?

20 Solo quiero que me digas la verdad Terry. ¿lo sabes, no es así? —inquirió Candy entornando sus verdes esmeraldas en su enfadado esposo—. Por eso lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

21 ¡¿y que querías?! —alzó la voz Terry. Antes de eso había hecho lo posible por hacer uso de su paciencia, pero no pudo más, ese sentimiento reprimido de celos, enojo y rencor necesitaba salir, externarse, darse a conocer frente a ella—. Que me quedará de brazos cruzados, viendo como huías con tu amante —Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo. ¿Huir? ¿Quién hablo de huir?

22 No entiendo, Terry. ¿Huir? ¿A qué te refieres?

23 No te hagas la desentendida Candice White. Bien sabes que es verdad, que hoy pretendías escaparte con ese hombre. Que robarían uno de mis carruajes y huirían en la madrugada. ¡niégalo! ¡hazlo maldita sea! —Esas palabras le hicieron confirmar a Candy sus sospechas respecto a que Terry en verdad había leído la misiva de Anthony.

24 ¡Si, lo niego! Yo no pretendía huir con Anthony… lo que haría sería decirle que no, que a quien amaba… ¡era a ti! —El rostro tensó de Terry liberó su presión al escucharla—. Acaso piensas que de haber amado aún a Anthony… me hubiera entregado a ti… ¡dímelo! ¡Sería absurdo Terry!

25 ¿Y porque me engañaste entonces? ¿porqué?... porque si supuestamente me amabas, no me dijiste desde un principio quien era ese tipo… es más, ¿Por qué no lo corriste, porque? ¿Por qué maldita sea? —Las lágrimas de Candy no pudieron contenerse más y de nuevo brotaron por sus ojos. Reconoció que era difícil, que su tonto engaño, sus mentiras y su falta de decisión estaban provocando un mal entendido muy grave.

26 Porque tenía… miedo —añadió ella en un hilo de voz—. Miedo de que me considerarás como ahora me consideras, porque pensé que no te amaría como ahora lo hago. Porque fui una imbécil indecisa que provoco todo un lío y que ahora mismo sufre por ello.

Terry deseo acercársele y rodearla entre sus brazos, abrazándola y besándole la frente con ternura para brindarle seguridad. La amaba, en verdad la amaba demasiado, pero también le dolían sus mentiras, mucho más de lo que creía soportar. El orgullo le estaba pesando demasiado y a pesar de querer desgarrarlo de su mente, no podía.

27 Esas no son justificaciones para mi Candy. No lo son.

28 ¿por eso mandaste a golpear a Anthony? —De nuevo, Candy insistió en saber la verdad. Terry reconocía que no podía seguir negándolo, debía actuar con madurez y afrontar sus errores.

29 Sí… tienes razón… yo lo hice —Candy se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para no gritar de desesperación, para reprimir su enojo y sus impulsos de abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo con fuerza. Ella dejo caer el pañuelo que llevaba entre sus manos, al suelo. Sus ojos contemplaban al hombre con quien se había casado con mucha desaprobación. No podía creer, como había sido capaz de ser tan cobarde, llegando a tan lamentable extremo. La vida de Anthony quizás dependía de un hilo y si algo le ocurría sería culpa suya. Pero ella también pensó, que no solo sería culpa de Terry, sino también de ella.

30 ¡Buenas noches! —los interrumpió el doctor, que llego de improviso mientras ellos charlaban con la puerta principal entreabierta. El médico los miro a ambos y Candy solo bajo el rostro girándose para darle la espalda, quien determino saludarlo fue Terry.

31 Buenas noches doctor Marshall, adelante por favor.

32 Sí, es que me indicaron que hay un hombre grave —Al escucharlo, Candy se giró.

33 Si doctor, es Anthony Brown. Sígame por favor, le llevaré.

Terry no pudo decir más, estaba un tanto avergonzado por lo sucedido, así que solo se quedó allí parado en la soledad del recibidor. Luego de unos breves minutos avanzó hacia su despacho y ahí se dispuso a tomarse una botella de whisky que tenía. Ahogado entre su tristeza, no se percató de lo que había ocurrido con Brown, pero tampoco supo la inesperada decisión, que su esposa; Candy. Había tomado.

…. … …

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien, en serio. Les deseo un feliz año 2016. Ojala y todos lo hayan empezado con la mejor actitud, así debe ser. Cambiando de tema, les pido una disculpa por no actualizar, es que no había podido, salí de viaje y no lleve mi inseparable lap…jejeje. Espero continúen aquí. Debo decir que a lo mejor ya no actualice seguido, porque tengo otras cosas que hacer, creo que la otra historia la dejaré en pausa, para enfocarme en terminar esta.

Quienes deseen agregarme a su face, pueden buscarme como; Catmoonkawaii. Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es bienvenida.

Gracias a quienes comentan, me siguen y leen, miles de besos. Les aprecio mucho.

Nos leemos, espero que pronto. Chau.


	18. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18.**

Luego de haber ingerido todo el contenido de una botella de Whisky. Terrence extenuado y harto de tanto darle vueltas en su cabeza al mismo asunto, determino que lo mejor sería ir a su habitación y descansar. Un dejo de nostalgia invadió su cuerpo, le pesaría el saber que Candy; su esposa, no compartiría la habitación a su lado, como lo hubo hecho la noche anterior.

Clavando sus ojos sobre el fuego ardiente que emitía la chimenea, dejo encima del escritorio de su despacho, el último contenido de líquido que le quedaba en su copa. Suspiro profundo y decidió hacer aquello que había planeado cuidadosamente esa misma noche encerrado en esas cuatro paredes.

Tenía la esperanza de que todo se solucionara, que su mente pudiera olvidar lo sucedido y que las heridas del pasado, quedaran atrás en su vida. Amaba mucho a su esposa, en sus horas de cavilación antes de salir el alba, se dio cuenta que debía hacerle caso a su subconsciente.

Candy le pareció sincera, así como le parecieron sus palabras, reconoció que se había comportado como un cretino, cobarde y mal hombre al haberle hecho daño a Anthony Brown de esa forma. Pero estaba arrepentido, si Brown se mostraba dispuesto a cooperar, yéndose del castillo y dejando a él y Candy ser felices, Terry haría hasta lo imposible por relegar lo ocurrido.

Al pasar a un lado de la habitación aledaña en donde sabía que descansaba Candy, hizo amago de entrar, cruzando el umbral y pidiéndole disculpas por todo. No obstante no fue necesario que lo hiciera, porque mientras seguía parado frente a la puerta de madera, una de las mucamas se le acercó.

— Buen día, duque —exclamo la joven, haciendo un gesto de respeto al bajar el rostro frente a él.

— Buenos días… ¿sucede algo? —inquirió Terry al suponer que aquella chica lo estaba buscando para decirle algo importante.

— Sí señor. Lo que sucede es que su esposa… la duquesa —murmuro afligida y haciendo una breve pausa la mucama. Un silencio profundo y abrumador se presentó en aquel lugar. Terry la miro perplejo, imaginando que aquel tono de voz no era nada alentador—. Se ha ido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso? — exigió saber Terry. Comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba, un sudor frío se apodero de su cuerpo. Azorado se pasó la mano por el rostro esperando que hubiese una respuesta coherente a su pregunta. Aunque en sus adentros sabía que si ella hubo decidido marcharse, fue por su cuestionable actitud.

— Lo sé porque me levanté bien temprano, como siempre suelo hacerlo y vi que la duquesa bajaba con un baúl por las escaleras. Se me hizo muy extraño, así que me tome la libertad de cuestionarla, lo único que hizo fue mirarme muy angustiada y me entrego este sobre… para usted —le hizo saber la mucama. Los ojos de Terry de inmediato se volcaron hacia aquel trozo de papel aun en las manos de la chica. Un terrible presagio lo invadió en cada poro de su piel, allí supo que lo inevitable estaba por suceder.

— Gracias —le respondió a la mucama tomando el sobre entre sus manos. Con un gesto en el rostro le indico a la joven que se fuera y lo dejara solo. No obstante recordó que había algo más por saber—. Espere… ¿Y… Anthony Brown?, ¿Se encuentra mejor de salud?

— El señor Brown esta mejor, pero aun descansa en la habitación que se le asignó. El doctor se acaba de ir hasta hace poco, dijo que el señor Brown lo que más necesita es reposo. Pero no hay de que angustiarse. Esta fuera de peligro —concluyó la mucama esbozando una sonrisa.

Luego de aquella breve charla con la mucama, Terry avanzó hacia su habitación, tenía la tentación de saber qué era lo que Candy le había dejado escrito. De lo asombrado que estaba ni siquiera salió en su búsqueda, parecía absorto ante lo ocurrido, sin embargo lo cierto era que luego de aquella desvelada y el alcohol que aun corría por su sangre, no le permitían discernir con claridad ni asimilar lo que vivía.

Al entrar en su gran recamara cubierta con tapices en las paredes en tonos marrones y una fina alfombra que decoraba cada rincón de la habitación, de nuevo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Tambaleándose sin saber si se debía al licor o a su desconcierto respecto a Candice, avanzó hacia un sillón que tenía a un costado de su lecho.

Como si su cuerpo se desplomará, se tumbó en aquella mullida superficie y abrió el sobre desgarrándolo con sus propios dedos. Presuroso extrajo la carta, sus ojos rodaron de lado y lado, de inicio a fin sobre aquel documento. Como no podía creer lo que allí estaba escrito, decidió leerlo por segunda vez.

¡No!, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué lo había abandonado? Más bien sabía el motivo, pero… ¿Cómo fue a ser tan impulsiva? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Por qué hacer eso ahora que él pretendía remediar los malos entendidos? Pero hubo algo en esa carta, que al parecer de Terry era la única razón que daba Candy al haber tomado esa determinación.

«Me voy, me marcho porque me he dado cuenta que mi presencia solo ha ocasionado sacar lo peor de sus almas, porque por mi culpa tanto tú como Anthony, distan mucho de ser los hombres que algún día fueron. Me odio Terry, me aborrezco por haber logrado convertir a un afable hombre en un tirano sin escrúpulos. Quizás mi decisión la tomes a mal o en una mínima posibilidad a bien, pero aun así no pienso seguir a tu lado, con ninguno de los dos. Anthony él también ha sufrido, los tres de algún modo lo hemos hecho, es por eso que te dejo en libertad. Busca a alguien que nunca te haga daño Terry, que no te mienta como yo lo he hecho. Ahora mismo sé que soy una mujer indigna, no merezco estar con alguien como tú. Adiós Terry, adiós por siempre»

Terry arrugó el papel con todas sus fuerzas luego de haberlo leído por cuarta ocasión. Abatido resguardo aire en sus pulmones y se incorporó de donde estaba, se acercó a la ventana y distinguió que el sol parecía ya estar en todo su esplendor. Una ráfaga de luz se asomó en donde él se encontraba empañando sus luceros azules por unos segundos.

Luego de intentar asimilar su suerte y el abandono de su esposa, nuevamente respiro hondo, a pesar de parecer tranquilo, unas ojeras pronunciadas se asomaban en su rostro y una palidez desmesurada lo acorralaba.

Decidido a no pensar más, salió de su habitación y quiso ir en búsqueda de Candy, no podía dejarla ir así, no, tenían que aclarar las cosas, decirle que había sido un tonto, que luego de aquella inesperada despedida se había dado cuenta lo valiosa que ella era.

— Terry —lo detuvo Albert antes de que dejará atrás el umbral de la puerta principal— ¿Qué sucede, a dónde vas?

— Ha ocurrido algo terrible por mi culpa, Albert. Y debo remediarlo —expresó con el rostro pasmado y con la voz quebrantada de la aflicción.

— ¿Es por lo del señor Brown?... ya me enteré, lamento que no hayamos llegado a tiempo Terry, pero no debes…—comenzó a decir Albert suponiendo que hablaba de ese tema.

— No Albert, ese tipo ya se encuentra mejor. Esta fuera de peligro, pero ahora lo que pende de un hilo es mi felicidad. Candy se ha ido —Albert aflojó el lazo que tenía amarrado al cuello de su camisa, al intentar digerir lo que Terry emitía.

— ¿irse? ¿A dónde? No entiendo Terry, ¿Por qué lo dices? —Quiso saber su amigo. Albert desconocía la conversación que la noche anterior sostuvo Terry con su esposa.

— Por mi culpa. Por todos mis desatinos, por haber sido un imbécil que se dejó llevar por las apariencias, por no haber dejado atrás ese maldito pasado que me atormentaba, por suponer que ella sería igual a Karen —admitió Terry sintiendo que los parpados le pesaban y otra oleada de sudor frío se apoderaba de él.

— Vamos a buscarla —lo animó Albert—, vayamos tras ella, seguro no debe ir muy lejos. Verás que si quieres salvar tu matrimonio y confiar en esa mujer, todo saldrá bien, ella aceptará volver.

Terry esbozo una sonrisa y resoplo con resignación. Tanto él como Albert tomaron unos caballos del establo y decidieron ir al pueblo a buscar un indicio de la recién desaparecida, Candy.

El apuesto castaño suponía que la rubia regresaría a Wiltshire junto a sus padres, no obstante lo que desconocía era que en la mente de ella, ese lugar no era una opción, sabía que su obstinada madre jamás perdonaría el hecho de que su hija abandonara a su esposo de tal manera, mucho más siendo apenas su luna de miel.

…

— Entonces quiere que la lleve a París, ¿no es así? —cuestionó un tipo barbón y corpulento que conducía un coche a caballo donde Candice había determinado viajar.

— Si señor lléveme a París —aseguró Candy, perdiendo sus recuerdos sobre el hermoso paisaje que contemplaba detrás de la ventana.

— Sabe que es muy lejos de aquí, deduzco que nos llevara algunos días llegar —informó el hombre, ocasionalmente girando su visión hacia el interior del carruaje, deleitándose con la rubia y elegante joven que viajaba dentro.

— Si lo dice por el dinero, no se preocupe. Lo remuneraré muy bien, lo único que me interesa es llegar —le hizo ver Candy. Ella reconocía que París era una ciudad desconocida para ella, que llegaría allí con la esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida, de olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia adelante. Su intención; sobresalir por sí misma, como antes lo pensaba.

Candice White siempre fue una joven soñadora, le encantaba pensar en la liberación de las mujeres, en que algún día pudieran ser miradas en la sociedad como personas valiosas, que podían ser de utilidad, no solo por procrear, sino también por trabajar arduamente hasta lograr sus objetivos.

La rubia joven también sabía que ella no tenía ningún conocimiento en lo absoluto de nada, había crecido en un ambiente lujoso, donde nada le faltaba, donde todo lo que quería o necesitaba lo tenía al tronar de sus dedos. Pero ahora sería distinto, no estarían a su lado, sus padres, ni Terry, nadie, viajaría a un mundo distinto por completo sola.

En verdad estaría en soledad, pero no le importaba, lo que menos quería era que Terry o Anthony supieran su paradero, necesitaba olvidarse del amor que sentía por el primero y tenía la firme certeza que entreteniendo su mente con algo distinto, podía lograrlo.

…

Terry y su amigo recorrieron cada rincón de Edimburgo y no hallaron nada respecto a la ubicación de Candy. La desesperación se acrecentaba más en Terry con cada minuto que pasara, sin embargo al suponer que ella se regresaría a Wiltshire, él decidió buscarla hasta allá.

— Hoy partiremos a Wiltshire, ¿y qué ocurrirá con ese tal Anthony? —le cuestiono Albert a Terry, este mismo enarco una ceja; pensativo.

— Pues supongo que se quedará, hablaré con él y le diré que permitiré que se quede solo hasta que se mejore.

— ¿le dirás lo de Candy?

— No… ¡Demonios! —vocifero Terry reconociendo que no podía seguir mintiendo, se había prometido no volverlo a hacer jamás y eso significaba ser incluso sincero con Brown, aunque aún sintiera rencor por él— Debo decírselo, si aún no lo sabe, supongo que merece tener noción de ello.

— Me gusta que pienses así Terry. Ese si eres tú —opinó Albert, entusiasmado con recuperar al antiguo Terrence sensato.

Luego de haber aceptado decirle a Anthony la verdad referente a lo ocurrido con Candy. Se encamino hacia la habitación de Brown, estando parado frente a la puerta, titubeo por unos segundos de continuar, temió perder la cordura y volver a caer en su irrefutable malhumor.

Al girar la perilla de la puerta, avanzó a paso firme adentrándose en la habitación, unos murmullos lo alertaron, al parecer era Brown que lo había seguido con la mirada desde que lo noto entrar.

— ¿Le pregunté que si ha venido a correrme, duque de Grandchester? ¿o es que acaso vienen tras de usted esos matones? —escupió Anthony visiblemente enfadado y afirmando que Terry hubo sido quien lo mando a golpear. El castaño entorno sus ojos azul profundo sobre este chico, quien yacía tumbado sobre la cama, con el torso al descubierto, envuelto en algunos vendajes.

— No —negó sacudiendo la cabeza, sin amedrentarse ante la acusación de Brown—. Tampoco he traído a nadie tras de mí, solo he venido hablar contigo de hombre a hombre.

— Será más bien de cobarde a hombre —bramó Anthony. El castaño hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse sobre el muchacho y tornarle morado el ojo que le habían dejado intacto los malhechores.

— Ignoraré su comentario despectivo, señor Brown. Porque antes que cualquier cosa, estoy enamorado de Candy y tengo la firme seguridad que ella hubiera querido que supiera lo que tengo que informarle, además no llevo mucha prisa para discusiones absurdas, reconozco que por mi culpa este tumbado sobre esa cama —Anthony lo miró con ojos fulminantes, como si deseara romperle la boca solo de escucharlo.

— Dice amar a Candy y sale a engañarla con cualquier golfa que se atraviese en sus noches de juerga, ¿no es así?

— Eso no es asunto suyo, lo hice por…

— ¿Por qué Candy lo engaño? ¿conmigo? —bufó Anthony—. Ya me sé la historia, duque. La misma Candy me lo ha dicho todo, es por culpa de usted que ahora ella quien sabe dónde demonios se encuentra.

— ¿Cómo dice? —inquirió Terry anonado al escuchar que Anthony ya conocía de la huida de Candy. ¿Entonces a él se lo hizo saber primero? Terry ardía en furia solo de pensar que a ese hombre si le había dicho sus intenciones en persona, mientras que a él solo le había dejado un papel, un simple papel.

Lo que él desconocía, era que Candy no tuvo el valor de confrontarlo, se sentía desmoronar solo de imaginar renunciar al amor que ya percibía por Terry. El dolor en ella era extremo y haber tomado esa determinación, no fue nada fácil.

— Lo que oyó. Ella ya no será para mí, pero tampoco para usted. Debo decir que a pesar de todo, me alegro… cada quien recibe lo que merece, duque y usted a pesar de su influencia no fue la excepción.

Esas palabras taladraron los oídos de Terry, recordándole su ineludible situación, su tristeza al no saber dónde se hallaba la mujer que amaba, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla en Wiltshire, pero un dejo de incertidumbre invadía su alma al presentarle la posibilidad de que eso no fuese así. Que ella hubiese huido hacia algún otro rumbo.

De todos modos; la buscaría, por cielo, mar y tierra de ser necesario, le suplicaría un perdón y le prometería la felicidad a su lado. Solo quedaba esperar a que eso sucediera pronto.

…. … ….. ….. …..

 **Hola, hola… espero estén muy bien, aquí de nuevo saludándoles queridos amigos… ¿y ahora que pasará? ¿Por qué? Jejeje… Debo informarles que tendremos drama, aunque no demasiado solo lo suficiente, todo con tal de que nuestra pareja preferida refuerce su gran amor. ¿Pero y Anthony? ¿Se quedará cruzado de brazos? ¿Será que ya se resignó? Con este distanciamiento sabremos quien en verdad ama a Candy.**

 **Besos chicos (as). Nos leemos muy pronto. Gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, paso de rapidín.**


	19. CAPITULO 19

CAPITULO 19.

Luego de unos cuantos días de viaje y uno que otro percance en el camino. Candy por fin arribo a su destino; la ciudad de París.

Cubierta de asombrosa arquitectura por donde se recorriese, la rubia disfruto deleitándose con todo lo que veía a su paso, por un rato pudo olvidar lo sucedido en su vida y la soledad que la embargaba, sin embargo mientras recorría un gran parque en medio de la ciudad y distinguía a las parejas caminar juntos, notando sus rostros enamorados, volvió a recordar su tristeza.

Cansada de haber caminado por diversas calles con su pesado baúl lleno de unos cuantos vestidos que pudo guardar. Decidió sentarse sobre una de las sillas en hierro forjado que adornaban en puntos estratégicos el lugar.

Coloco su equipaje a un lado de ella, mientras observaba a un vendedor de diarios que circulaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde ella estaba, metió su mano derecha entre un pequeño compartimiento en la falda de su vestido.

No tenía dinero, recordó que aquel adusto y bribón tipo que la condujo hasta allá le había cobrado más de lo pactado, de modo que tuvo que darle las únicas monedas de oro que llevaba en sus bolsillos. Así que rememorando su lamentable situación paso saliva con dificultad por su garganta y quiso saber ¿Qué podía hacer?

Debía pensar rápido porque el cielo presagiaba una inminente tormenta, por lo cual tenía que refugiarse en un sitio seguro. En menos de lo que imagino, se le ocurrió que podía vender uno de sus preciados vestidos o tal vez la argolla de matrimonio que se le había olvidado devolverle a Terry.

— Este vestido sin duda es muy fino, la tela es de seda…

— ¡importada de Inglaterra! — interrumpió Candy a la dueña de una tienda de modas en la cual ingreso con el afán de vender uno de los vestidos que le había obsequiado Terrence luego de casarse y mismo que no uso. La mujer evaluaba el delicado atuendo con rostro de desprecio y torciendo los labios—. Ese vestido está intacto, lo vendo porque necesito mucho el dinero señora— La mirada de Candy se tornó suplicante ante esa dama, para ese momento ya era de noche y ese estaba siendo el quinto establecimiento al cual había accedido con la esperanza de obtener dinero, lo que fuera, al menos que le ayudara a subsistir por unos días.

— Uhm… si en efecto, el vestido se nota que es nuevo, pero no puedo pagar el precio que vale —Candy titiló al escucharla, pensó que todo estaba perdido, no obstante sabía que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar venderlo quizás en mucho menos de la mitad de su valor original, de no hacerlo quizás no encontraría alguna otra tienda abierta, además de lo peligroso que sería para ella recorrer esa desconocida y oscura ciudad, a solas—. Quizás…

— ¡Acepto que me pague la mitad de su valor! —aceptó Candy. La dueña del lugar enarco una ceja y la escudriño de arriba abajo, notando que la rubia muchacha lucía como una mujer refinada, desconocía el motivo de su desesperación por obtener dinero, pero poco le importo. Descubrió que ante esa situación, no podía hacer más que aprovecharse.

— De acuerdo, le pagaré solo el treinta por ciento de lo que vale, es todo —anuncio. Candy se sintió un poco más aliviada, sus tensos músculos recobraron la postura, deseaba no pensar solo encontrar pronto un sitio donde pasar la noche.

Ya que traía algo de efectivo en sus bolsillos tomo rumbo hacia el primer hotel que había distinguido a su paso.

Entró y el lugar era muy lujoso cubierto de finas decoraciones y cuadros con pinturas exóticas que coordinaban con el ambiente. Dio unos cuantos pasos y llego a la recepción, el exuberante precio de una habitación la detuvo en seco.

No podía pagar esa cantidad, era mucho más de lo que le habían pagado por el vestido. Abatida salió de ese sitio, no le quedaba mayor remedio que preguntarle a alguien sobre algún lugar económico donde quedarse, tal y como lo pensó, así lo hizo.

Le informaron que al otro extremo de la ciudad, a unos cuantos kilómetros del centro, se ubicaban unos hoteles, posadas y apartamentos más económicos.

Tomo un carruaje y pidió al conductor ir a esa zona, el hombre de inmediato la miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Está segura que desea que la lleve a ese lugar? —cuestiono el hombre con incredulidad. Aquel lugar de la ciudad donde deseaba dirigirse Candy, era caracterizado por ser una zona para nada segura, un nido de vándalos, malvivientes y prostitutas. Gente que incluso mataría por dinero.

— Sí señor, quisiera ir a ese sitio. Por el dinero no se preocupe, le pagare por su servicio —alego Candy pensando que por eso el tipo había objetado. Ella aún permanecía ubicada sobre la acera, el joven guía que la conduciría hasta allá, se mantenía sentado sobre el caballo de la carreta.

— No, si no es por eso que me preocupo señorita, más bien es por usted. Por su bienestar —confesó. Ella entorno sus ojos en el rostro del hombre al tiempo en que enarcaba una ceja—, ese lugar no es un sitio seguro. Por su aspecto, puedo deducir que usted es forastera y que además proviene de alguna familia influyente. El sitio a donde pretende ir, quizás será su último destino.

— No entiendo porque me dice eso señor, creo que usted debería limitarse a conducirme hasta allá, sin refutar al respecto—gruño Candy pareciéndole imprudente la intromisión del cochero. Sin embargo el oír las advertencias de ese hombre, la hicieron sentir que su pecho se oprimía presa del pánico, aun así decidió aparentar fortaleza, para no darle explicaciones.

— De acuerdo, le llevaré —resoplo con resignación—. Yo solo quise advertirle.

La rubia pestañeo apocada, envuelta en desasosiego. A pesar de todo, debía ser fuerte, había determinado seguir su destino sola y tendría que confrontar, cualquier percance que la vida le presentara de ahora en adelante.

Tal y como lo había comentado el guía de la carreta, la zona era muy hostil, parecía que entraban en otra ciudad, por completo distinta a París.

En lo que avanzaban por aquellas crudas y solitarias calles, ligeramente iluminadas por uno que otro farol encendido, a Candy se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo y un imperioso escalofrío que le hizo sudar las manos a pesar del gélido clima, la tomaba prisionera.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de su obstinada actitud, de su desconfianza. Porque pudo haber creído las palabras de ese señor y no lo hizo, ahora estaba allí, invadida por el pánico, reconocía que seguro encontraría un hotel económico donde quedarse, pero no podía confirmar el salir de el a la mañana siguiente.

— Ha llegado a su destino, señorita—anunció el hombre. Ella no contesto, seguía pálida, aparentemente no había visto a ninguna persona desde que llegaron y eso que ya habían atravesado varias calles. O talvez solo se escondían, expectantes de la llegada de alguno que otro necio, como ella, que no hubo escuchado los avisos previos respecto a la inseguridad del lugar—. Le dije que hemos… llegado—le repitió haciendo tintinear una campana que llevaba.

— ¡Ah!...si cla—ro —titubeo la rubia. Como pudo se apeó de la carreta y bajo sus pertenencias, antes de marcharse volcó sus ojos hacia el cochero y su mirada lejos de ser de agradecimiento, más bien pareció de auxilio—. Le agradezco—Pudo decir, sujetando su baúl con ambas manos y colocándolo frente a su regazo para avanzar a paso vacilante.

— ¡Señorita! —la detuvo. Candy sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo, tenía la esperanza de que ese hombre la regresara a salvo al centro de la ciudad, así tuviera que dormir en una banca del parque, lo haría. Ella giro su cuerpo y de nuevo se puso de frente al círculo visual del tipo—. No me ha pagado.

— ¡Claro! Tiene razón… pero que tonta—Con visible desconsuelo, hurgo entre sus bolsillos y extrajo el dinero. Pero cuando extendió su mano para entregarle al hombre el pago de su servicio, este mismo la detuvo con un gesto.

— No, no me pague. Súbase de nuevo —profirió. Candy esbozo una ligera sonrisa y no dijo más, accedió a subirse a la carreta. Sintiéndose de nuevo a salvo—. Cuénteme, ¿Qué hace alguien como usted, sola en una gran ciudad? —Quiso saber el hombre.

— Bueno…yo

— Confíe en mi señorita, no le haré ningún daño, me ha caído muy bien y deseo ayudarla de buena fe…

— ¡Candy! Me llamo Candice White —añadió ella.

— Bien señorita White, yo me llamo Archibald Cornwell. Supongo que anda buscando donde pasar la noche ¿no es así? —inquirió. Candice perdía sus ojos sobre el oscuro entorno nocturno, de cual solo brotaban sonidos de animales provenientes del bosque, ya que para ese momento parecían salir de la ciudad.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —Quiso saber ella, al notar que ya no continuaban en la ciudad, más bien parecían estar sobre la periferia. Archibald giro su cuerpo brevemente para mirarla al rostro.

— Le llevaré a mi casa —le dijo. La rubia se descoloco al escucharlo.

— ¿A su casa?... no, yo solo deseo que me ayude a encontrar un techo donde pasar la noche, la presagiada tormenta aun no cae sobre la ciudad, pero yo debo resguardarme. ¿Sabe qué? Mejor déjeme bajar —le indico alterada.

— Señorita, no se angustie, no le haré daño. En mi casa solo vivo con mi esposa, ella es una buena mujer, le ayudaremos no tiene de que preocuparse, confié en mí —La tranquilidad regreso a ella al escuchar que tenía esposa y que la ayudarían.

— ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? —cuestiono desconfiada.

— Porque note su pánico al llevarla a ese deplorable lugar. Porque imagino que está sola en esta ciudad y porque su rostro me recuerda a alguien muy importante para mí—le informó el hombre que vestía una gabardina café, por su aspecto, era un joven humilde. Candy agradeció en silencio el que aun existieran buenas personas en la tierra.

— De cualquier forma, gracias. Y perdóneme por haber sido tan desconfiada.

— No se preocupe, es normal —asintió sonriendo—. Soy un completo desconocido para usted.

…..

Wiltshire no se esperaba la noticia que pronto correría por cada rincón de la ciudad. Los ojos intrigados de sus habitantes observaron con desconcierto la llegada del esposo de la hija del conde White. No porque les asombrara su presencia, más bien era porque había llegado solo, sin su distinguida esposa.

En la mansión White también estaban toda la familia consternada, Terry había llegado con la esperanza de encontrar a su esposa y no se esperaba ser reprendido al no hallarla. La condesa junto a su esposo, estaban embargados en la desesperación, nadie sabía el paradero de su hija ¿Dónde podía estar?

— Pero ¿Cómo fue posible que mi hija lo haya abandonado, duque? —cuestiono Nicole, rodando sus ojos de lado a lado sobre el rostro de Terry.

— Ya le dije que discutimos por un asunto sin sentido y ella se sintió muy abatida por mi tonta actitud, supongo que por eso se fue —inventó. Terry reconoció que no podía decir la verdad, que ante todo estaba la dignidad de su esposa, pese a lo que sucediera, él se echaría la culpa de todo.

— No es posible, duque. Mi hija es una mujer sensata, jamás toma decisiones impulsivas por algo tan insignificante como una simple pelea marital. Desconozco que la mujer de la que usted me habla sea mi Candy —expresó apenado el Conde.

— No lo sé, Conde. Solo deseo saber dónde se encuentra y pedirle perdón ante mi absurdo comportamiento, ahora mismo estoy muy afligido por ella y arrepentido de haber venido a inquietarles.

— No puedo creerlo de Candy —bramo Nicole—. Esto es intolerable, esa niña que piensa, ¿Qué pasa por su cabeza?, ya es una mujer comprometida. No debe actuar como un infante. Pero cuando…

— Ya basta Nicole, lo importante es que encontremos a nuestra hija. El motivo por el cual se esfumo, no debe importarnos —la interrumpió angustiado su esposo—. Duque, le ayudaré a encontrar a mi hija, solo dígame que necesita.

— No se preocupe Conde. Le prometo que yo la encontraré, así tenga que recorrer el mundo entero, la hallaré y la traeré a salvo a su casa, con nosotros, su familia.

Los presentes lo miraron esperanzados, era obvio que no había más por hacer que esperar, que mantener la calma y tener una actitud optimista, asegurando que nada malo le sucedería a la rubia joven.

…..

La vivienda de Archibald, estaba a unos diez kilómetros de la ciudad Parisina, era un sitio modesto pero acogedor. Un hogar en el que encajaban a la perfección una pareja o tal alguien más. La pintura exterior estaba pelada y las flores que parecían algún día haber adornado el jardín habían perecido.

Pese a lo rustico del entorno, se respiraba un clima cálido y amoroso dentro. La esposa de Archibald era muy afortunada, él parecía amarla mucho ya que desde que llegaron corrió hacia ella, para abrazarla y besarla, como si no la hubiese visto en años. Candy al ver a la feliz pareja formar ese cuadro, solo esbozo una sonrisa sin alegría, recordando lo mucho que le hacía falta el amor de Terry.

— ¿Entonces, nos dices que vienes desde Edimburgo? —indago la esposa de Archie llevando entre sus manos una tetera y posándola sobre la mesa de madera en donde ya se encontraba sentada Candy y Archie.

— Si, fue un largo y extenuante viaje. Pero me alegro de haber llegado a salvo y conocerles a ustedes —confesó contemplando el tibio líquido que le servían en la taza de porcelana que le habían designado.

— No tienes que alegrarte, es un honor para nosotros. Tú luces muy parecida a la madre de Archie. Tienes una sonrisa muy similar —confesó la mujer.

— ¿así? —inquirió incrédula— Nunca nadie me había dicho que me parezco a alguien más. Es extraño.

— Si te quedas más tiempo con nosotros. Quizás puedas conocerla —sugirió Archie.

— A lo mejor no me quede mucho tiempo, sentiría algo de vergüenza. Creo que no es prudente, sería un abuso de confianza de mi parte y no soy así, prefiero con luz de día salir en búsqueda de algún sitio seguro donde alojarme. Y también buscaré algún empleo, de algo honrado, no importa que no me paguen demasiado.

— Candy… tú, ¿Por qué has venido a esta ciudad? —interrogo la dama que recién había tomado asiento a un lado de su esposo.

— ¡Paty! No seas imprudente con tus comentarios —la reprendió Archie, un tanto avergonzado de la intromisión de su esposa. Ya que durante el recorrido de París a su casa, pudo notar que Candy no quiso hablar sobre el tema.

— No… no te preocupes Archie, tu esposa tiene razón, es normal que quiera saber los motivos de la repentina llegada de una completa extraña a su casa—reconoció tragando saliva—. He venido, porque quiero empezar de nuevo, Paty. Porque estoy huyendo de una vida, que ya no pienso continuar.

Las preguntas que pudieran formularse, salieron sobrando. El repentino cambio de color y los melancólicos ojos verdes de la bella joven, opacados ante sus recuerdos, lo dijeron todo. La noche y la cena continuaron, ninguno de los presentes decidió incluir de nuevo el tema de la estancia de Candy en ese sitio.

…. ….. …. … ….. …..

Hola, gracias por continuar siguiendo esta historia. Como ven ya Candy llegó a una nueva ciudad, ¿Qué significara el parecido de ella con la madre de Archie?... Les invito a descubrirlo a mi lado, más adelante. Cuídense y de nuevo estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios.

Pueden seguirme en face .

Nos leemos pronto. Besos…


	20. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20.**

Algunos días transcurrieron posterior a la repentina huida de Candice del castillo de su esposo, en Edimburgo. Anthony ya se encontraba repuesto y por completo sano de sus heridas, el tratamiento que el médico le había recomendado, le había repuesto en menos de lo esperado.

Llevaba tiempo esperando que eso sucediera, que pudiese andar bien para marcharse de ese lugar, en el cual ya no tenía nada que hacer. Recordaba que la última ocasión que vio a Candy, ella le indico que se iría, que dejaría en libertad al duque y también a él, aquella noticia fue devastadora, incluso hizo que derramara algunas lágrimas.

Por mucho tiempo añoro un futuro junto a ella, junto a esa mujer que tanto amaba, pero ahora eso solo era una ilusión que nunca se cumplió, la historia del por qué fue de ese modo, ya era por demás conocida por él y no deseaba rememorarlo.

Una gélida gota de los primeros indicios de lo que sería una fuerte tormenta, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Parado sobre un camino de terracería, rodo su visión por los alrededores, logrando distinguir también, si por alguno de los cuatro caminos que colindaban justo donde se encontraba, pudiera aparecer alguna carreta que pudiera trasladarlo lejos.

Antes de haberse puesto en marcha y tomar rumbo desconocido, solo con un saco de ropa a cuestas. Tuvo la intención de ir en búsqueda de ella; de Candy, de su dulce y amada rubia, pero no, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si ella había sido firme en su determinación si sus palabras expresándole que no lo amaba más, le habían horadado el alma y aún seguían haciéndolo.

— Me iré Anthony, lo haré esta misma noche. Tengo preparado todo —le había anunciado ella mientras se postraba a un lado suyo junto a la cama, en donde las heridas de aquella cruel paliza que le impusieron aun lo tenían convaleciente.

— ¿A don—de? —Con mucha dificultad le había preguntado él, deseoso de saber los motivos. ¿Por qué se iría, por culpa de él, de ese infeliz que no era capaz de confiar en la valiosa mujer que tenía a su lado?

— No puedo decirte, Anthony—Los ojos se le tornaban vidriosos y evitaba mirarlo, aunque él no podía hacer lo mismo. Mantenía su mirada clavada en esas esmeraldas verdes que profesaban mucho dolor, pero no como él percibía con las heridas, sino uno aún más lacerante—. Solo vine a despedirme, no quería que despertarás y no me volvieras a encontrar. Esperaba que te mejoraras y veo que así es, eso me hace sentir mejor —Lo que decía, en verdad parecía no sentirlo porque la tristeza emanaba sobre cada poro de su piel.

— Gracias… pero no quisieras que te fueras, Candy. Déjame ayudarte, salvarte de ese hombre que nunca te amara de la forma en que yo te amo, créeme amor —En ese momento el osó sujetarle la muñeca con una de sus manos, ansiando haber tenido la suficiente fuerza para no dejarla ir jamás—. Yo nunca desconfiaría de ti. Porque eres mi vida, sin ti, no soy nadie.

Las lágrimas contenidas, rodaron de sus cristalizados ojos verdes. El rubio también fue atrapado por el llanto, la despedida era inminente y a pesar de lo que esa noche pudiera decirse, nada impediría que ella revocara su determinante decisión.

Luego de haberlo escuchado, Candy corrió y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, dejándolo devastado y decepcionado de la vida, de esa cruel existencia que le había arrebatado su amor. Pero el tiempo estaba pasando y aunque seguía amándola, algo en su interior le sugería que debía continuar.

La lluvia que amenazo con caer, se esfumo dejando en su lugar una helada brisa que revolvía el ambiente con un frío abrazador, mientras Anthony se sobaba los brazos, envolviéndose así mismo para amenizar el clima, logró distinguir una carreta que se acercaba, sin pensarlo mucho, le hizo unas señas al hombre que la conducía de que se parase y cuando eso sucedió, el chico aprovecho para treparse.

— Necesito viajar a Francia, especifico en París… ¿puede llevarme? —cuestiono al hombre, que giro el cuerpo para verlo mejor, observándolo con los ojos oscuros bien abiertos.

— ¿A París? —le respondió con otra cuestión.

— Sí señor, le pagaré lo que sea necesario.

— De acuerdo, solo que son muchos días de viaje. Este coche no está adecuado para largos viajes, pero en casa tengo uno más grande y acogedor, le llevaré en ese.

— Lleve el que crea conveniente. Pero solo hágalo, no quiero continuar en este lugar.

Curiosamente el lugar que Anthony escogió para escapar del dolor y el recuerdo que todo le evocaba de Candy, fue París. En su caso; él decidió que así fuese porque recordó que allá tenía algunos parientes, un primo que recién se había casado y ahora trabajaba labrando la tierra o en sus ratos libres, ocupándose en otras actividades honradas, que proveían ingresos extra a su familia.

…..

Terry ya había recorrido gran parte de Inglaterra, incluso había enviado personal de su confianza que fungían como investigadores privados, en distintos puntos del continente. Pero nada estaba funcionando, aún no había noticias de ella, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado.

La preocupación lo estaba atormentado, aprisionándolo profundamente mientras lo arrastraba a un pozo que parecía no tener salida.

Pero a pesar de las adversidades que le presentara el borroso camino hacia ella, no pretendía darse por vencido, sin embargo, hundido en la soledad en la que se encontraba, existía alguien que deseaba poder consolarlo, difuminando sus lágrimas y devolviéndole la felicidad, aunque quizás no estuviera a la par con lo que su noble renombre, significara.

— Buenas noches, duque —lo interrumpió una suave voz proveniente del umbral de la puerta de acceso al despacho, en donde intentaba recobrar la cordura y regresando sus esperanzas con algunas copas de licor—. Le he traído algo de cenar, supuse que estaba muy hambriento, en todo el día no ha salido de este lugar.

— Gracias Annie —le respondió él, bajando el rostro y llevándose una mano a la frente para apretarse un poco las sienes. La joven que traía una bandeja con alimentos entre sus brazos, avanzó más cerca de él, situándose delante del escritorio de madera que dividía su presencia y la de ese apuesto y desconsolado hombre a quien cada vez más anhelaba ayudar—. Pero no tengo apetito.

— Disculpe que se lo diga, duque —objeto. Colocando sobre el escritorio la bandeja, él levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de ella, ese gesto la hizo temblar, esa mirada perturbaba a cualquiera—. Pero yo le sugeriría que ingiera los alimentos, es lamentable lo que ha ocurrido con su esposa, pero eso no debe hacer que usted decaiga, desde que le conozco ha sido un hombre entusiasta. No debería dejarse caer por una mujer que…

— Si ya no tienes más labores por hacer, puedes retirarte a descansar, Annie —la interrumpió con firmeza, sin ningún pestañeo. Si había algo que lo irritaba, era que alguien se atreviera a ensuciar el nombre de Candy, el jamás pensaría que ella lo abandono, no, deseaba suponer que huyo por su culpa, por no haber sido capaz de confiar en su amor, habiendo tomado decisiones precipitadas sin hablar antes con ella.

— Lo lamento, duque. Yo solo quise hacerle ver, que debería buscar la felicidad en otro lado, con…

— Creo que he sido firme en mis palabras, Annie. Espero no ser grosero, porque es algo que no va conmigo, pero te repito. Si no tienes más por hacer, márchate por favor —Ahora si fue aún más determinante, ya que Annie parecía pasar por alto su designio. Por lo cual se cruzó de brazos hizo su espalda hacia atrás, recargándola en el mullido respaldo y tomo una postura imperturbable, lanzando una ácida mirada.

— De acuerdo, con permiso —Se dio la vuelta la joven con la cabeza gacha.

— Y llévate eso… he dicho que no pienso ingerirlo.

Terry no solía ser un tipo impasible con nadie, mucho menos con los empleados, porque su padre siempre le inculco una actitud empática con todos, de la clase social a la que pertenecieran.

Pero esta vez estaba habiendo una excepción y eso era, porque se había prometido así mismo no permitir que nadie lo hiciera cambiar de parecer respecto a Candy, la amaba y estaba seguro que ella también sentía lo mismo, solo quedaba encontrarla, que lo perdonara como juraba lo haría y vivir juntos por la eternidad como lo habían pactado al casarse.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, ocurrió algo inesperado, mientras aún seguía envuelto entre las sábanas, sin la mínima intención de levantarse mucho menos por la jaqueca que lo aprisionaría.

Alguien se coló en su habitación repicando la madera con el sonido de los zapatos y descorrió las cortinas de la ventana que de inmediato dejo entrar los rayos de sol del exterior iluminándole el rostro.

Terry sintió el ligero escozor que le produjo el resplandor sobre su rostro, por lo cual retiró la protección que le brindaban los párpados abriéndolos con dificultad, para tapárselos luego con una mano.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede? —reclamo sintiendo que una fuerte jaqueca le perforaba el cerebro.

— Duque, he venido a informarle que sus investigadores están esperándole en la sala principal —exclamo Annie ubicada a un lado de su lecho, justo frente a él, cubriendo la luz que le impactaba la cara.

— ¿Y para eso me has despertado? ¿acaso no te dijeron que debes tocar la puerta? ¿Qué sucede contigo, Annie? —refuto con visible molestia. Incluso decidió sentarse sobre la cama, recargando su espalda al respaldo, por un momento pensó en sentarse sobre la orilla, pero supo que sería mala idea, no traía ropa interior, eso era común en él, solía dormir de ese modo—. Es imprudente tu actitud.

— Lo sé y lo lamento, pero esos señores dijeron que es importante —expresó ella, contemplando embelesada los definidos pectorales de su patrón.

— ¿importante? — cuestiono, pasando desapercibido el interés de la chica sobre él—. Entonces, podrían ser buenas noticias. Quizás esos tipos han encontrado algún indicio de Candy o mejor aún… ¡a ella! —La enjundia con que lo decía, se le podía notar a kilómetros, estaba muy entusiasmado de que eso fuese cierto.

— No lo sé. Pero debe hablar con ellos.

— Bien… —le dijo, mirándola con una ceja enarcada, expectante de que se marchara y lo dejara vestirse para bajar a donde aguardaban por él, pero ella permanecía embobada, contemplando ahora sus brillantes ojos azules—. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas?

— Ah, si…cla—ro —reaccionó con torpeza.

Terry se descoloco al reconocer que desde que ella se enteró de la desaparición de Candy y del motivo por el cual había regresado a Wiltshire, comenzó a actuar diferente, como si… ¿guardara alguna esperanza con él?

«Eso es absurdo» pensó. Annie Britter fue una joven humilde que conoció en uno de sus viajes a Roma, al parecer sus padres fueron gitanos y cierto día, llego con el rostro embadurnado de polvo acercándose a él para ofrecerle su cuerpo a cambio de dinero, lucía demasiado afligida, su voz solicitaba eso, pero su mirada decía lo contrario, como si no tuviera mayor remedio y estuviera sumergida en la desesperación.

Por ello, desde que vio en sus ojos azules demasiado lamento, determino ayudarla, pero no del modo que ella sugería, no, más bien apoyándola en brindarle un sustento y cobijo, en cierto sentido sus pretensiones con ella, fueron más bien como un protector, nunca deseo tratarla como una sirvienta.

Pero a Annie no le parecía vivir como una arrimada, ella quería ayudar de algún modo a su benefactor, por lo cual determino laborar como su ayuda de cámara en la nueva mansión que había adquirido en Wilshire, pero jamás imagino lo difícil que sería convivir con él, sin enamorarse de aquel ángel caído del cielo.

Nunca le conto a Candy; su esposa, al respecto, porque el tema no surgió y no lo creyó necesario, hasta que regresaran a vivir a Wilshire.

Por aquella ayuda que surgió de manera desinteresada por parte de Terry, fue que Annie en ocasiones se tomaba atribuciones inconvenientes con él, como por ejemplo; pasar por alto sus órdenes o contradecirlo algunas veces.

— Annie… ¿en dónde están los investigadores? —exigió saber.

— Oh… ellos se han… ido —titubeo la joven, pestañeando y evitando la mirada desconcierta del caballero.

— ¿ido? ¿Pero, por qué? —espeto comenzando a irritarse, no obstante noto que los gestos de Annie, denotaban mentira—. ¿Estas engañándome, no es así? Esos tipos nunca vinieron ¿cierto? —Annie se hizo a un lado para que él contemplara el festín que le había preparado, como desayuno.

— El día es hermoso y quise atenderlo muy bien. Le prepare comida deliciosa, quisiera que la disfrutara —respondió con voz pastosa. Terry observo los alimentos y entorno su mirada hacia ella, disgustado.

— ¿Por qué me engañaste, Annie?

— Es que… No me gusta verlo tan abatido, duque. Déjeme decirle por favor, que me molesta mucho que esa mujer con la que se casó lo haya abandonado. Usted es un hombre, noble, generoso y no se merece alguien como ella —La chica tuvo la osadía de levantar el mentón y mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo en que le confesaba su inquietud—. Contrario a eso, merece alguien que lo ame, lo apoye y no sea capaz de engañarlo y mucho menos alejarse de su lado, cuando más la necesita.

Terry se quedó perplejo con ese argumento, por lo que paso saliva con dificultad a través de su garganta y se cuestionó; ¿Cómo es que ella sabe que me engaño?, se suponía que no tenía por qué estar enterada, más sin embargo pudo haberlo deducido o tal vez solo suponerlo.

— Annie… no quisiera que forjes en tus pensamientos, una idea respecto de mi —decidió ser sincero y hacerle ver a aquella ilusionada chica la realidad, ya que era inevitable percibir lo que ella sentía, hacía falta ser estúpido para no darse cuenta, que lo miraba con suma devoción—. Estoy muy enamorado de Candy y no me daré por vencido hasta no hallarla, así aunque la encuentre y ella ya no me ame.

El corazón de la joven Annie se estrujo con esas palabras, sintió como un golpe impactándolo. Las ilusiones que había armado en su mente, se desvanecieron, de la misma manera que la nieve se escurrió de los cristales con la luz del sol, al amanecer.

…

Días antes de todos esos sucesos, Candy recorrió gran parte de la ciudad de París, con la esperanza de hallar algún sitio donde emplearse. Cierta ocasión creyó haber encontrado el ideal, o al menos que la sacaría de sus problemas, este fue una oferta que le propuso un tipo acaudalado que la conoció en un establecimiento en donde le negaron algún trabajo.

El hombre se acercó a ella y le dijo que a tenía una gran mansión, en donde podía brindarle cobijo, además de un generoso empleo como ayuda de cámara. Ella titubeo de aceptarlo, pero al final accedió, sin embargo no todo resulto como lo imagino ya que ese "noble" hombre resultó ser un aprovechado que quiso sobrepasarse con ella.

Fue valiente y pudo huir de su lado, pero se dio cuenta que su vida ya no sería color de rosa, que el camino le mostraría aspectos difíciles si pretendía continuar en soledad. Mientras vagaba por las calles de la ciudad, escucho los murmullos de unos hombres.

— ¿Dices que Susana Marlowe, vendrá a la ciudad? —exclamo uno de ellos.

— Si, así es. Tú sabes que esa mujer es una vedette muy famosa, además de que es muy bella. No duraré en ir a verla, ¿Podría convertirme en uno de sus amantes, no crees? —bromeó el segundo.

Candy al escuchar el nombre de Susana, respiro aliviada pensando que se le presentaba una luz en el oscuro camino, así que solo le quedaba localizarla y pedirle ayuda, al fin de cuentas seguían siendo amigas.

...

 **GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE POR SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE ME HACEN CONTINUAR AQUÍ. ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, SE VIENEN COSAS NUEVAS... CUÍDENSE LES QUIERO MUCHO.**

 **AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS BUENOS DESEOS, BENDICIONES PARA TODOS.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21.**

Decidida a indagar algo referente a la supuesta aparición de Susana Marlowe en París. Candy recorrió algunas calles de la ciudad en donde se ubicaban teatros o lugares de distracción pública. Pero cuando estuvo frente a un particular coliseo, pudo descubrir que había en la entrada un cartel donde anunciaba la presentación de su amiga en escena.

La rubia inspecciono de inicio a fin el anuncio y se percató que fuese la misma Susana que ella conocía, al parecer lo era. De modo que decidida a buscar su ayuda, se arregló el cabello y aliso su falda antes de recoger la maleta que traía a un costado y había reposado en el suelo.

Como era temprano, la función aun no iniciaba, ella supuso que los actores debían estar dentro descansando, así que se encamino hacia una de las taquillas. Un viejo barbón y regordete la miro de reojo mientras ojeaba un diario yaciendo desgarbado sobre una silla y con los pies encima de una mesa.

— Buen día, señor —le dijo la rubia apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el alfeizar de la pequeña ventanilla en donde se despachaba los boletos para los espectáculos que en el coliseo se presentaran—. Disculpe que le interrumpa, pero me gustaría saber si usted tiene alguna información acerca de la señorita… Susana Marlowe.

— ¿Susana Marlowe? —respondió con otra pregunta y torciendo los labios. Candy asintió con la cabeza—. Uhm… esa mujer es la vedette que se presentara esta noche. No tenemos permitido dar esa información a los espectadores —Meneó la mano derecha, negándose a ceder.

— Señor yo no seré una espectadora. La señorita Susana es una amiga mía, solo quisiera que me informe en donde puedo localizarla. En verdad es urgente —insistió Candy con el rostro lleno de preocupación. El tipo rodó sus ojos oscuros, con parpados caídos y líneas de expresión acentuándole la edad, sobre el lozano y joven rostro de Candice.

— Ya le dije, que esa información no se la puedo dar a cualquiera y… si usted no tiene algo más que decirme, como por ejemplo; comprar algún boleto —El hombre se paró, dejando su periódico a un lado y levantó las manos, sujetando la pequeña cortina que cerraba la ventana—. No tiene por qué molestar, señorita —espeto, tirando de la cortina e impidiéndole a Candy seguirle insistiendo.

«No puede ser, pero que tipo tan descortés» se dijo Candy así misma, clavando su mirada sobre la ventanilla ya cerrada. Luego de unos breves segundos de cavilar en su mente ¿Qué haría?, se giró sobre sus talones y una sonriente mujer de cabellos dorados brillando bajo el sol, a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba, capturo su atención.

Esa elegante dama, de aspecto distinguido le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero aun no descifraba de quien se trataba. El sonido de los cascos de unos caballos sobre el asfalto, circulando detrás de la desconocida, le regresó a la realidad. Era un poco tarde para fingir que no era a ella a quien miraba ya que la dama se encamino hacia Candy y se situó frente a sus narices.

— Buen día, señorita… ¿le conozco? —inquirió la enigmática mujer. Candy se quedó boquiabierta sin saber que expresar. La mujer enarco una ceja confundida—. ¿le conozco? —Volvió a repetir al reparar que no había recibido respuesta aun.

— Oh… yo… no… —balbuceo avergonzada y ruborizando sus mejillas mientras bajaba el rostro con lentitud y volcaba sus ojos en el piso—. Lo siento, es que me recordó a alguien. Pero no tiene importancia.

— No te preocupes, pequeña —Con un tono de voz muy maternal le respondió la mujer, brindándole la confianza para levantar el mentón y verla de nuevo a los ojos azules y cristalinos. Perfectos y majestuosos como un tesoro que recién es descubierto por el filibustero que lo había buscado sin descanso—. Me llamo, Eleonor… Eleonor Baker, es un gusto conocerte y tú… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Candy escuchó el nombre y se paralizó de nuevo. Recordó haber escuchado ese nombre, pero no sabía de dónde. Aunque los ojos de aquella bella y gentil mujer eran muy similares a los de…

— ¡Eleonor! —Las interrumpió una tercera voz, que había emanado a espaldas de Candy—. Que agradable que hayas llegado ya, anda entra por favor… tú camerino está listo —La voz era de un hombre, la mujer llamada Eleonor le sonreía al tipo haciéndole un gesto con la mano, que aguardara un poco.

— ¿Me dirás cómo te llamas? —insistió, regresando a Candy al mundo de los mortales.

— Sí, claro —respondió sintiéndose como una tonta al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos dos veces seguidas—. Disculpe es que ando un poco distraída. Mi nombre es Candice… Gra… White —Por un momento diría; Grandchester, pero rememoró que había renunciado a ese rimbombante apellido—. Ando buscando a una vedette, llamada Susana. Quizás usted pueda ayudarme a localizarla.

— ¿Susana? —se mostró pensativa, Eleonor—. Si… sé quién es, si quieres puedes seguir conmigo y te guio hacia su camerino.

— ¿En serio, lo haría? —cuestionó Candy entusiasmada y asomando una enorme sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, Candy… ven, vamos.

Eleonor amablemente acompaño a Candy hasta el camerino de Susana. Candy dio gracias al cielo en silencio, por haber encontrado a tan amable mujer en su camino. No pudo indagar más respecto al misterioso parecido que le encontró con Terry, porque hizo sus propias conclusiones en la mente, pensando que sus recuerdos comenzaban a enloquecerla, relacionando a Terrence con cualquier persona.

Candy vio avanzar a Eleonor hasta desaparecer por el corredor, entrando a uno de los camerinos a su paso. Respiro profundo y toco la puerta de madera blanca frente a ella, haciendo uso de los nudillos en su mano derecha. En los primeros dos toques no recibió respuesta, así que decidió hacerlo por tercera vez.

La puerta se abrió y Susana apareció, sorprendida de verla, abriendo los ojos de par en par y examinándola de pies a cabeza sin poder creer que se tratara de la misma Candy que ella conocía.

— Si soy yo… tú amiga… Candy White —admitió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Seguro su amiga tendría muchas preguntas por hacerle, pero ella estaba dispuesta a responderlas, aunque también temía que sucedería en su vida ahora.

— ¿Candy?... no…lo…puedo…creer ¿en serio eres tú? —indagó Susana tirando de su mano e introduciéndola hacia su camerino al tiempo en que ella asentía con la cabeza—. Pero… ¿Qué demonios haces en París?, no se supone que deberías estar de luna de miel.

— Sí, tengo mucho que decir, lo sé —confesó abrumada.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿no es así? —Candy bajo el rostro presa de la aflicción. Susana le volvió a sujetar la mano y la invito a sentarse sobre un mullido sillón en su camerino.

— Si, Susana. Pasó algo terrible… Anthony me siguió hasta Edimburgo y Terry creyó que era mi amante, él hizo algo espantoso para vengarse… —Susana escuchó con atención todo lo que decía Candy, la rubia le narro a detalle lo ocurrido en su luna de miel.

— Candy lo que me has confesado es muy desconcertante. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Terrence llegará a hacer eso… yo creí que te amaba, cada poro de su piel lo expresaba. Bastaba ver cómo te miraba, con una devoción desmesurada —le dijo Susana. Rodando los ojos sobre Candy sin poder asimilar aun lo que había escuchado.

— Yo tampoco… Pero tengo la culpa, Susana. La única culpable soy yo… por eso le abandone, por eso decidí huir de su lado.

— Debiste intentar aclarar las cosas. Ese hombre quizás te ama. Yo nunca confió en nadie y tú lo sabes, mucho menos en los hombres, pero ese en específico, le hubiera perdonado todo.

— No lo sé, Susana. Pero no quiero seguir siendo la causa o la razón de que él algún día se convierta en un insensato e impasible, como lo fue aquella ocasión.

Las manos de Candy le temblaban y la boca se le secaba al recordar lo mucho que amaba a Terry y lo doloroso que había sido separarse de él a causa de ese malentendido.

— Bueno, si has decidido que eso es lo mejor… de acuerdo. Te apoyo porque eres mi amiga —Susana tragó saliva y cuestionó—; ¿Pero qué harás ahora Candy?

— No lo sé —admitió turbada. Esa pregunta era obvia. ¿Qué haría? Ni ella misma lo sabía, había estado durante varios días intentando encontrar un empleo y no lo había hallado aún, la única vez que lo hizo, había resultado ser un fracaso, porque lo ocurrido en esa mansión, no quería ni recordarlo.

— Mira, Candy. Yo tengo algunos ahorros y recibo dinero de mis antiguos esposos, así que puedo ayudarte… pero

— No te preocupes, ¿podría ser tu lacaya si así lo deseas? —le propuso Candy, dispuesta a lo que fuera por emplearse y que mejor que con su amiga, a quien sabía podría tenerle confianza.

— No, Candy… eso… no —objetó Susana, apretándose las sienes entre sus manos intentando cavilar que más podrían hacer—. Y si… ¿te vuelves como yo? —Candy entorno sus ojos hacia ella con visible desacuerdo—. Bueno, sé que lo que nosotras hacemos para muchos es indigno, pero no nos prostituimos Candy, solo somos figuras públicas y eso lo sabes.

— Si, Susana, pero no creo que sea lo ideal… preferiría ser tu dama de compañía.

— Bueno… de acuerdo —resoplo Susana—. Serás mi dama de compañía —Candy se le abalanzó, abrazándola con agradecimiento.

…

Anthony posterior a algunos días de viaje, por fin llegó a su destino, París. Se dirigió directamente a la dirección de su recién casado primo, allí fue recibido de buen agrado ya que le esperaban ansiosos.

— ¿y cómo estuvo el viaje? —le preguntó la esposa de su primo, quien amablemente le servía el café dentro de la taza que tenía sobre su lugar en la mesa.

— Bien, gracias Paty —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Aunque un poco tedioso por las inclemencias del tiempo.

— Sí, me imagino… eso nunca falta —expresó Paty tomando asiento.

— ¿Crees que Archie demoré mucho más en volver? —inquirió respecto a su primo, quien aún no regresaba de su trabajo.

— No creo que tarde más, despreocúpate, dentro de unos minutos lo verás cruzar el umbral de esa puerta —le respondió Paty con seguridad—. ¿sabes? Hace algún tiempo la última visita que recibimos fue de una chica.

— ¿una chica? —cuestionó Anthony dándole un sorbo a su café.

— Sí, era una joven muy bonita… una rubia —Anthony al escuchar ese detalle, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y prestó mayor atención al relato de Paty—, de ojos verdes y muy gentil. Archie la encontró en la ciudad, muy angustiada porque no sabía dónde quedarse, le llevó al peor sitio de París, pero se compadeció de ella al ver que era forastera y podrían hacerle daño, porque al parecer desconocía la ciudad y sus peligros.

— ¿Forastera? —escudriño Anthony pasmado—. Dices que esa chica, era rubia de ojos verdes y forastera… no puede ser… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Esa pregunta, más que para Paty, se la argumento para sí mismo—. ¿Sabes su nombre? ¿mencionó su nombre? —El rubio se irguió de donde estaba y avanzó hacia Paty, dejándola sorprendida con su actitud. Cuando estaba a un costado de ella, la tomo por los hombros y se le acercó, inclinando el rostro—. Dime por favor, Paty… ¿les dijo su nombre?

— ¡Buenas noches, amor! —los interrumpió Archie, llegando de improviso y tornando su sonrisa en seriedad al descubrir que Anthony estaba muy cerca de su esposa, intimidándola, porque se notaba incomoda—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Archie… dime ¿Cómo se llama la chica que vino aquí? ¿Cómo? —Ahora se posicionó frente a su primo mirándole los ojos con insistencia, lucía muy conmocionado y necesitado de obtener esa respuesta.

— Hola, Anthony… Que gusto verte por aquí —mencionó con sarcasmo, Archie, ignorando las preguntas de su primo, al no saber los motivos por los cuales insistía en ese tema sin haberlo siquiera saludado como era debido. Hacía años que no se veían, eran familia y a él lo único que parecía importarle, era esa desconocida.

— Disculpa… pero lo digo en serio, Archie. Dime… esa chica ¿es Candy? —Quiso saber impidiéndole el paso a su primo, que intentó avanzar hacia el comedor, ignorándolo. Pero él se lo negó situándose enfrente.

— No sé qué te pasa, Anthony. Seguro vienes fatigado del viaje y necesitas…

— ¡Sí! —intervino Paty al mantenerse alarmada ante la demandante forma de comportarse del recién llegado. A quien ella aun no conocía bien—. Esa mujer se llama, Candy… Candy White y se fue a París. Dijo que buscaría empleo y ya no sabemos en qué lugar de la ciudad se encuentre.

Anthony le agradeció con la mirada, tomó sus cosas y se volvió hacia la salida. Atravesó el umbral y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche que embargaba el entorno.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Paty? —Quiso saber su esposo.

— Decirle la verdad, Archie. Tu primo parecía un desquiciado, ¿no lo notaste?... hace años que no lo ves, quien sabe que ha sido de su vida, podría ser peligroso…

— Peligroso es que haya salido a esta hora —Archie sacudía la cabeza—. No entiendo que pasa por su mente, ¿Por qué le interesa tanto, Candy? Sigo sin comprender.

— Yo también —aceptó Paty invadida por la confusión.

Anthony Brown esa misma noche salió en búsqueda de la mujer que amaba, necesitaba encontrarla, mucho más ahora que sabía que ella estaba tan cerca. Sus pensamientos lo hacían suponer que el destino la colocaba nuevamente en su camino para hacerlo feliz. La gélida brisa con la cual la noche embargaba el ambiente, no era impedimento para que él tomara rumbo de nuevo hacia la ciudad, sin importarle nada ni su propia seguridad.

Sin embargo mientras caminaba a un costado del espeso y oscuro bosque, una carreta se le acercó alineándose a su lado.

— Sube, te llevaré —La voz era de su primo, Archibald. Decidido a no abandonar a Anthony, el chico de ojos marrones se dispuso a ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

En el camino, el rubio le narro a su primo todos los pormenores que debía conocer. Ya enterado del asunto que se suscitaba, no creyó conveniente tal aspecto, mucho más porque Candice White era una mujer que aún continuaba casada, a la forma de ver de Archie, ningún hombre se rendiría tan fácil a ser abandonado, a menos que no amara a su esposa.

— ¿y crees que ella te acepte? —le cuestiono Archie a su primo.

— Bueno, no lo sé… quiero suponer que lo hará. Los dos nos amamos mucho alguna vez, seguro sus sentimientos aún siguen ahí, quizás escondidos en alguna parte de su corazón, pero ella no los quiere ver.

— Anthony, quisiera pensar que lo que dices es cierto, más que nada por tu felicidad. Pero si ella decidió dejar el camino libre de su esposo y el tuyo, deberías aceptarlo. Por el amor que dices tenerle.

— ¡no! —espeto Anthony—. Jamás volveré a dejarla sola, ahora que sé de nuevo lo cerca que esta de mí, no pienso abandonarla. La buscaré y estaré a su lado hasta el final, así me cueste la vida.

Archie se impresionó de la insistencia en su primo, pero no le quedo mayor remedio que apoyarlo, al fin de cuentas ambos eran de la misma familia, habían convivido juntos por un tiempo, antes que el padre de Anthony decidiera llevárselo a Wiltshire. Aquellos años de infancia eran memorables para ambos, crearon lazos como de hermandad y prometieron protegerse y apoyarse en lo que fuera y este era el momento idóneo de cumplir ese acuerdo.

Algunas horas de la noche transcurrieron y a pesar de la sugerencia de Archie de buscar a Candy con luz de día, Anthony se negó ferviente a ello. Por lo que Archie conjeturo mejor solicitar el apoyo de alguien más, por lo menos durante lo que restaba de ese día.

— Son ya la una de la mañana, Anthony. No podemos hacer más por hoy, debemos resguardarnos en un sitio seguro. La ciudad es peligrosa a estas horas —apeló Archie. Tenía razón, en específico la oscuridad, era el ambiente perfecto para los bandoleros.

— ¿Podríamos volver a tu casa? —sugirió más tranquilo y con voz pasiva.

— No, no es buena idea. Hay muchos asaltantes en el camino, recuerda que vivo en la periferia, no hay ningún tipo de iluminación en muchos metros y le prometí a Paty regresar a salvo. Eso no sucederá si me arriesgo en el camino, más contigo a bordo.

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos? —Archie se mostró pensativo por unos momentos.

— Sé dónde podemos ir… Mi madre puede apoyarnos en este caso. Seguro se alegrará de verte.

— ¿tu madre?, creí que ella…

— Si, Anthony… mi madre sigue siendo una vedette, pero eso no impide que yo deje de ser su hijo.

— Supuse que ya no la tolerabas, desde que se casó con ese hombre millonario y se dedicó a ser una vedette… abandonando a tu padre, por ser un humilde arador —le recordó Anthony. El rostro de Archie se tensó al escuchar esa triste parte de su pasado. Si bien reconocía que hasta hace pocos años se había reconciliado con su madre, aun no podía olvidar lo mucho que había sufrido por ese motivo.

— Eso ha quedado en el olvido, Anthony… vamos con ella.

….. ….. ….

 **HOLA AMIGOS, GRACIAS POR LOS QUE COMENTAN Y CONTINUAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA…. ESPERO PODER SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO Y QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

 **AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVS, SI NO LES CONTESTO UNA POR UNA, ES POR QUE NO DISPONGO DE MUCHO TIEMPO Y ME ESTA FALLANDO LA RED, PERO AQUÍ SIGO APRECIENDO SUS VALIOSAS OPINIONES. BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN LA DISTANCIA.**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22.

Archie y Anthony posterior a unos minutos, arribaron en la mansión donde vivía la madre del primero. El lugar era muy grande y tenía una impresionante arquitectura, con amplios jardines y dos fuentes ubicadas estratégicamente en cada extremo de la casa. A pesar de la oscuridad que embargaba todo el entorno, esa mansión siempre se mantenía iluminada gracias a la luz de la luna, que brillaba en todo su esplendor, bañándola con su luz.

Los dos hombres aguardaron parados frente a la gran puerta que brindaba el acceso principal a la acogedora residencia. Anthony se tocaba el cabello con las manos y Archie vacilada en anunciarse.

— ¿Y bien?... ¿te decidirás? —cuestiono Anthony poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrugando la frente, un tanto fastidiado de mantenerse expectante de que su primo tomara una determinación.

— Espera… solo déjame pensar que le diré —Archie se rascaba la cabeza con visible nerviosismo—. Es que en realidad, hacía algún tiempo que no la veía y la última vez que nos encontramos, le dije muchas cosas hirientes.

— Ah… perfecto —le reclamó Anthony torciendo los labios—. Dijiste que tu madre nos recibiría de brazos abiertos y ahora resulta que nos echara. Tendremos que dormir en la calle.

— No es así, Anthony —objeto Archie dando un paso hacia delante y avanzando rumbo a la puerta. Antes de tocar, llenó de suficiente aire sus pulmones y lo fue expulsando posteriormente con lentitud. Anthony le igualo el paso, situándose a su lado frente a la puerta.

Archibald dio algunos toques al gran acceso, al cuarto que impuso con mayor insistencia, les abrió un hombre. Era un tipo senil y uniformado en color negro, el joven castaño dedujo que se trataba del mayordomo, de modo que le informo su necesidad de ver a su madre y este hombre los invito a seguir al salón principal.

Esperaron en ese lugar poco más de media hora. Anthony era el más impaciente, ya que caminaba de un lado hacia otro como león enjaulado, ocasionalmente curioseando los finos objetos que adornaban su alrededor.

— Buenas noches —interrumpieron el sueño de Archie, quien ya se había quedado dormido sobre el acogedor sillón mientras permanecía sentado, Anthony de su lado; solo perdía sus pensamientos en el oscuro panorama del exterior que podía divisarse a través de un gran ventanal que decoraba el salón.

— Buenas noches, Eleonor —se levantó Archie como un resorte, con un sobresalto mientras se restregaba el rostro, despertándose bien. El rubio escucho esa suave voz y miro sobre su hombro sin girar el cuerpo aun.

— Hijo… me alegro que hayas querido venir a visitarme, pero no pensé que tuvieras que llegar tan tarde. Son las tres de la mañana, Archie —le dijo su madre con cariño.

— Lo lamento —bajó el rostro Archie contrariado, sabiendo que lo que su madre decía era cierto—. Es que necesitó de tu ayuda… per… perdóname por lo de la última vez —Las palabras brotaron dificultosas de sus labios, sintiéndose como un tonto, ya que hasta hace algunos meses se había despedido de su madre, de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

— No te preocupes, Archie. Yo no te guardo ningún rencor por ello, sabes bien que eres mi hijo y que entiendo lo molesto que pudieras estar conmigo, al fin y al cabo en todo lo que quieras decirme, tendrás razón. No me cansaré de repetirte que no soy perfecta y que he sido una mujer muy mala, que decidí irme con alguien más, abandonándote. Pero al fin de cuentas nunca me fui, siempre me mantuve cerca de ti, al pendiente, a diferencia de… —Ella se le acercó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, pero Archie dio un paso atrás. Anthony seguía de espaldas escuchando y creyendo inoportuna su intervención a menos que se le fuera solicitada.

— De mi hermano —término la frase—. Desde la última vez que me entere que tenía un hermano, no he podido conciliar mis pensamientos con tranquilidad, parece ser que tenías que usar el día de mi boda, para confesarme ese secreto que llevaste guardando durante años, madre.

Tal y como lo mencionaba, Eleonor Baker le había confesado que tenía un hermano, el cual se quedó con su verdadero padre en un lugar de Europa. Esa era la limitada información que Archie tenía de él, porque Eleonor no quería profundizar en el tema, más que nada lo había mencionado como una forma de desahogar las culpas que la inundaban, llevándose sus ilusiones y haciéndola sentir como una pusilánime y vacía mujer.

— Lo lamento, Archie… entiendo tu desconcierto —Ella quiso acercársele de nuevo y tomarlo por los hombros, pero un ligero ruido de un carraspeo inesperado se asomó por el lado del ventanal. Eleonor había pasado desapercibida la presencia de Anthony y él se había mantenido en silencio, hasta que la garganta comenzó a picarle y una tos producto de un seguro resfriado lo envolvió.

— Disculpen por la interrupción —salió de entre la oscuridad que apagaba la zona del ventanal—. Buenas noches, tía Eleonor. Lamento haber escuchado su conversación, es que necesito de su ayuda.

La distinguida mujer asintió dispuesta a escuchar las peticiones de Anthony, por lo cual todos se acomodaron y pasaron lo que restó de la noche, entre charlas. Para las seis de la mañana de ese mismo día, ya Eleonor tenía conocimiento de toda la información acerca de la chica que buscaba su sobrino. Pero existía algo más que la había dejado sin palabras.

— ¿Dices que… esa chica llamada, Candy… es la esposa del duque de Grandchester? —Quiso saber entre balbuceos. Ya que no podía ni articular bien, debido al grado tan grande de impresión que la atribulaba en esos momentos. No podía creer que el día anterior se hubiese cruzado con la esposa de…

— Si tía, Eleonor. Ese hombre es un tirano, fue capaz de mandar a golpearme con unos bandoleros, solo porque pensó que ella y yo éramos amantes, usted ahora comprende porque ella decidió abandonarlo y por qué yo debo encontrarla —Eleonor seguía con la mirada perdida en un punto del salón, el único que notaba que algo no andaba bien con su madre, era Archie.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, madre? —la cuestiono, posando la mano sobre su hombro, en un intento por que ella lo mirara, pero contrario a esto las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas, tornando su mirada vidriosa— Mamá… ¿sucede algo? —insistió ahora con preocupación.

— No… lo puedo creer, es… él —anunció Eleonor sin mostrar ningún gesto hacía su hijo que la contemplaba confundido.

— ¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas, mamá?

— De tu hermano —le confesó, ahora si volcando su mirada hacía él, con los ojos inundados y en un hilo de voz que a duras penas distinguió Archie—. Ese hombre es tu hermano, Archie. Él…

— ¿Quién? ¿De qué hombre estás hablando? —insistió en saber, Archie.

— Terrence Grandchester… es tu hermano

Anthony dejo caer su espalda al respaldo del mullido cojín que lo acogía, al tiempo en que tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba los dientes con mucha conmoción. Por su parte; Archie trago en seco y se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de asimilar que lo que su madre decía era en realidad cierto.

Eleonor al notar los rostros desconcertados de los chicos, determino narrarles la forma en que sabía que ese duque, era su hijo. Ella les contó que cuando era muy joven vivió en Londres, su padre era un arador y su madre fue lacaya de una familia adinerada, en donde ella solía jugar de pequeña con el único hijo de esa familia.

Los años pasaron y ambos crecieron, como lo habían hecho, juntos. Se enamoraron perdidamente o al menos eso creyó ella hasta ese entonces.

Como era lo usual en las familias provenientes de la nobleza, el hombre al cual ella amaba lo habían comprometido en matrimonio desde que era un niño y llegada la edad en la cual podía heredar título nobiliario y tener su propia familia, decidieron que debía casarse. Al principio se negó a ese hecho y le propuso a Eleonor huir juntos, intentaron hacerlo, pero antes de eso, ella se entregó a él, olvidando todo.

El día en que pretendían huir, él no llegó al encuentro, así que ella desconsolada determinó buscarlo en el castillo donde vivía, no lo encontró porque al parecer había partido hacia Edimburgo en compañía de sus padres. Eleonor se sintió devastada y traicionada, de modo que hizo lo posible por vivir con ese dolor aunque no pudo hacerlo, porque a cada segundo le atormentaba. Pero le atormentó aún más cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

Pasaron los meses, se enteró del matrimonio de Richard Grandchester con esa desconocida mujer, al parecer hija de un conde. Y tuvo a su hijo, quien voluntariamente entrego a su padre una noche de lluvia, en donde la cordura la había abandonado y no quería tener ni un solo recuerdo de ese hombre que tanto amó. Posterior a eso, ella decidió hacer una nueva vida en otro lugar, fue cuando se mudó a París, en donde se casó con el padre de Archie, con quien solo vivió por gratitud, porque no amaba.

— Querías vengarte… ¿no es así? —le cuestionó su hijo empuñando las manos con fuerza, mientras sostenía clavada la mirada en el piso y recargaba los hombros sobre sus rodillas, sentado sobre el sofá.

— Lo siento, Archie —intentó acariciarle el cabello con ternura, pero él se alejó de su lado con brusquedad, irguiéndose y poniéndose de espaldas a ella—. No quise hacerle daño a tu padre, fui una tonta, quizás aún era joven y…

— ¡No! —espeto Archie, volviéndose hacia ella—. No fue eso. Lo que paso realmente… fue que tú amabas a ese hombre, lo seguías queriendo y nunca superaste su amor, por eso aceptaste ser la amante del conde de La´molliere. Vivir en este palacio, creyendo que así cesaría tu tristeza, sabiendo que algún día podías encontrarle en uno de esos bailes y restregarle en la cara, lo hermosa que aún eras y lo poderosa que podías llegar a ser también. ¿es eso verdad?

— Soy tu madre, Archie… no deberías tratarme así

— ¿Entonces cómo? Si me he enterado que abandonaste a otro de tus hijos, que preferiste dejarlo en los brazos de un hombre que tú misma dijiste que fue un ingrato, para que ¿para que tuviera heredero, porque la mujer con la que se casó nunca podría concebir? ¿por eso?... de modo que hasta lo premiaste y dices que ya no lo amas y que lo olvidaste… no mamá, fuiste injusta y lo sigues siendo —le reclamo Archie sintiéndose abatido por la tensión que vivía. Eleonor no dejaba de hipar.

— Archie… creo que no es el momento, debes de comprender que eso ya es pasado —reprendió Anthony a su primo, poniéndose en pie y frente a él, para luego entornar los ojos en su tía—. Disculpe tía Eleonor, no creí que ese hombre…

— No te preocupes, Anthony… ya nada importa.

— Si me ayuda a localizar a Candy, le diré dónde puede localizar a su hijo —Eleonor lo miró con esperanza. Archie lo fulminó con la mirada al incomodarse de su intromisión.

Pese a todo, Eleonor le indicó a Anthony donde había sido el último sitio en el cual había visto a Candy, pero lo que no le informó al rubio, es que ahora ella también estaba interesada en saber el paradero de la chica. La distinguida dama necesitaba tener noticias de Candy para que le preguntara todo lo referente a Terry y si alguna vez le había contado acerca de ella, de su madre.

Con esperanzas fueron en su búsqueda al sitio en donde le vio por última vez, el teatro. Pero para su mala fortuna no la hallaron porque Susana había partido hacia otro destino, la noche anterior solo le habían otorgado una presentación, por lo que temprano partiría y ya se había suscitado.

Con todos los medios posibles para localizarla debido a las influencias que tenía Eleonor en esa área, pudieron informarles que el próximo lugar en donde se presentaría Marlowe, sería en Venecia, Italia. El lugar era un tanto distante y el camino largo para llegar a tiempo, sin embargo ninguno se daría por vencido, incluso Archie se unió al encuentro, ya que él también sentía deseos de saber acerca de ese supuesto hermano, que sentía la necesidad de hallar.

…

Los anhelos decaían y el optimismo de hallar a su esposa, cada vez se veía más lejano, pero Terry tenía la certeza de que aunque tuviera que esperar lo que le restaba de vida, por ella. Lo haría.

— Duque, disculpe que le interrumpa sin tocar a la puerta, pero es que han llegado los investigadores desde Italia y aguardan por usted en el salón principal —anunció Annie quien había entrado de improviso a su despacho un tanto sobresaltada.

— ¿Estás segura que dices la verdad? —Quiso saber Terry, enarcando una ceja y observándola por encima del diario que ojeaba.

— Sí, milord. Así es, esta vez no le estoy mintiendo —admitió Annie con la cabeza gacha y entrelazando las manos frente a su regazo, al tiempo en que suspiraba.

— Bien… espero sean buenas noticias, diles que en seguida les veo. ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro, milord —Annie se giró y siguió su paso de nuevo al salón.

Dos hombres de mediana edad, se irguieron al ver entrar al duque en la habitación en donde aguardaban por él.

— Díganme, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar, señores? —entró Terry, rodeando el sofá donde se encontraban y posicionándose delante de la chimenea, justo frente a ellos, mientras los miraba con el rostro adusto e impasible que lo caracterizaba desde que lo abandono su esposa.

— Le traemos buenas noticias, duque —anunció uno de ellos. Terry aligero los gestos y esbozo una sonrisa, misma que les sorprendió ver a los investigadores—. Hemos encontrado a su esposa.

Continuará….

…..

HOLA. ESPERO ESTÉN MUY BIEN… COMO SE PODRÁN DAR CUENTA, TODO TUVO UN PORQUE EN ESTA HISTORIA, O AL MENOS ASI LO VEO YO, JEJEJEJE. POR FIN SE ENCONTRARÁN ¿PERO QUE PASARA? ¿CANDY CEDERÁ? ¿POR QUIEN DE LOS DOS SE DECIDIRÁ? O ES QUE ACASO…. ¿TENDRÁ ALGUNA OTRA SOLUCIÓN?

PD: LES COMENTO QUE YA TENGO OTRO FACE, PARA QUIENES ME QUIERAN AGREGAR POR QUE EL OTRO ME LO BORRARON, ME PUEDEN BUSCAR COMO: INGRID BADOR... SALUDOS

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. BESOS.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23.

Los días en Italia habían transcurrido con agilidad. Posterior a su llegada, Candy y Susana se instalaron en una mansión que la segunda había recibido como herencia de un viejo millonario con el cual sostuvo un idilio que duró por algunos años.

El invierno había hecho su aparición y dentro de algunos días más sería noche buena. Candy se había quedado en casa un día por la tarde para arreglar los adornos navideños en el hogar, eso era algo que le fascinaba, disfrutaba haciéndolo y estaba por demás añadir que le hacía evocar recuerdos maravillosos de su infancia.

Aquellas ocasiones en las cuales junto a su padre y hermano, adornaban el árbol navideño, llenándolo de obsequios y colgantes que lo hacían lucir llamativo y deslumbrante.

Minutos posteriores de haber terminado sus actividades del día, caminó hacia la terraza. Un gran espacio que dejaba ver los árboles que rodeaban el entorno. La tormenta de nieve que había percibido, ya no estaba presente, de modo que era el momento ideal para disfrutar del panorama que los rastros de esa capa blanca dejaban por doquier.

Parada frente a la baranda que dividía la terraza del jardín, alzó su mirada al cielo y respiro profundo, sintiendo como la gélida brisa le acariciaba la nariz, ante ese sentir la arrugo y comenzó a recordarlo a él. Terrence Grandchester aún seguía en sus pensamientos, estaba sufriendo, cada vez que los recuerdos galopaban en su mente, la depresión la invadía. Mientras pensaba sintió una molestia debajo del ombligo, se llevó una mano hacía esa zona y se acarició el vientre.

Hasta hace poco se había enterado que estaba embarazada, había pasado ya un tiempo luego de su partida de Edimburgo y apenas unos dolores de cabeza, mareos e incomodidades en general, la hicieron acudir con el boticario, este mismo la reviso e indago ciertas cuestiones que lo llevaron a concluir el estado de gravidez en el que se hallaba.

Una suave voz detrás de ella, la hizo regresar a la realidad. Abrió los ojos que ya había cerrado, sentía los parpados un poco pesados debido a la falta de sueño. Por más que quería que todo transcurriera normal, eso no había sido posible.

— ¡Candy! —Fue lo que la voz emitió. Quien le había llamado era Susana. Ella se giró posicionándose de frente para mirarla, por lo que también aprovechó para alisarse la falda y quitar algunos restos de nieve que se le habían adherido en donde estaba recargada.

— Hola, Susana. No pensé que volverías tan pronto… ¿se canceló tu presentación? —Quiso saber Candy. Presintiendo también que otra tormenta de nieve se avecinaba ya que el cielo se tornaba grisáceo y las nubes espesas parecían moverse.

— No Candy. Decidí no ir a la presentación… es que necesitaba hablar contigo. Sucedió algo que necesitas saberlo, pensé en no hacértelo saber porque seguro te negarías, pero eres mi amiga y debo decírtelo —farfulló Susana con inquietud colocándose una mano sobre el pecho. Candy percibía el desconcierto en su amiga, parecía muy evidente que algo no andaba bien. Si existía algo que Susana no supiera hacer bien, era guardar secretos.

— ¿Qué es Susana?... dímelo… no entiendo, ¿es algo grave? —Candy pasmada preguntó.

— No es grave, Candy. No te debes preocupar. Podrías hacerle daño al bebé.

— Entonces si no es grave, porque luces pálida, como si fueses un papel. ¡Mírate! … tus labios no tienen color, dime que ocurre Susana. Te lo ruego.

— De acuerdo —le dijo Susana nerviosa—. Pero sugiero que entremos a la casa, mira las nubes, presagian otra tormenta y no quiero que nos congelemos aquí afuera.

— Claro —respondió Candy siguiéndola al interior de la casa.

Llegaron al salón principal, iluminado por una chimenea que acogía con su luz, además del calor adecuado que emitía. Susana tomó asiento en un sillón a un costado de esta y se arremolino sobre el mullido espacio, pestañeaba con nerviosismo y varias veces tomó un libro que había sobre la mesita frente a ella, depositándolo nuevamente en ese lugar. Candy observó que su amiga aun no quería decirle las cosas o al menos estaba buscando la forma de hacerlo.

— Susana. Dime que sucede —le rogó Candy situándose a sus pies, allí se sentó sobre los talones y la tomo por ambas manos, mientras sus aceitunas la miraban con sumo interés. Susana pasó saliva con dificultad a través de su garganta y rodó sus ojos de lado a lado sobre el rostro de Candy.

— Candy. Ayer por la tarde, unos tipos llegaron a preguntarme en donde vivía, me dijeron que necesitaban saberlo porque el duque te anda buscando y yo…

— ¿Qué Susana? Acaso… —Candy se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos, pegando casi las pestañas a sus cejas, presa de la impresión. A pesar de estar embarazada de Terry, se negaba al hecho de que él se enterará de su paradero. No quería volver a su lado, no porque no lo amará, más bien porque no se sentía digna de él, creía que le había fallado y el honor en ella la estaba cegando.

— Candy lo siento. Les dije la verdad —Candy negó con la cabeza y se irguió, dándole la espalda a su amiga. Susana se colocó detrás y la sujeto por lo hombros, intentando hacer entrar en razón—. Entiéndeme, lo mejor será que vuelvas con tu esposo, Candy. Seguro él te ama y por eso te busca, no seas egoísta amiga. Hazlo por tu bebé. No por él ni por nadie, no cierres tus ojos, busca la felicidad tú que puedes tenerla.

— ¡No Susana! —espeto alejándose bruscamente de ella. Los ojos se le cristalizaban y las lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas—. No puedo, ya conoces muy bien mis motivos. Si lo que querías era que yo me fuera de tu hogar, solo lo hubieses dicho, no necesitabas decirle a ese hombre donde encontrarme. Creí que eras mi amiga.

— Y lo soy, Candy. Por eso es que quiero verte feliz. ¿Qué te pasa?, es irracional que no quieras volver con él. Seguramente está arrepentido y te ama… solo créele.

— Él desconfió de mí una vez y es fue justa su desconfianza, porque yo solo fui una mentirosa, no merezco estar con él, Susana. No. Yo me casé sin amor, por dinero, por una estupidez.

— Si pero ahora lo amas, el pasado ya no importa. No seas injusta, Candy. Por favor.

— No estoy preparada para volver a verlo, Susana. Mejor me iré.

— Pero Candy —le objetó Susana sujetándole el antebrazo, ya que Candy avanzaba hacia su recamara por sus pertenencias.

— Si me aprecias como dices. Debes dejarme ir, Susana. Te lo suplicó —le sugirió Candy, mientras situaba su mirada sobre la mano con la que la sujetaba. Susana con un nudo en la garganta, cedió al deseo involuntario de su amiga.

Ni la misma Susana comprendía porque Candy actuaba así. En sus adentros, llegó a suponer que lo mejor hubiese sido no haberle dicho nada, seguro se aparecería el duque y quizás al verlo de nuevo frente a ella, podría olvidar su inexplicable obstines y regresar con él para que junto a su hijo, la vida les cambiará.

…..

La tozuda Candy, caminó rumbo a la salida, atravesando la amplia vereda que daba acceso a una carretera principal en donde solían transitar carretas o coches que podían trasladarla a la ciudad, incluso en ese aspecto se había negado de recibir la ayuda de Susana, estaba enojada con ella y no quería siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Candy suponía que tras su llegada a Roma, podría saber qué rumbo tomar, al menos ahora tenía algunas monedas en sus bolsillos que podrían serle de ayuda.

No le importaba la nieve que caía sobre ella. Llevaba empuñado en su mano derecha el baúl con todas sus pertenencias. Mientras caminaba no sentía muy intenso el frío, sin embargo en cuanto se paró sobre la orilla de la senda que la conduciría a su destino, comenzó a percibir que los pómulos le ardían. No podía vérselos en un espejo. Pero los tenía enrojecidos con un maquillaje natural que le asentaba muy bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos y no hubo ningún rastro o indicio de que algún cristiano atravesara el sendero, pese a que sus manos eran cubiertas por los guantes, sentía que debajo de estos la piel se le entumecía. Podía regresar y pedirle ayuda a Susana, pero su orgullo se acrecentaba cada vez más, así que cada vez que eso sucedía, respiraba profundo y generaba fricción con sus manos para entrar en calor. Aunque el humo blanquecino que generaba su aliento, le recordaba que de pasar más tiempo debía volver pese a que no lo quisiera.

Cuando la desesperación la había ganado e intentaba dar un paso atrás, escuchó los rugidos de unos caballos. Por lo cual volteó el rostro y contempló que se acercaba un carruaje, agradeció en sus adentros el que se apareciera justo a tiempo. Con mucho vigor movió sus manos de un lado a otro, haciéndole señas al cochero de que se detuviera. Ella reconocía que de no detenerse, no tendría mayor remedio que volver con Susana, porque para esas fechas y con ese clima, nadie salía a tomar aire por esos rumbos.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, señorita? —la cuestionó el cochero, asomando una sonrisa debajo de su espesa barba.

— Quisiera que me llevará a Roma. ¿Es posible? —murmuro Candy con un gesto suplicante en el rostro, que la hacía ver como una niña pequeña necesitada de un dulce.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rodolfo? —se asomó una cara por demás conocida para Candy, que salía del interior seguro del coche. Era Eleonor Baker, quien de inmediato sonrió al encontrar a la mujer a quien buscaba.

— ¡Candy! —exclamó entusiasmada. La elegancia se dejaba ver con cada atuendo que traía encima. Candy pensó que era agradable ver de nuevo a esa distinguida dama. En cierta forma también se sintió aliviada, al menos ya no estaba sola como creía que estaría—. Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Me alegra que eso haya pasado, ven… entra conmigo.

Eleonor le indicó a Candy que la acompañará al interior, allí dentro solo estaba ella. Candy sonreía gozosa sin saber los verdaderos motivos por los cuales la señora Baker se había cruzado en su camino.

— Gracias, madame Baker. Estoy muy agradecida con usted, por haberme acogido. También siento importunarla, yo sé que usted es alguien muy ocupada e importante. Pero el destino a veces nos juega cosas sorprendentes ¿no es así?... jamás hubiese imagino encontrármela —añadió Candice con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, además de una sonrisa que parecía adherida a su rostro de porcelana.

— Yo también me alegro, Candy. Créeme que esto es algo que tenía que suceder, no sabes que feliz me haces. El haberte hallado es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, por un momento pensé que no te encontraría. Hemos estado buscándote por una semana. Hasta que supe que Susana Marlowe tenía una mansión en las afueras de Roma, es por eso que decidí venir —Ella estaba sugiriendo que desde hacía unos días la había estado buscando. Candy se aturdió al escucharla, de modo que se tornó taciturna y frunció los labios al intentar escudriñar, los motivos por los cuales esa desconocida dama, necesitaba encontrarla.

— ¿Dice que anduvo buscándome? —tragando saliva y sintiendo un leve mareo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, atarantada.

— Si, ¿Pero te sientes bien? —Quiso saber Eleonor al ver la palidez que la invadió. Se acercó a ella poniéndose a su lado mientras le sujetaba el hombro.

— Si… estoy bien. No se preocupe por mí. Necesito que me explique… ¿Por qué andaba buscándome? —Las esmeraldas de Candy, rodaron el bello rostro de la distinguida, Eleonor. En búsqueda de una respuesta.

— Candy… sé que eres la esposa de Terrence. Es por eso que quería encontrarte.

— ¡¿Usted anda con él?! —espeto Candy quitándose de su lado con un sobresalto—. ¿Me lleva a su lado?

— No, Candy. Yo no sé nada de mi hijo, desde hace muchos años. Quisiera que tú me contarás sobre él… que me ayudes a recuperar su perdón —Las palabras de Eleonor descolocaron a Candy, ¿no se suponía que la madre de Terry había fallecido?, esa cuestión se posó sobre su mente en ese instante.

— ¿su madre? —inquirió azorada—. Pero, él me comentó que ella había fallecido, no comprendo madame Baker, que significa todo.

— Candy hay muchas cosas que debes saber. Desde que te conocí pensé que eras una mujer noble, estoy segura que tú me entenderás.

Eleonor le narró la misma historia que les había contado a su hijo y a su sobrino. Cada vez que avanzaba la anécdota, Candy se sorprendía mucho y también suponía que para Terry el conocer a su madre y saber que se hallaba con vida, podría ser una experiencia maravilloso que lo haría sentir feliz. Más sin embargo ella no podía ser quien se lo diera a conocer, sus intenciones no eran volver con él.

— No creo ser la persona más conveniente para llevarla con su hija, madame Baker. Miré él y yo…

— Lo sé —la interrumpió. Otra oleada de dudas invadió a Candy, quien a cada minuto se sorprendía más con los comentarios de Eleonor—. Tú y él están separados, alguien más me lo ha confesado.

— ¿Alguien? —inquirió Candy. De pronto abrieron la puerta del carruaje, era el cochero que les indicaba que habían llegado a su destino.

Eleonor fue la primera en apearse, dejando que Candy bajara tras ella. La joven de cabellos ensortijados y rubios descubrió que habían llegado a una gran mansión, esta misma se hallaba en la ciudad de Roma, cerca del centro. Estaba rodeada por apliques que la hacían lucir vistosa, acentuando la impresionante belleza que la caracterizaba.

Candy se quedó paralizada a unos pasos del carruaje, titubeaba de entrar a esa casa, su corazón comenzó a galopar desbocado, como si presintiera algo. También tenía la duda referente a quien había sido la persona que le hizo saber de su vida a Eleonor.

— Candy —la hizo reaccionar, Eleonor, acunándole la mejilla—. Vamos… te he sugerido que entremos, hace mucho frío aquí afuera. Acompáñame, tomaremos un café y conocerás a mi hijo, además sabrás la identidad de esa persona que me hablo de ti.

— No yo… —masculló Candy temerosa, comenzaba a suponer de quien se trataba.

— Anda Candy. No te preocupes, no sucederá nada malo. Confía en mí, quiero charlar más situaciones contigo, necesito que me hables sobre mi hijo, sé que lo conoces muy bien y me podrás hablar de él. Solo de esa forma, podré verlo de nuevo, sabiendo cómo llegar de nuevo a su corazón —Eleonor bajó el rostro envuelta en los pesares que la embargaban. En sus ojos se notaba la melayoncolía que la abatía. Candy sentía mucha curiosidad en saber las causas por las cuales ella se había hecho pasar por muerta, a pesar de no querer volver junto a Terry, tenía un interés por verlo feliz y el saber que su madre estaba viva, sería el inicio de ello.

Continuará….

...

Disculpen la tardanza. Les comento que lo más seguro es que actualice semanal, gracias por seguirme. Les aprecio, no desesperen en cuanto a la trama, les aseguro final feliz, Terry. Besos.

Disculpen latardanza... Les comento que lo más probable es que actualice esta historia semanal, gracias por su apoyo y quienes me siguen les agradezco mucho. Saludos y que estén bien.


	24. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24.**

Candy entró a la gran residencia junto a Eleonor. Con el cuerpo nervioso y llena de dudas se acomodó en uno de los sillones que había en el amplio salón principal. Mientras esperaba se irguió y camino hacia la chimenea, justo en medio había un cuadro pintado al óleo; era de Eleonor junto a un bebé en su regazo. El niño tenía las mismas características de Terrence.

En lo que contemplaba con sumo afán ese retrato, escuchó unos pasos repicar el piso de madera detrás de ella, sin embargo dedujo que era Eleonor. Así que giró su cuerpo para sonreírle. Su faz se tornó a seria cuando descubrió que no era Eleonor quien había llegado, sino Anthony Brown.

— Hola, Candy —le dijo, mientras ella permanecía anonada. Candy no podía creer que Anthony estuviera frente a ella, ¿Qué hacía allí?

— Anthony —susurro Candy—. ¿Qué haces en la mansión de madame, Baker? Y ¿En Italia?

— Es una larga historia, Candy. Créeme que mi intención no era buscarte, que luego de que huiste de Edimburgo. Me resigne a perderte, pero llegue a París con la esperanza de buscar nuevos horizontes, una nueva vida y me volví a topar con tu nombre. Archibald, mi primo —Cuando dijo eso, Candy abrió sus ojos como platos—. Por él me entere que estuviste allá, creí que el destino de nuevo te ponía en mi camino. Que ahora que decidiste dejar a…

— ¡Estoy embarazada! —escupió Candice con seriedad y llevándose una mano al semi abultado vientre.

— ¿Em—ba—razada? —tartamudeo Anthony perplejo—. ¿Pero?... ¿De quién? —Quiso saber, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones, al tiempo en que se alisaba los dorados cabellos hacia tras, rodando sus ojos sobre el suelo.

— Pues de quien más… de mi esposo —confesó Candy aun erguida frente a él—. De Terrence, el duque de Grandchester.

— Pero, Candy. Yo no pensé que tú… —Los ojos azul mar de Anthony, encararon a Candice. Lucían rojizos, como si escondieran melancolía y lágrimas al enterarse de esa noticia.

— Lo siento, Anthony. Yo te dije que amaba a Terry, que aprendí a quererlo en el tiempo que convivimos juntos. Que él… es a quien aún quiero —Candy desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda a Anthony. Él se puso en pie e intentó sujetarla por los hombros, pero solo se quedó con las manos en el aire, para luego bajarlas y empuñarlas con fuerza sobre sus caderas.

— Y si lo amas tanto, ¿Por qué no estás con él? —cuestionó Anthony arrugando la frente—. Por qué prefieres estar a miles de kilómetros, ¿Por qué le abandonaste?

— No sé, Anthony. Ya no lo sé —vociferó Candy volviéndose hacia él. Sus aceitunas estaban inundadas por las lágrimas, algunas rodaban sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir su calor quemándole los pómulos. Pero no más de lo que le quemaba el alma, aquel dolor que tenía.

— No puedes decir solo eso, Candy. Debe haber un motivo… a lo mejor no lo amas como crees y por eso te fuiste. Quizás a mí es quien realmente quieres. Candy no me importa que ahora estés esperando un hijo de ese hombre, podemos estar juntos. Puedo ser un padre para ese bebé si así lo deseas —Candy alzó la vista que ya tenía sobre el piso y miró a Anthony, un tanto sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que él siguiera amándola a pesar de todo?

Eleonor los interrumpió llegando de improviso frente a ellos, Archie la acompañaba.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Candy? ¿Estás embarazada? —Quiso saber Eleonor. Candy escondió el rostro entre sus manos y camino hacia el gran ventanal que adornaba el lugar. Pero Eleonor la siguió y la sujeto por los hombros intentando tranquilizarla—. Candy, eso es muy delicado. Quiero que hablemos en privado. Te lo ruego.

Candice dejo de esconder su cara y dirigió su atención hacia el panorama que se dejaba ver tras la ventana, recargó sus manos sobre el cristal y respiro hondo.

— Está bien —fue lo que respondió—. Aceptaré hablar con usted en privado.

Ambas mujeres siguieron hacia el despacho de la mansión. Un sitio acogedor, con recubrimientos en madera y muebles del mismo material, además de cortinas elegantes que combinaban con el entorno. Candy dejó que Eleonor primero tomara asiento sobre la silla tras el escritorio y posteriormente ella se acomodó en otra. Una superficie mullida, en donde no le dolía tanto la espalda, como últimamente pasaba.

— Y bien, Candy. Antes que nada, disculpa por haber cometido la imprudencia de escuchar la conversación que tuviste con Anthony, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Ya sabes que Terrence es mi hijo y lo que tenga que ver con él, me preocupa —mascullo Eleonor.

— Disculpe que se lo diga madame, Baker. Pero no debería preocuparle, hace mucho tiempo que no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por saber de él. Así que ahora debería ser igual… ¿no lo crees? —objeto Candy encarando a Eleonor.

— Si, quizás tengas razón Candy —Eleonor bajo el rostro y clavo sus ojos azules sobre la superficie de madera frente a ella—. Pero no me enorgullezco por eso, al contrario, no imaginas cuanto he sufrido. Cuánto daño me ha ocasionado el que pasen los días, los años y las fechas importantes como ahora, con mi hijo lejos de mí. Ya te conté los motivos que me llevaron a abandonarlo —En ese instante, Eleonor levantó la cara y miró a Candy—. Es por eso, por esa horrible experiencia que no quiero que mi nieto viva lo mismo que su padre.

— ¿a qué se refiere? —cuestionó Candy.

— A que tú me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad, cuando por el gran amor que sentía por Richard, lo deje todo, le regale incluso a nuestro hijo y me decidí a abandonarlo. Cuando ni siquiera imaginaba que ese error, lo llevaría en mi mente como un sello, imborrable. Que me carcomería la consciencia, cada vez que lo recordará —Candy notó el rostro afligido de Eleonor. Su imperturbable apariencia impecable, ya no era más. Esas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, habían logrado quebrantarla. Candy se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que esa confesión resultaba ser para Eleonor.

— Lamento haber sido tan burda, madame Baker. Pero….

— Candy —Eleonor se irguió y camino hacia donde se encontraba Candy. Allí se sentó sobre sus talones y le sujeto la mano a Candy, apretándosela con suavidad mientras entornaba sus ojos en los de ella—. Yo no te pido que vuelvas con mi hijo, lo único que quiero. Es que pienses bien las cosas, que te guíes por lo que te dicte tu corazón, pero trata de no pensar solo en ti. En lo que tú prefieres. Piensa en lo mejor para él —añadió llevando una mano al vientre de Candy, cubierto de tela—. En su bienestar, tómame a mí como un mal ejemplo. No sigas mis pasos, no seas orgullosa, Candy. Lucha por los que más quieres. Solo eso te pido.

Luego de hablar respecto a lo que Eleonor consideraba mejor para Candy, se dispusieron a charlar sobre Terry. La madre de este mismo, le preguntó diversas cuestiones relacionadas con él. Candy percibía la gran alegría que ocasionaba en Eleonor el enterarse de primicias con respecto a su hijo.

Posterior a eso, Candice se quedó invadida por los pensamientos. Los recuerdos de las palabras de Eleonor, taladraban sus sentidos. Claro que amaba a Terry, pero lo que menos quería, era volver a vivir un episodio de celos y desconfianza como el que vivieron, en donde la mayor parte de la culpa fue de ella.

Esa misma noche, Candy pretendió irse de la mansión de Baker, pero la espesa nevada que caía sobre el ambiente le impidió escaparse, así que tuvo que quedarse en uno de las recamaras del gran lugar. Ya dentro de la habitación, se tumbó sobre la cama y mirando al techo rememoró lo que Anthony le había dicho. Era lógico que seguía enamorado de ella, pero ella ya no. Y jamás permitiría que él se hiciese cargo de un hijo que no le pertenece.

Así que debía pensar bien que hacer, probablemente lo que dijo Eleonor tenía mucho de cierto. Quizás lo mejor para su hijo era vivir junto a su padre, pero… ¿Dónde estaba su padre?, según lo último que supo, fue que se encontraba en Roma, buscándola. ¿Será que aún la amaba? ¿A pesar de todo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la habitación de un hotel en Roma, un apuesto hombre de ojos azul zafiro, yacía tumbado sobre una mullida cama, tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza y observaba el techo de la habitación. Ese día no habían encontrado indicios de Candy. Tanto él como los investigadores habían ido esa misma tarde a la mansión de Susana Marlowe, pero solo la habían encontrado a ella, porque Candy no estaba. Según Susana se había marchado al enterarse de que su esposo la buscaba desesperado.

« ¿Dónde podrás estar, Candy? » se decía así mismo, en la soledad de su habitación. Ahí también comenzó a pensar si lo mejor en verdad, era ceder. Dejar de seguirla como energúmeno y mejor darle la libertad que ella quería. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor, después de todo, pareciese que lo pidiera a gritos. A lo mejor no lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Probablemente a quien siempre había querido, era a; Anthony Brown.

Atormentado ante sus propios pensamientos, Terrence se llevó las manos a los ojos, tallándoselos para disipar las lágrimas que escurrían al recordarla, al evocar cada memoria que tenía de ella. De esa chica de cabellos dorados y sonrisa enigmática que aún lo mantenía cautivado, como aquella primera vez que la vio. Esa ocasión en que venía enfundada en aquel vestido, esa ocasión que para él fue amor a primera vista.

También recordó, su primera vez juntos, aquella vez en que se entregó a él, en donde sus cuerpos se perdieron, en donde el calor y la pasión los invadió, los ilumino y los arrastro con su fervor. Ese mágico momento que aún sentía latente sobre su piel. Sus besos eran vida, eran un motor para Terry, como agua que zacea la sed de los caballos. Para él, ella lo era todo. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sucedido todo aquello? ¿Por qué se habian separado?

Terry se irguió y tomo asiento sobre la orilla de la cama, recargo sus hombros a las rodillas y sus castaños cabellos le cubrieron el rostro. Cuando vio una gota de ese líquido que emanaba de sus lagrimales, caer sobre la alfombra. Se puso en pie, avanzó hacia el tocador y se lavó el rostro, limpiando cualquier resto de dolor. Ya no podía continuar así, él era un hombre importante y como tal debía seguir su vida. Debía continuar ayudando a quienes lo necesitaban.

Por causa de su afán por encontrar a Candy. Había olvidado muchos aspectos con relación a sus negocios. De hecho, Albert, se lo había dicho. En ocasiones anteriores le comentó todo lo que los otros aristócratas habian ganado y todo lo que él había perdido. Lejos de mejorar, las cosas a su alrededor solo empeoraban. Incluso la pareja de amigos que tenía en Edimburgo, habían sido detenidos por simpatizar con los esclavos, por estar a favor de sus derechos. Mismo movimiento que Terry había dejado de un lado, sin agregarle empeño.

— Nos vamos —le dijo a uno de sus súbditos. Quien lo acompaño hasta Italia.

— Sí, milord… mañana le tendré todo listo.

— No, no quiero irme mañana. Nos iremos hoy mismo.

— Pero es muy tarde, milord. De hecho está muy fuerte la nevada, además es víspera de navidad. Dudo mucho que sea ideal viajar hoy.

— No me importa —zanjó Terry—. He dicho que nos marchamos y es mi última decisión, así que sube mis pertenencias al coche. Partimos en quince minutos.

::::::::::::::::::::

HOLA, QUE TAL?... DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, EL CAPITULO ES CORTO, LA VERDAD NO PUDE HACERLO MAS LARGO. ESPERO SUBIR OTRO ANTES DE LA SEMANA, PRONTO CONCLUIRA ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS COMENTARIOS.

PD: A QUIENES LEEN MI OTRA HISTORIA; ESTA VEZ, SERE FELIZ. LES COMENTO QUE PROBABLEMENTE NO LA CONTINUÉ, LA VERDAD ES QUE HA PASADO TIEMPO Y YA HASTA SE ME OLVIDO COMO VA LA TRAMA, TENDRÍA QUE RELEERLA Y POR AHORA SE ME HACE COMPLICADO CON MIS TIEMPOS. QUIZÁS MAS ADELANTE LA ACTUALICE. PERO POR AHORA NO TENGO TIEMPO EXACTO.

GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO. BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN LA DISTANCIA.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25.

El panorama había amanecido cubierto de nieve, de una espese y blanquecina superficie que dificultaba el transitar por las calles. No obstante, Candy ya le había comentado a Eleonor que Terrence estaba en Roma. Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para tener noticias de él. En cuanto pudieron, determinaron acudir al centro de la ciudad, primero que nada se comunicaron con Susana y ella les indicó en donde les había visto.

Llegaron al edificio donde se había hospedado Terry. Solo Eleonor y Candy, porque Anthony por obvias razones había decidido no acudir y Archie se solidarizó con su primo.

— El señor, Grandchester partió ayer, como a medianoche —anunció el recepcionista del hotel. Candy se llevó una mano a la boca y Eleonor resoplo angustiada.

— No puede ser —exclamo Eleonor—. Pero se supone que vendría a buscarte —le dijo a Candy, ella solo negó con la cabeza, bajándola.

— Quizás pensó que ya me había ido —opinó Candy—. Lo mejor será que vayamos a Wiltshire, tal vez vaya para allá. En ese lugar vive mi familia, seguro lo encontraremos.

— Si, tienes razón Candy. Ojala y encontremos a mi hijo. Él tiene derecho a saber sobre su madre y su futuro hijo —expreso Eleonor.

— Así es señora —asomo una sonrisa torcida Candy.

Esa misma tarde, Candice partió junto a Eleonor y a sus amigos. A pesar de que Anthony siguiese enamorado de ella, comprendió cuando esta misma le hizo saber su decisión de volver junto a su esposo. Aunque se negó a dejarla sola y desamparada, necesitaba ayudarla de algún modo. Aun la amaba y eso era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terrence por su parte; estaba llegando a su mansión en Wiltshire y desde el momento en que arribo, decidió seguir directo a su despacho. Abrir una de las botellas de whisky que tenía para las visitas y empezar a ingerirla. Había demorado una hora en terminarla, mientras se sumergía al mismo tiempo entre sus pensamientos. Intentando solamente sumergirlos en alcohol.

— Milord —entró repentinamente Annie. Terry solo pudo verla de forma un tanto borrosa. El licor ya estaba haciendo estragos en él. Estaba con la cabeza pegada al escritorio y la alzó al ver a la chica de cabellos oscuros entrar—. Disculpe que lo moleste, pero le he preparado la ducha.

— Gracias, Annie. En un rato más subo —zanjó volviendo a dejar caer su mejilla sobre la superficie de madera.

— Pero… se le enfriara —respondió Annie. Él de nuevo la miró, enarcando una ceja.

— Y eso, ¿Qué? —objeto con frialdad. Annie disfruto de ver esos radiantes ojos azules mirándola. Por lo cual se acercó hacia él, sin importarle nada. Ella bien sabía o más bien imaginaba que él se encontraba así por Candy. Seguramente no la había encontrado, eso hacía sonreír a Annie.

— Milord, debería tomar esa ducha tibia —Annie se situó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, él levantó la mirada, un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces? —le dijo. Ella lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada, lo estaba estudiando con la mirada, grabando cada detalle en su memoria.

— Solo quiero ayudarlo. Si usted quiere, puedo ayudarlo a ducharse —se atrevió a decir. Terry abrió los ojos de par en par y un porcentaje de su borrachera se le bajo al escucharla. Así que solo negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente— Por favor, Terry —le hablo con familiaridad y él de nuevo volvió su rostro hacia ella—. Hazme tuya… te haré olvidar a Candy.

Cuando le menciono a Candy, Terry dejó caer la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, sin dejar de mirar a Annie. El licor en parte, atolondraba sus sentidos, pero aunque eso sucediera, no podía olvidarla. La seguía amando, a pesar de su olvido. Aunque un rayo le pasara encima, nada podría hacerle olvidarla, ni siquiera, acostarse con otra mujer.

En lo que pensaba en eso; Annie se sentó sobre sus piernas y le rodeo el cuello entre sus brazos, mirando sus labios. Para ella lucían apetecibles, durante muchas noches los había soñado. Y estaba tan cercana a ellos, así que no lo dudo. Tiro de su cuello y estrecho la distancia que los dividía. Besándolo. Él se resistió por un momento, pero luego accedió, rodeándole la cintura y estrujándola con pasión.

Annie se sentía en la gloria. Terry estaba acariciándola, tanto como ella lo deseaba, solo faltaba dar el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, mientras permanecían besándose los labios con frenesí, alguien irrumpió en el despacho; era Albert.

— Terry, aquí te traje los… —se quedó sorprendido de verlos. Terry soltó a Annie de inmediato y esta cayó al suelo, levantándose de inmediato—. Disculpen, yo…

— No, Albert. Está bien, no has interrumpido nada. Annie ya se iba —zanjó Terry. Annie solo frunció los labios y cruzo el umbral de la puerta de salida.

— Lo siento, Terry. Yo no quise…

— No te preocupes Albert. Ya te dije que no interrumpiste nada. Annie…

— No tienes que darme explicaciones, Terry. Entiendo a la perfección lo que sucedía. Se nota que Annie está muy ilusionada contigo.

— Sí, pero yo no puedo. No sé qué me pasó. Te agradezco que hayas venido justo a tiempo, si no, no sé qué hubiese pasado. Estoy atormentado por Candy y por su rechazo continuo —explico Terry.

— Si, comprendo Terry. Es lógico que te sientas así y busques cariño en alguien más. Eres hombre y como tal, pues…

— Aun así, no debo hacerlo con Annie. Ella, no, no merece que yo la utilice…. Ya me he decidido Albert. He tomado la determinación de dejar a un lado a Candice y seguir mi vida. Si ella no me quiere, de acuerdo. La dejaré en paz.

— Lo siento mucho, pero también me alegro y lo sabes. Eso es bueno amigo.

— Si, gracias Albert.

Terry estuvo durante un rato charlando con su amigo, situaciones referentes al trabajo. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, posterior a eso, Albert decidió marcharse y Terrence se fue a descansar a su habitación. Sin embargo, antes de ver marchar a Albert. Annie lo detuvo.

— Señor, Ardley —gritó Annie, al ver que Albert avanzaba hacia su coche a caballo.

— ¿Sí? —cuestionó Albert, deteniéndose.

— Será posible que pueda hablar con usted —Quiso saber Annie, levantando la barbilla. Albert le hizo unas señas a su cochero de que aguardara. Annie lo condujo hasta el granero—. Ahora sí, señorita, dígame ¿Qué necesita?

— ¿Por qué nos interrumpiste? —zanjó seria. Albert solo la miró, trastocado.

— ¿perdón?

— Si, ¿Por qué llegaste en ese momento?, no se supondría que llegarías —Annie lo empezó a nombrar con familiaridad. Albert pensó que era una insensatez hablar con ella, así que se dio la vuelta e intentó salir. Pero ella lo llamó de nuevo—. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Piensas huir de mí?

— No sé qué pretende, señorita. Creo que no tengo, nada que hablar con usted. Así que, con permiso —Albert se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero Annie carraspeo y él giro su cuerpo para mirarla. De pronto se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños, lucían misteriosos y a la vez demandantes. Ella se acercó a él, pausadamente. En menos de lo que imagino, ya estaba de frente. Clavando sus ojos sobre él, al tiempo en que alzaba el mentón encarándolo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere señorita? —exclamó él, sin saber que más añadir. Sabía que Annie estaba enamorada de Terry. Y seguro le había molestado mucho que los haya interrumpido en esa sesión de besos apasionados. Pero no había sido su intención, solo sucedió y ya.

Annie se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Albert y lo rodeo entre sus brazos, besándolo. Ella se había atrevido a besar al amigo del hombre que según quería. La cercanía y los besos de Terry habían dejado una estela de deseos en Annie. Necesitaba sentirse amada, sentir que a alguien le importaba. Mientras besaba a Albert, olvidaba a Terry. Este mismo no desistió, se dejó llevar por el momento.

— Annie —le dijo en un momento, separándose de ella, mientras la tomaba por la cintura—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Nada —exclamo Annie de nuevo, aprisionando a Albert entre sus brazos. De hecho lo que hizo a continuación fue guiarlo, dando pasos hacia atrás. Lo llevó hasta un montón de pasto seco, allí se tumbó y él no dejo de besarla. Ambos pasaron la noche juntos.

Terry no imaginaba lo que sucedía en su granero. Posterior a subir a su recamará, se ducho y se tumbó sobre su cama, enfundándose entre sus sabanas. Estando ahí, se perdió de la realidad.

::::::::::::::::::::

Candy y Eleonor, iban a mitad del camino. Pararon en un hotel y allí decidieron dormir por la noche. El coche durante horas, serpenteo los caminos despoblados en donde transitaban.

Por la mañana continuaron el camino. Luego de unas cuantas horas, llegaron a Wiltshire. Candy recordaba muy bien la ubicación de la mansión de Terrence. Así que determino ir primero allí. En cuanto llegaron, tocaron a la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, de nuevo soy yo. Jejeje… les comparto la otra parte faltante del capítulo anterior. Lo mejor viene para el próximo. Lo siento, pero me gusta el suspenso... Jejeje. No se crean. Gracias por sus comentarios y por apoyar mis locuras. Les comentaba de la otra historia. Si en efecto, no recuerdo cómo iba…pero la guardaré y volveré a subirla en cuanto lea todo y recuerde la trama. Como les había comentado a quienes lo leyeron., tengo la intención de escribir un fics sobre Albert. Como toda escritora, quiero experimentar algo nuevo. Bueno, no sé si todas seamos así, al menos yo sí, Jejeje. Espero no se molesten. En serio, solo lo hago por que se me ocurrió algo. Sigo amando a Terry… eso ni dudarlo, pero lo quiero solo para mi Jejeje. No se crean. Claro que lo comparto. No en serio, lo amo, pero solo quiero escribir algo sobre Albert.

Como alguien me dijo en uno de los comentarios; humanizarlo. Sí, sería un reto, quiero hacerlo como un hombre normal. Obvio sin perder su esencia de príncipe, Jejeje.

PD: LES ACLARO QUE MIS HISTORIAS, TENDRÁN DRAMA, MUCHO DRAMA. ESA ES LA ESCENCIA DE MIS ESCRITOS. AUNQUE LES GARANTIZO FINALES FELICES. ASÍ QUE QUIENES SE QUIERAN CORTAR LAS VENAS CON DRAMA Y SUSPENSO. PUEDEN LEERME, LES INVITO A HACERLO. TENGO LAS HISTORIAS ESBOZADAS EN MI MENTE Y TAL Y COMO LAS IMAGINO, ASÍ LAS ESCRIBIRÉ. POR LO CUAL, LES PIDO PACIENCIA. AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS Y FAVORITOS. USTEDES SABEN QUE ES MI MOTOR PARA SEGUIR AQUÍ. NO BUSCO FAMA, PERO SI ESPERO QUE LO QUE ESCRIBO LES AGRADE. SINO, ¿QUE CASO TIENE TANTO ESFUERZO?, CUALQUIER COSA, YA SABEN SOY SU AMIGA, COMENTENME. LES QUIERO MUCHO…. BESOS Y DIGANME SI LES GUSTAN MIS HISTORIAS, SI NO LAS ELIMINO, JEJEJE NO SE CREAN. GRACIAS CANDYMUNDO, LOS AMO…. HAN HECHO MIS DÍAS MEJORES.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26.

Habían permanecido aguardando en el salón principal de la gran mansión en donde vivía Terrence Grandchester, tenía un techo muy alto decorado con finísimos candelabros. Mientras Eleonor se tronaba los dedos nerviosa de volver a ver a su hijo luego de tanto tiempo y con el temor de que pudiera o no perdonarla. Candy se sobaba el vientre recordando el bebé que acogía en su interior.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo, Terrence no se encontraba en casa, bien temprano había elegido salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. En especial a resolver algunos asuntos en cuestión económica, últimamente estaba teniendo problemas en ese aspecto. Las personas de la clase alta empezaban a negarse a interactuar con él o a negociar. Y es que les parecía algo denigrante y deshonesto que él estuviese de acuerdo con la abolición de la esclavitud. Para ese entonces la mayor parte de los aristócratas conocía sus preferencias.

En su recorrido por la ciudad, también arribo en la antigua mansión de su esposa. Tomo la determinación de pedirles disculpas a los familiares de Candice, por no haber encontrado a su hija y traerla de vuelta. También decidió informarles la verdad a estas personas, al principio se sintieron disgustados con él. El padre de Candice no le pareció la idea de que su hija se separara de su esposo, mientras tanto a Nicole ya no le estaba importando tanto ese aspecto.

Nicole, como importante dama de sociedad, había escuchado las constantes habladurías respecto a la aversión que la nobleza comenzaba a sentir por su yerno. También escucho murmullos referentes a que si se le comprobaba que ayudaba a algún esclavo o se unía a la revolución que podría generarse. El país y el rey se irían contra de él, destituyéndolo de todo trato preferencial que tenía por ser noble.

Terry conocía todas y cada una de esas desventajas. Se había propuesto que ya no le importaría si decidían perseguirlo por todo el continente, continuaría a favor de los derechos libres y además ayudaría de ser necesario con toda su fortuna. En general ahora que Candy no estaba a su lado, no tenía que preocuparse de nadie más que de él mismo. Aunque en realidad siempre viviría pensando en ella, aun así, seguro ella estaría bien, alejada de todo ese embrollo social que estaba por venir.

Acudió a la oficina de su amigo y administrador, Albert. Este mismo le hizo ver todo lo que estaba conspirando en su contra y de lo que se había enterado en el transcurso del día.

— Yo te sugeriría, huir Terry —dijo Albert sentado tras el escritorio de madera de nogal que los dividía—. No te conviene seguir en este lugar, deberías refugiarte en el campo, alejado de toda la aristocracia. Créeme cuando te digo que se acercan situaciones difíciles para el país y para muchos de nosotros. Este problema no es algo que se resolverá pronto. Conoces los riesgos.

— Si, lo sé Albert. Pero seguiré firme en mi decisión de apoyar los derechos de esas personas. Tengo fe en que todo se resolverá y que mis amigos podrán salir libres. No me parece justo que las personas que han sido como mis padres, estén recluidos por gente malintencionada, que no hace más que odiar la vida —objetó Terry erguido con las manos empuñadas a los costados de sus caderas.

— Entiendo, puedo apoyarte. Te estaré informando, sabes bien que de mi aún no hay sospechas, pero si siguen sabiendo que mantenemos contacto. Las cosas se nos dificultaran. Así que te sugeriría que te fueras hoy mismo —Terry se llevó una mano a la nuca sobándosela con preocupación, Albert recargó la espalda al asiento.

— Tienes razón. De igual forma lo que menos quiero es meterte a ti también en problemas. Me has ayudado mucho, Albert. Agradezco tu apoyo. Sé que con la búsqueda de Candy, perdí tiempo para tramar un plan adecuado y contrario a ello logré que alguien me traicionara, ahora soy la mira del país entero. Bueno, dentro de poco ya no podré andar por las calles con libertad —Caminaba de un lado a otro, casi haciendo un agujero en el piso.

— No, veas las cosas desde ese ángulo amigo. Tú buscaste a tu esposa por que la amas, y quieres que sigan juntos. Así debe ser… lamento que no haya resultado, pero trata de seguir adelante. Sé fuerte —lo aconsejó.

— Si, gracias… me iré hoy mismo, quiero pedirte un favor.

— Lo que quieras —asintió sonriente.

— Si ella volviese a Wiltshire. Dile que nunca dejare de amarla, que espero que algún día pueda perdonarme por haberla hecho sufrir. Hazle saber que esa nunca fue mi intención, que desde que la conocí. No hubo en mi vida, nada más que no fuese relacionado con ella. Que si Terrence Grandchester, era lo que fue, se lo debo a ella, al amor que me logré ganar y que por tonto perdí —confesó Terry con los ojos vidriosos y las manos dentro de la gabardina. Albert torció los labios consternado con lo que su amigo vivía.

Terry estaba sufriendo, en su interior añoraba ver a su amada de nuevo. Estar a su lado, permitiría que siguiera el camino que pretendía seguir, pero con anhelos de vencer todos los obstáculos. Sin embargo, sin ella, viviría, sí, pero no con la misma intensidad que solo el verdadero amor podía darle.

Después de cuatro de horas de haber salido de casa, alcanzó a llegar antes de mediodía. Primero hizo una parada en el granero solicitándole al joven que aseaba a los caballos, que le alistara un carruaje lo más pronto posible. El joven asintió obediente continuando con el mandato de su patrón. Antes de salir del granero, se topó con Annie quien se postro bajo el marco de la puerta.

— Duque, disculpe que le pregunté. Pero me gustaría saber, ¿A dónde irá? Y si puedo ir con usted —inquirió Annie mirándolo con sus grandes ojos claros.

— No, Annie. Tú debes quedarte aquí, volveré pronto. Solo debo ir a resolver unos asuntos. Por si alguien desea saber, estaré en Escocia —mintió, realmente no pretendía que alguien tuviera conocimiento del lugar a donde en realidad iría.

— ¿En escocía? —cuestionó Annie. Terry quien ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos con destino a la puerta de acceso a su mansión, volvió el cuerpo para atenderla—. Y… ¿a ella si la llevará?

Terry arrugo la frente confundido ante el cuestionamiento de Annie. Por lo que decidió caminar hacia ella.

— ¿A quién te refieres, Annie? —Necesitaba saber de quién estaba hablando, si había hecho mención de ese pronombre, debía existir un motivo convincente. Annie sabía algo que él no.

— A… nadie —se negó a responder bajando el rostro, evitando en la medida de lo posible mantener un vínculo visual con su patrón. Acto seguido intento huir pasando a un lado de él.

— ¿A quién te refieres Annie? —volvió a preguntar esta vez deteniéndola por el antebrazo. Ella puso los ojos sobre la mano que la sostenía. Reconoció que para su desatino se había equivocado dándole esa información a Terry.

— Ya le dije que a nadie —siguió negándose a decirle que a quien había visto. Era a Candice. Misma que ya se había marchado a casa de sus padres, al no encontrarlo. Aunque tenía pienso de volver, pero eso Annie pensaba no hacérselo saber a su patrón.

— Dime de una vez por todas, Annie —la sujeto con más fuerza, ella gimió quedito al incomodarle la brusca forma en que su enojado patrón la tomaba por el brazo. Lentamente fue levantando la mirada hacia la de él. Estaba rojo de la ira, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos razados.

— Suélteme duque. Me está lastimando, usted no es así, no haga que cambie el concepto que tengo en mi mente del hombre noble y generoso que conocí, y me ayudo cuando estuve necesitada —se quejó hablando con voz pastosa. Terry se dio cuenta que Annie no era de fiar, se estaba aferrando a esconder algo sumamente importante.

— ¡La señora Candice fue quien vino! —interrumpió una tercera voz, proveniente de otra mucama en la mansión. Era una mujer regordeta con los pómulos rojizos y la mirada tensa. Annie la vio con fuego en los ojos al escucharla hablar. Terry soltó con destemplanza a la muchacha dirigiéndose hacia su otra sirvienta.

— ¿Está usted segura, que era ella? —interesado quiso saber. Los ojos le brillaban y su talante se había aligerado.

— Si duque —aceptó la mucama sonriendo—. Es su esposa, lo estuvo esperando largo rato. Venía acompañada de otra dama muy elegante, ambas decidieron irse una hora más tarde de haber llegado.

— ¿No sabes hacia dónde? —ansioso cuestionó. La mujer lo miro con ternura.

— Si duque, fueron hacia la mansión de los White. Las escuché decirlo —confirmó.

Terry decidió no preguntar más y aprisa salió disparado encima de su caballo hacia donde le habían dicho. Estaba emocionado, el frío del invierno no le molestaba con el aire que le golpeaba el rostro, nada en realidad lo disgustaba sabiendo que la mujer que amaba había vuelto.

¿Pero por qué había decidido regresar y buscarlo?, era un hecho que solo había una posible respuesta a esa pregunta. Había vuelto para estar con él, estaba seguro que así lo era. Saberlo emocionaba su ser. Pronto estarían juntos, ya nada lo separaría de ella, era capaz de hacer lo que le pidiese, con tal de compartir nuevamente ese amor que tanto había extrañado.

Mientras cabalgaba, le pasaba por la mente imágenes de su rostro, de su cabello cayendo a tirabuzones hasta su cintura. De aquella maravilloso piel de porcelana tan suave que tenía, de esos pozos verdosos profundos que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que los veía. Pero más de aquel generoso corazón y ese carisma impresionante que solo ella irradiaba. Y es que en el mundo no había para él otra mujer similar. Candice era única, la mejor y la más bella de todas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

HOLA, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA… PERO HE VUELTO, JEJEJE. LES COMENTO QUE FALTAN POCOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE ESTA HISTORIA TERMINE, NO LA ALARGARÉ PORQUE LUEGO ME PIERDO JEJEJE, QUIZÁS EL EPILOGO.

TENDRÁ FIN Y FINAL FELIZ. LES AGRADEZCO NUEVAMENTE SU APOYO Y POR PERMANECER LEYENDOME. TENGO OTRA HISTORIA EN CURSO APARTE DE ESTA, ES DRAMATICA ASI QUE NO SE LA RECOMIENDO A QUIENES NO LES APETECE LEER HISTORIAS DE ESA INDOLE, SIN EMBARGO LES INVITO CORDIALMENTE A HACERLO.

MAIRAHUIIR-TETE-ELIZABETHORTEGA(GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ, SIENTO HABERTE DECEPCIONADO POR TANTO TIEMPO, NO ME OLVIDO DE TUS LECTURAS Y COMENTARIOS, NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO, CUIDATE) -GUEST-PATTY-ROUSE28. GRACIAS POR SUS VALIOSAS OPINIONES, LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR. BESOS.

NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO, ESPERO QUE PRONTO. CHAU.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27.**

Había llegado, luego de una agotadora cabalgata, estaba allí, a unos cuantos metros de la edificación donde sabía la encontraría. Como si quisiera hacer de ese momento algo muy grato, inolvidable, que pudiera resguardar por siempre en su memoria. Avanzó con pasos lentos, disfrutando el poder verla, contemplarla y enamorarse más de ella de lo que ya estaba.

La enorme puerta de madera, le impidió continuar hacia el interior, elevó los nudillos y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar, le sorprendió que la inesperada aparición deslumbrante de alguien, le quitara el aliento. Oh, dios, cuanto tiempo sin verla. Lucía tan fantástica, tan linda, tan mujer. Su abultado vientre, demostraba que en sus entrañas llevaba a un inocente ser, suyo. Estaba muy seguro, ¿De quién más podría ser, sino de él?

— Candy —expresó atónito. Ahogando sus enormes ganas de abrazarla y decirle que lo perdonara por todo lo que le hizo pasar, por haber sido el culpable de que ella huyera de su lado. Por esos celos, sin sentido que lo atormentaron.

— Terry... Que —los labios le temblaban, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Ahí estaba, de nuevo él, el hombre que amaba. Con su usual desgarbo apabullante y esa sonrisa torcida que tanto añoraba. El padre de su hijo, el único a quien le daría el honor de criarlo—. Que agradable verte, necesito que me disculpes por to...

No la dejo terminar, la envolvió entre sus brazos, besaban con necesidad sus labios. Nicole, su madre, acompañada de Eleonor, su suegra. Los miraron con una sonrisa, pese a todo, aunque también sorprendidas de aquel inesperado encuentro.

La besaba ansioso, justificando el largo tiempo que tenía sin verla, sin acariciarla, sin sentir su piel sobre la suya. Esa mujer lo desarmaba, lo dejaba lánguido, como un niño desamparado. Era increíble que estuviera a punto de renunciar a ella. Demonios, no, jamás debía siquiera pensarlo. Sería algo así como un suicidio.

— Te amo, Candy. Te amo tanto que no sabes, que lo que menos deseo saber ahora ni recordar, es todo lo que vivimos. Necesito que lo dejemos atrás —Entonces le miró el vientre, ella se sonrojo y se llevó a esa tierna montaña, donde resguardaba esa alma. Parte suya y de él—. ¿Es nuestro hijo? —Ella asentó avergonzada de no habérselo dicho, de haber pensado en alejarlos—. ¿Por qué?, no quiero ni recordar el grave error que pude cometer. Todo por mis insensateces.

— Quedará en el olvido, te amo Terry. Tu eres el hombre de mi vida, nadie más lo es. Por ti, por nuestro hijo y gracias a que tu madre me hizo entrar en razón, he venido — ¿Tu madre?, cuando él escuchó eso se contrarió. Una dama con elegante desgarbo se acercó a la feliz pareja. Terry frunció el ceño al verla.

— Hijo, Terry. Que alegría volver a verte, necesito que me perdones amor. Perdóname por haber sido una tonta y haber permitido que tu padre me alejara de tu lado —se sinceró entre lágrimas. Él se tallo el puente de la nariz, preocupado y coloco su otra mano sobre su cintura.

— Yo... no, usted está muerta. Se suponía que así era —negó insistente el abrumado hombre.

— No, lo siento. Pero yo soy Eleonor, tu madre. Richard solo hizo lo que le pedí, él te dijo que estaba muerta. Jamás quise que supieras la verdad, no quería que te avergonzaras de mí. De una... mujer con una cuestionable vida —Agacho la cabeza refiriéndose a su profesión. Terry mostró desconcierto en su talante, pero también enfado y los ojos, sus azuladas pupilas se nublaban con las lágrimas. Candy se aferró a su cintura abrazándolo, consolándolo, ante tan repentina información.

— Terry, tu madre dice la verdad. No es una mala persona, debes creerle amor. Gracias a ella, estamos juntos, de no ser por su bondad y sus deseos expresos de mirarte. Quien sabe que hubiese pasado —La rubia se desconsoló también, su amoroso esposo le acuno las mejillas y la hizo mirarlo.

— Ni lo menciones, mi amor. Nunca te atrevas a recordar esos malos momentos que pasamos. De ahora en adelante, te protegeré de ser posible con mi vida. Te lo juro —la soltó con un suave beso en la frente, la abrazo, ella hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino. Él volvió a mirar a Eleonor—. Yo, aunque usted diga ahora todo eso. Me veo en la obligación de decirle, que jamás la hubiera rechazado —Por un momento, las mujeres pensaron que Terry rechazaría a su madre, no fue así. En su corazón ya no cabía el rencor, Candy lo disipaba con su amor—. De hecho, si le soy sincero. Siempre desee que usted estuviera con vida, y agradezco a dios que así sea. Que ahora me brinde la dicha y la felicidad de tener a mis grandes amores cercanos a mí —le sonrió y Eleonor se colmó de lágrimas—. Solo espero que nunca más se vuelva a ir.

— Eso... jamás sucederá, hijo —Escucharla, le hizo sentir un regocijo interno. Inexplicable, tan tranquilizante y con un poderoso efecto relajante, que ni la mejor de las infusiones pudiera darle.

Todo fue tan repentino, esa reconciliación con su madre, la aparición del amor de su vida nuevamente en su existencia, todo. Pero que hermosos momentos, entre lágrimas, entre tormentos y desconciertos, habían sido los mejores que en su vida pudo tener. Tal y como había acordado con Candy, el pasado quedaría atrás, los rencores, lamentos, dolores, nada volvería a ser evocado. Viviría, solo para ella y su hijo, ese primogénito que vendría al mundo a llenar de felicidad y dicha sus días.

Albert le había comentado algo acerca de huir, de que tendría graves problemas al estar en contra de los designios monárquicos que regían las leyes. No podía arriesgar a su familia, se alejaría lo más que pudiera de todo lo malo que podría ocurrirles. Antes de esto, hubo pensado enfrentarse, luchar en el frente de batalla. Hasta lograr vencer con la frente en alto, o morir de igual manera. No era un cobarde, se iría por ellos, su familia.

El destino más viable podría ser América, sí, ese nuevo continente que algunos pocos visitaban. Estaba seguro que con sobornar a algún marinero, podría conseguir un barco y viajar pasando desapercibido con todo el embrollo que imperaba en el país.

— Esta listo todo, Terry. Hoy antes de la medianoche partirá el barco. Entre la oscuridad podrán pasar desapercibidos tú y tu esposa. No tienes de que preocuparte amigo —resolvió Albert con una gran sonrisa. Le agradeció la sinceridad que siempre lo caracterizó, esa calidez que tanto extrañaría. Esa amistad sinigual que con él tenía.

— Gracias, Albert. No me cansaré de agradecer, todo lo que has hecho por mí y ahora por mi esposa. Gracias amigo, debo recomendarte que tú también te cuides. Espero que cuando el clima tenso mejoré, podamos comunicarnos por cartas

— Sí, yo también —asintió con una sonrisa triste. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando lo detuvo—. Terry, espera.

— Claro.

— Cometí un error —Lo miró desubicado, ¿Qué, de que tipo?

— No entiendo, Albert —suspiró su amigo.

— Tuve relaciones con Annie —Abrió los ojos como abanicos, no comprendía, ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué?—. Y ahora mismo estoy preocupado, actué sin pensar. Ella fue a buscarme al establo, luego de que los interrumpí. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Terry asentó—. No sé qué hacer, en todo el día me estuvo buscando y me amenazó con hacerme ver como opositor si no la desposo pronto.

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— Sí Terry, me avergüenza actuar como un cobarde. Como un hombre sin escrúpulos que tiene que contarle algo tan íntimo a su amigo, pero... no sé qué hacer. No quisiera casarme con ella, es linda, sí... Pero esperaba que mi destino fuese otro y ahora, ahora creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Tal vez prefiera morir en la horca —confesó con voz pesarosa.

— No, Albert, eso ni lo menciones. Ven con nosotros, el barco es grande. Además, allá nos estableceremos. Podrás seguir siendo mi administrador, me hará falta uno bueno —resolvió, Albert sonrió con tristeza. Pocos segundos después, Eleonor irrumpió en el despacho con una bandeja con dos tazas de café.

— Oh, siento molestar —se disculpó dispuesta a dar unos pasos atrás.

— No madre, adelante. Venga, le presentaré a Albert. Él es mi administrador, el mejor de todos —lo aduló. La mujer con pasos titubeantes avanzó y dejo la bandeja de comida sobre el escritorio, elevó la mano y Albert la miró con una sonrisa para inclinarse y besarle el dorso enguantado.

— Que gusto conocerle señora, Terry me estuvo hablando de usted y de su reencuentro. Créame, que me alegra que haya aparecido —expresó con sinceridad. Eleonor no podía dejar de mirar a ese caballero rubio, era tan apuesto, aunque claro, muchos años menor que ella.

Terry captó las miradas, fue evidente que entre ellos, pese a la diferencia de edades, no tan notoria. Por qué ya que él, de acuerdo a sus cálculos su madre era una mujer madura, a pesar de parecer menor con aquel distinguido porte y estilo de vestir que usaba. Había una chispa, una estela de atracción entre ellos. Nunca había visto a Albert tan interesado en mirar a una mujer, como lo hacía con Eleonor. Lejos de molestarle, le agradaba esa repentina amistad. Sí él, viajaba con ellos en el barco, estaba seguro que en América surgiría algo.

Candy se despidió de su familia, estos mismos, rezagaron cualquier duda o disgusto hacia Terry. Mucho más sabiendo que era el padre del hijo, que ella llevaba en su vientre. Así que gustosos aceptaron que su destino era a lado de su marido. En sí, les alegró desde que la vieron aparecer frente a su puerta, luego de creerla perdida, incluso muerta. Nicole, su madre, pese a mostrar ocasionalmente un talante impasible, ahora era más amigable y cálida. Su hermano, fue el único que más se entristeció al verla despedirse, del mismo modo que lo hizo su niñera. Ni que decir de su padre, este hombre que tanto la amaba.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo debía pasar para que volviera, ni ella misma lo sabía, quizás meses o tal vez años. Pero de lo que estaba segura, era de qué lo haría. En cuanto todos esos problemas en el país mejoraran, en cuanto todo se resolviera.

La hora de partir llegó, el día fue más que suficiente para terminar los pendientes que tenían. Viajarían ellos dos, en compañía de Eleonor y Albert. Candy se había sorprendido de verlos tan sonrientes y amistosos, era evidente que un magnetismo se visualizaba en esa pareja, incrédula, sonrió.

— Vamos rumbo a nuestro nuevo destino, mi amor. Y que feliz soy de llegar a conocerlo pronto —aseveró él tomándola de las manos, mientras permanecían erguidos en la proa de la embarcación mirándose mutuamente—. Contigo y con nuestro hijo.

— Y con tu madre y... su... enamorado —soltó encendiéndose de los pómulos. Terry frunció el ceño y ella creyó que había actuado imprudente. Hablaba de la madre de su esposo, no de cualquier mujer. Rayos—. Lo siento, creo que hable de más.

— No, mi amor. No hablaste de más, si mi madre llegara a entenderse con Albert —y dirigió la mirada hasta donde se lograban distinguir Eleonor y Albert charlando—. Me haría feliz, quien mejor que él —reconoció, pero también le dio gusto que Albert pudiera estar bien, alejándose de una mujer a la que no amaba. Jamás imagino que Annie fuese así, cuando la halló, ahí, desamparada. Quiso ayudarla, pero nunca pensó, ni en su más remoto subconsciente que fuese una mujer aprovechada. Agradeció en sus adentros, el nunca haberse enrolado con ella, pese a haberlo pensado. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar esos errores, que su mente masculina le enredaba, como lo hizo con ella.

— ¿En qué piensas mi amor? —inquirió Candy con ese brillo hermoso en sus verdes y enormes ojos.

— En que eres la mejor de todas las mujeres. En que tu bondad es infinita y en que mi amor por ti lo es del mismo modo, te quiero, te amo y jamás me cansaré de decirlo. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti... simplemente, creo que mi vida no hubiese tenido sentido.

— La mía tampoco, mi amor.

Terry se inclinó y le dio un beso a su esposa en ese abultado vientre que tenía. Pronto daría a luz, para su suerte había contratado a un médico, que estuvo de acuerdo en cambiar de residencia. Uno más, de esas personas preocupadas porque la tensión del país mejorara.

Ambos, tanto él como ella, serían muy felices. Cambiarían de vida, de destino, de todo. En ese nuevo rumbo que les esperaba serían más que dichosos. Porque por azares del destino, sus vidas se ligaron y por esos mismos azares, ahora estaban juntos. Amándose con tanta intensidad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, ESTE ES EL FINAL. TARDE PERO SEGURO.**

 **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SEGUIRME TAMBIÉN. ESPERO RECIBIR LAS OPINIONES DE QUIENES SE MANTUVIERON FIELES A LA HISTORIA, Y ME ALEGRARON CON SU APOYO, A PESAR DE MI FALTA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN. GRACIAS MILES.**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS A LA DISTANCIA.**


	28. Chapter 28

**EPILOGO.**

Se establecieron en América, en el nuevo sitio que los colonizadores habían descubierto. Ese donde pocos, al igual que ellos, se atrevían a conocer. Su pequeño hijo ya había nacido, lo nombraron Richard, en honor al padre de Terry. El niño heredó los ojos de azul profundo de su padre y aquellos rizos, con tez pálida de su madre.

Desde su llegada al nuevo país, se establecieron en una enorme casona que Terry adquirió muy cerca de una zona desértica. El clima era intenso, algunas veces difícil de sobrellevar, pero nada les impedía ser felices. El amor circulaba en el aire y por donde quiera que fueran. Iniciaron una nueva vida, cambiaron de rubro y Terrence perdió su título de nobleza, ya que en el país que residía, no le era muy útil. Más que bien, le causaría problemas. Pero no le importaba, todo había sido por la dicha y tranquilidad de su familia.

En cuanto a Eleonor, había empezado un romance con Albert. Un poco cuestionable por algunas miradas intrigantes de las personas que los miraban caminar juntos, algo alarmante para la época en que vivían. Ella ya no sería más una actriz, había abandonado también todo por vivir cerca de su hijo. En cuanto a su otro hijo, Archie. Antes de que se marchara al nuevo continente, este, estuvo de acuerdo con aquella decisión. Y prometió siempre apoyarla y esperar a que algún día volviera a Europa. Prometió hacerlo.

Por otro lado; Anthony. Después de haber sufrido por el amor que le tuvo a Candy, pudo comprender con claridad todo y supo que lo mejor había sido que ella siguiera el mismo camino de su esposo. Por el bien de su hijo. Demoró algún tiempo en olvidarla y rehacer de nuevo su vida, pero lo hizo, volvió a ser el mismo joven soñador de antes. Se mudó a la ciudad en donde vivía su primo, Archie y se dedicó a trabajar como él. En cuanto a Terry, poco tiempo después se enteró del parentesco, se sorprendió, pero lo acepto de buen agrado.

Cierto día, en un viaje a Escocia, Anthony conoció a Sandy, una hermosa dama rubia de cabellos lacios, que lo cautivó. Empezaron un noviazgo a los pocos meses y contrajeron matrimonio, meses más tarde.

La vida de todos se acomodó, fueron felices, cada quien siguiendo su destino. Aquel que se había negado a ceder, aquel que habían mantenido en evasivas constantes y que estuvo a punto de traicionarlos. Contrario a la felicidad de ellos, estaba Annie, esa chica. Luego de que se quedara repentinamente sin empleo, tuvo que irse de Wiltshire, viajó a Venecia y allá se estableció consiguiendo un trabajo en el oficio más viejo del mundo. Quizás algún día también encontraría su camino, pero forzado, jamás llegaría a ella.

Es difícil saber, en donde está en verdad la felicidad, comprender los sentimientos y sobretodo perdonar. A veces los celos, la falta de confianza en una pareja, generan inconformidades y enfrentamientos, tal y como les pasó a Terry y Candy, sin embargo, gracias al gran amor que se tuvieron, lograron ser muy dichosos.

FIN.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER E INSISTARME A CONTINUAR CON SUS REVIEWS, APRECIO SU APOYO. ESTE ES EL FINAL. TARDE PERO SEGURO.**

 **DISCULPEN POR NO AGRADECER A CADA UNA, LAS TENGO MUY EN CUENTA. PERO ESTOY PASANDO RAPIDITO. SUBIENDO ESTOS CAPITULOS CON EL CELULAR. GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, COMO SIEMPRE.**

 **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SEGUIRME TAMBIÉN. ESPERO RECIBIR LAS OPINIONES DE QUIENES SE MANTUVIERON FIELES A LA HISTORIA, Y ME ALEGRARON CON SU APOYO, A PESAR DE MI FALTA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN. GRACIAS MILES.**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS A LA DISTANCIA.**


End file.
